What Boys Want
by SurferGurl14
Summary: May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf have the power to read boys' minds. When they enter Bell's Academy, they will find the exceptions to their powers. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and Oldrivalshipping semi-AU
1. Making an Entrance

**Hey everyone! Guess who is back? This is my new story, What Boys Want. If you have read my other story Poke High: Take me to love than the shippings are the same: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and Oldrivalshipping which is replacing ZoeyXKenny. But I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: Making an Entrance.**

Me: I'm so excited!

Paul: You're so weird.

Me: Am not! Misty may I borrow your mallet?

Misty: Of course. *Hands over mallet*

Me: Dawn, do you mind?

Dawn: I don't care.

*I hit Paul with the mallet*

Ash, Drew, Gary: Wow.

May: SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokémon or any of the stores mentioned.

Me: Thank you May. And with that we begin the story!

* * *

May Maple woke with a start at the sound of her beeping alarm. 7:00 a.m. She slowly rose herself up and got out of bed.

She heard dishes' clattering downstairs, which was probably Misty Waterflower.

She could hear the water running in a nearby room- Leaf Green.

Then she heard music booming, and recognized the taste of Dawn Berlitz.

These girls were May's best friends. Their parents had bought them a mansion walking distance from their new school. All the girls were going to live together as they attended Bell's Academy. What their parents didn't think of was that they would be entering in the middle of the semester.

May heard the shower turn off in Leaf's room and walked into her bathroom.

Leaf Green wrapped her hair in a towel as she searched for her hairdryer.

Her clothes sat at the edge of her bed. Misty helped her pick it out. A pair of jeans with a green tank and v-neck white shirt with green pumps. It was an outfit Dawn would have been proud of.

Leaf unwrapped her hair as she plugged her found hairdryer into a nearby outlet.

Dawn Berlitz was going through clothes in her room. 'What am I going to wear??' She thought.

It was their first day. First impressions were everything!

She caught her eye on some articles of clothing.

Misty Waterflower sighed as she stuffed another piece of chocolate chip waffle in her mouth. It was just like her friends to be late. She was already ready.

She was wearing black skinny jeans and a white tank under a yellow v-neck shirt from American Eagle that Dawn had bought her two weeks ago for her birthday.

Misty ate the last piece of her waffle and decided, out of the goodness in her heart, she would make her friend's breakfasts for them.

Strawberry pancakes for May, toast and milk for leaf and cinnamon toast with berries for Dawn.

Her friends stampeded down the stairs.

May cam down first wearing jean shorts with a red spaghetti strap tank underneath a sleeveless white jacket. Her hair was in her signature red bandana. She had on converses and a red backpack hung from her shoulder.

Misty had already seen Leaf's outfit. Leaf walked down dragging her green North Face backpack and she was shaking her brown hair out of a ponytail, letting it hang down past her shoulders.

Finally Dawn made her appearance in a white skirt and pink spaghetti strap tank. Her midnight blue hair was let down and she was wearing silver bangles, a silver heart necklace and silver hoops. Her new signature black high-heeled boots were making a clack as she walked down carrying her pink, and navy blue Hollister shoulder bag. She put a pair of black sunglasses in her hair.

Misty grumbled as her friends ate their breakfasts. "Hurry up!"

The four of them walked outside. Four motorcycles sped from the driveway next door toward Bell's Academy.

Leaf watched the motorcycles speed away, "Are we taking the car?"

"No, Bell's Academy is like a five minute walk," Misty said.

Misty was a environment conservator. They knew better than to argue.

They arrived at the school, still looking amazing. The girls went to the office to receive their schedules and lockers.

As they tried to find their lockers and first classes, they read some of the thoughts of the passing guys.

'Check out the new arrivals.'

'Those girls are hot.'

'Damn, check out the new girls'

Every guy that passed them had the same thoughts about them, either stupid of perverted.

Dawn shuddered as she read a passing guy's thought about wanting to "get under her skirt".

Leaf shuddered. "These guys are pigs. They have some of the most disgusting thoughts! Oh wait that's my locker back there. Bye!"

Leaf waved and turned to go reach her locker.

Dawn and May's first classes were next door to each other. "Bye Misty. Good luck!" they called.

Misty sighed, why was her locker trying to hide from her?

She spotted a cute guy with a red cap worn backwards looking her way. She smiled, 'I wonder what he's thinking.' (_A/N: Can anyone guess who that is??)_

She tried to read his thoughts and got…nothing?

She concentrated harder and again got nothing.

Misty kept walking trying to read his thoughts that she didn't notice him walking toward her.

They bumped shoulders and took a few steps back, startled.

She took a look at the guy in front of her realizing it was the very same guy whose thoughts she was trying to read.

"S-sorry!" Misty was at a loss for words.

The guy smiled. "No problem. I haven't seen you around. Are you new?"

Misty returned the smile. "Yeah, I just moved here with my three friends."

The guy was skeptic. "Is it like you four girls sharing a house?"

"Yeah, no parents. It's awesome!" Misty said.

"So do you need any help with anything?"

"Actually yeah." She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "I'm looking for locker 321."

"Really I'm locker 320. I was headed there right now. Just follow me." He started walking toward their lockers.

"Thanks! I'm Misty, by the way, Misty Waterflower."

"Mice to meet you Misty, I'm Ash Ketchum."

Misty looked up, trying to read his thoughts. Again she got nothing.

'Well Ash Ketchum, for some reason, I can't read your thoughts."

**Well that's it for now. I will update soon. Promise! :).**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2: The Hunt is on. The girls are desperately trying to find if all of them are unable to read Ash's thoughts and if there's one guy whose thoughts they can't read, are there others?**

**Now click that pretty little button that says review. Whoever does gets a cookie :D**


	2. The Hunt Is On

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are amazing!**

**Chapter 2: The Hunt Is On.**

**As always, enjoy!**

Me: Someone do the disclaimer.

Drew: Why don't you.

Me: Because I don't feel like it.

Paul: You're lazier than Ash.

Ash: HEY!

Dawn: SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokémon.

Me: Thank you Dawn. And on we go!

* * *

Misty ran to the table where her friends were peacefully eating their lunch.

Dawn was eating salad with vitamin water. Leaf took a bite out of her cheeseburger which was followed by a gulp of Coke. May had just sat down with pizza and root beer.

Leaf looked up as Misty arrived. "We got your lunch for you."

She pushed a plate of cheese fries and a water bottle to the part of the tale where Misty had just sat down.

"Guys! I met a guy and-"Misty was cut off by Dawn.

"Is he cute?"

"Misty rolled her eyes, "That's besides the matter."

May smirked, "He's cute."

Misty sighed. "I couldn't read his mind!"

Everyone stopped. Dawn and May just stared at her. That's never happened to any of them before. Leaf's mind flew back to the past and a pair of brown eyes filled her thoughts.

Dawn took a sip of her vitamin water, "Really? Well what's his name?"

Misty immediately answered, "Ash Ketchum."

"Everyone keep an eye out for this guy," May said.

Leaf finally spoke up. "What if there are others?" she said in a whisper.

Dawn looked at Leaf. "Good point. Girls, keep a tab on any minds you can't read."

Misty just got a thought. "And if you find a mind you can't read, try to investigate. Learn what you can."

Leaf, Dawn and May nodded. "Agreed."

*Bell Rings*

May made her way to her third class, reading the mind of every guy she passed. She was completely oblivious to a green-haired guy smirking at her from behind.

Dawn went to her locker to grab some books for her next class. She was so preoccupied in reading thoughts; she didn't notice she was heading right into someone.

She collapsed on the floor, landing on her butt, as she walked into a muscular guy. Who didn't bother to help her up by the way.

"Watch where you're going." A voice called as it walked away.

Dawn got up angrily to see a purple-haired boy walking away from her. She was so angry; she forgot to read his mind.

One class later all four girls were sitting in English. The class was working on group project on Shakespeare. Each group was assigned one of Shakespeare's works and they had to do a report, poster and a skit of the piece they were assigned. Each group had eight people.

The teacher walked over to where the girls were all sitting on one side of a table for eight.

"Girls, I am assigning you with four boys who were absent the day the project was assigned. And your piece is Romeo and Juliet." The teacher said.

Dawn squealed, "Ah! Romeo and Juliet is so romantic!"

May smiled. "I know right!"

Leaf groaned, "Ew! Why couldn't we have gotten Julius Caesar?"

"Now that's a good play," Misty pointed out.

The girls sat deep in conversation about their topic as the teacher walked over with four boys.

The teacher coughed and the girls looked up and gave her their full attention.

The teacher continued, "Girls, these are your partners, Ash Ketchum-"

Ash slid into the seat across from Misty who smiled at him. He grinned back.

"Paul Shinji-"

Dawn glared at the purple-haired boy that sat down in the seat across from her.

"Drew Hayden-"

May gave the smirking green-haired boy a curious look as he plopped into the seat across from her.

"And Gary Oak."

Leaf's eyes widened as Gary sat down across from her.

'Those eyes…."

**That's it for now! What is going on with Leaf?**

**Stay tuned for chapter 3: The exceptions. The girls realize that Ash and his friends all have something in common. When they go over to the guys' place to do their Shakespeare project, they discover something very strange.**

**Now click the review button and tell me what you think. :).**


	3. The Exceptions

**Hey! I'm back with Chapter 3!**

**I decided to update every other weekend and maybe a little earlier if I have time.**

**Gary: I don't think anyone cares when you will update as long as you do.**

**Ash: For once Gary has a point.**

**Dawn: Shut up! I want to go on and get to the story.**

**May: Yeah! What's the big secret and what's wrong with Leaf?**

**Leaf: There's nothing wrong with me! But what do we find at the guy's place.**

**Gary: Dead bodies…**

**Ash: Pizza…**

**Drew: I don't approve of you girls in our house anyway.**

**Paul: I agree. *gives Ash a whack on the head* and why are you so obsessed with food?**

**Misty: I'm offended Drew. SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokémon. On with the story!**

**Me: That's my line! Oh well, Chapter 3: The Exceptions!**

"Boys, these are the new students. Misty Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz, May Maple and Leaf Green." The teacher walked away.

"So you guys are the new girls I've heard all about." Gary looked at all the girls, his eyes lingering on Leaf.

Leaf kept her head down.

Ash spoke up, "Misty, are these you're friends that you were telling me about? All you girls living together without parents."

"Yeah," Misty looked at her friends, "Guys, this is Ash, remember I was telling you about?"

Dawn looked at the guys, who seemed bored. "You guys might want to read this." She handed them the Romeo and Juliet paper that had all the requirements.

Paul took the paper from her and sneered, "Romeo and Juliet?"

Drew groaned as he looked at the paper in Paul's hand. "No, anything but that!"

Ash shrugged, "I don't mind."

Gary got up and whacked Ash in the head, "You are a disgrace to guys everywhere," he said, keeping his eyes on Leaf. She looked so familiar to him. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

While the guys flew insults at Ash, the girls pulled out their phones. They put their texts so that it would be sent to all of them, Dawn started.

**Dawn: Everyone try to read Ash's mind.**

A few seconds later…

**May: Nothing.**

**Leaf: Nothing.**

**Dawn: Same.**

**Misty: Told you. Try the other guys, I can't seem to read theirs either.**

**Dawn: Start with Paul. Misty and I got nothing.**

**May: Same with Drew and Gary too.**

**Leaf: Why can't we read any of their minds?**

**Dawn: I don't know. But I'm going to find out.**

**May: That's not really something you can find out.**

**Misty: But we can try.**

**Leaf: Teacher alert!**

The girls quickly put away their phones. Leaf discreetly handed her phone to May as the teacher approached her. "Is that a phone Miss Green?"

"No, I didn't even bring my phone today," Leaf lied flawlessly unless she was nervous. In this case, she was nowhere near nervous.

The teacher looked at Leaf and went to go sit at her desk.

Leaf laughed. "Can I have my phone back May?"

May handed Leaf her phone.

Drew just looked at Leaf, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That!" Drew pointed at the teacher," Ms. Smith can figure out when anyone is lying and texting."

May smiled, "She must not be that good because she never figured out all of us had our phones out!"

Dawn laughed, as all the guys looked at them.

"So anyway, about the project, I want to get it over with." Paul said, putting down the paper.

Drew took control, "So let's do this logically. We should all go to one of our houses and do the project-"

Everyone nodded.

Drew continued," I think we should split into groups and each group takes an aspect of the project; we will need two people for the report and two people for the skit and four for the poster. So what are you girls good at?"

Dawn answered, "Well I'm pretty good at research, Misty and Leaf are good at designing and making stuff and May is a brilliant actress!"

May flushed, "Dawn…"

Drew nodded, "Okay, well I'm a good actor, Paul can write good reports but can't research for his life and Ash and Gary are good at following directions."

Misty concluded, "So Dawn and Paul will write the report, May and Drew will work on the skit and Ash, Leaf, Gary and I will make the poster."

Gary looked around, "Everyone agree?"

Everyone agreed except for Paul who just nodded.

Dawn noticed, "What?" she asked innocently, looking at Paul, "You don't want to work with me?"

Paul glared at her, "No."

Dawn smirked and pointed a finger at his chest, "Well too bad."

Ash interfered, "Well how about you girls come over to our place today and we will get it done with."

"Wait," Misty looked at Ash, "You guys live together too?"

Ash smiled, "Yeah, you are the only ones living without mommy and daddy."

"There's a good idea, courtesy of Ash, how about you girls meet us after school and we'll give you a lift to our house?" Gary asked.

Paul sighed, "Just one problem geniuses, we have football practice today."

Drew put a hand through his hair, "Ah shit that is a problem."

"Why, just tell us what time you're practice finishes and we will meet you there." May said.

Gary leaned against the back of his chair, "That's the problem. Our coach ends practice at different times. So we can't give you an exact time."

Ash pondered. "Hey! I have an idea; you girls can wait for us on the bleachers. And when we are done we can give you a lift to our place."

Drew lightly punched Ash on the arm. "Now that's a good idea," he looked at the girls, "if you don't mind waiting."

The girls looked at each other, "We don't mind."

Ash sat up, "Now that that's decided," He was cut off by the bell.

Paul grabbed his bag, "Just follow us to the football field."

Gary stopped Paul, "Unless you girls need to get something?"

Misty and Dawn looked in their bags, "I need my I-pod, it's in my locker." Dawn said looking at Gary.

"I need some homework, that's in my locker," said Misty looking up.

Drew took Dawn's shoulder bag, "I'll go with Dawn."

Gary took Misty's bag from her. "I will take Misty."

Ash grinned at the two remaining girls, "So you guys just follow us."

'Huh,' May noted as they walked to the field, 'This is interesting how we can't read the minds of just these four guys…'

May looked over at Leaf who was talking to Ash; Leaf gave her a look that said 'Still nothing.'

May sighed and looked over at Paul's back. He walked in the front and didn't talk to anyone as they walked down a dark hallway.

Paul opened a door and revealed a field, "The bleachers are over there," he said pointing, "We'll come get you after we finish out practice."

Ash smiled, "You guys can watch me kick some major butt on that field!"

Leaf grinned, "Sure Ash."

May and Leaf walked over to the bleachers. "How long do you think this project will take?"

Leaf looked over at May, "Well its Friday…"

"I wonder what's taking Misty and Dawn so long."

* * *

Misty and Gary were walking toward the field from Misty's locker. "So how do you like the school so far?"

"It's nice although the guys here are kind of…creepy."

Gary laughed, "Yeah, the guys go crazy whenever there are new pretty girls."

Misty gave him a teasing look, "You think that we are pretty?"

"Yeah, and I can tell my friends do too, well except for Paul, none of us can figure out what he's thinking-"

'Neither can I,' Misty thought.

"But you girls are some of the best looking girls in this place. Even Drew is impressed, he would have never offered to go with any girl yet he's taking Dawn to her locker as we speak."

"You think Drew likes Dawn?"

"Oh no. Drew likes pretty girls but he's usually attracted to the ones that he can fight with. I can tell Dawn wouldn't want to fight unless she's mad."

"Well Paul seems to be doing a pretty good job of making her mad."

"Ah Paul, but for some reason I don't think Leaf likes me. I mean she won't even look at me."

"Leaf?"

"Yeah," Gary and Misty had arrived at the field, "Well the bleachers are right there. I think that's May waving at us."

Gary said bye to Misty, waved at May and made his way into the boys' locker room.

* * *

Drew stood, leaning against the locker next to Dawn's. She grabbed some sunglasses and put them on her head and rummaged through her locker till she found what she was looking for,

"Ah-hah!" She said holding up her pink I-pod.

Drew grinned. "What's with the sunglasses, it happens to be December."

"Well Drew, if you haven't noticed, it is rather sunny today," Dawn replied in an Australian accent.

"That's the worst Australian accent I ever heard," Drew said chuckling.

Dawn giggled as well, "I know, I just wanted to try it."

Dawn put one earphone in her ear so that she could still hear Drew.

"What song is that?"

"Uhmm," Dawn looked at her I-pod, "Be my escape."

"By Relient K?"

"Yes! They're one of my favorite bands."

"Really?" Drew raised an eyebrow, "Mine too."

They arrived at the field and Dawn gave Drew a quick hug, Dawn laughed at Drew's shock.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger."

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it."

Drew gave Dawn a smile as they parted.

* * *

The girls sat on the bleachers as the guys' came out from the locker room. Ash waved at them and Paul hit him on the side of the head.

Misty started her homework and Dawn put in her other headphone. May and Leaf knew not to bother them when they were in their zones. They just started their homework and watched the guys.

Dawn put on her sunglasses as they sun beat on them. It was December for crying out loud. Why was it so hot? 'Blame global warming I guess,' she thought.

Dawn watched the guys play football as the song Naturally by Selena Gomez started to play through her head phones.

Dawn watched Paul since he was the only one of them playing at the moment.

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

Paul threw the ball to his teammate.

_You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally mmmm, it comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do, so naturally_

Dawn's breath hitched as Paul started running with the ball. He scored a touchdown and his teammates cheered. Paul took off his helmet and for a moment he was smiling. 'He looks…hot.' Dawn thought.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning _

_And I love the way you know who you are _

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me baby_

Dawn quickly changed the song as Paul put his helmet back on. 'It's just the song Dawn, just the song.'

She relaxed and read a book for the rest of their practice.

* * *

The guys got changed when their practice ended.

May looked at her phone; it had only been an hour.

Two of the football players made their way over to them. One had white hair and the other had hair that was black.

The white one held his hand out to May, "Hey, I'm Brendan."

His friend extended his hand toward Dawn, "And I'm Lucas."

Brendan looked around May to see Leaf and Misty. "Hello?" Leaf smiled up at him.

Dawn smiled, taking Lucas's hand. "Don't mind them; you don't mess with Leaf, the brunette and Misty, the redhead when they are doing homework. I'm Dawn," she said explaining her friends to Lucas.

"And I'm May." May shook Brendan's hand.

Then Dawn shook Brendan's hand and Lucas shook May's.

"So were you all watching us play?" Brendan asked sitting in between May and Dawn. Lucas sat on Dawn's other side. Misty and Leaf moved forward to order to sit next to May.

"Hell yeah, we were watching," Dawn said, "You guys are good."

Lucas chuckled at Dawn's enthusiasm.

Dawn read Lucas's mind, '_She thinks I'm good at football.' he thought with pride._

May tipped her head, "I couldn't figure all of it out though."

As Brendan and Lucas were explaining football, Ash, Gary, Drew and Paul walked over to them.

Gary closed Leaf's math book. "Are you girls ready to go?"

Leaf nodded. Gary took her bag after Leaf put her textbook into it and they walked down the field with Ash and Misty after Ash took Misty's backpack.

Brendan looked at May and Dawn as Paul and Drew waited for them to pack their bags. May read his mind._ 'Is May going on a date with Drew Hayden? And Dawn with Paul Shinji?'_

"Are you guys going on a date?" Brendan asked.

May zipped up her backpack, "No, we are doing a project."

Drew came and took May's bag. "Come on Red, we'll be late."

"Red?"

"You wear a lot of red."

Brendan cut in, "And it looks lovely on you."

May herself turned a little red. "T-thanks."

May gave Brendan and Lucas a hug and left with Drew.

Paul sighed, "Can you hurry up?"

Dawn gave Brendan and Lucas a hug.

Lucas winked, "Later cutie."

Paul raised his eyebrows and gave Lucas a skeptic look.

Dawn grabbed her bag and they started walking. Paul took her bag.

"Thank you Paul. How gentleman like of you." Dawn smiled.

Paul scoffed, "Don't get used to it." He took Dawn's book from her hands and put it in the bag.

* * *

"Motorcycles?!?!" Dawn heard May scream.

"Is there a problem?" Paul heard Drew ask a hysteric May.

As Dawn and Paul arrived at four motorcycles Dawn grabbed Paul's hand.

"What?" Paul said as he noticed Dawn grabbing his hand.

"Don't tell me we are riding those!"

"Actually yes we are."

Dawn took her hand off Paul's and covered her face. As she uncovered her face she saw Leaf and Gary on one motorcycle and Ash and Misty on another. She saw Drew trying to convince May to get on.

Paul got on his motorcycle. "Coming?" he asked her.

Dawn hesitated.

"Are you scared?"

"No!" she said, "I don't want to ruin my hair." That sounded stupid coming from her mouth.

Paul groaned and handed her his helmet. "Here, this will protect your hair."

Dawn fastened the helmet and got on. And it seemed that Drew convince May to get on his.

They rode for about three minutes and arrived at a mansion similar to theirs.

Drew took off his helmet. "Home Sweet Home."

Ash unlocked the door and everyone went inside.

* * *

Everyone sat on the couches in the living room.

Gary started giving instructions. "Paul and Dawn, go to the computor room and write the report. Drew and May, go to the game room and start rehearsing. Ash and Misty, you guys set up here and make a sketch for the poster and Leaf, you and me will get the supplies from my room."

Dawn looked at Drew, "I thought you said he was good at following instructions."

Drew shrugged. "This amazed even me."

Gary cleared his throat, "If we are done insulting me. Break!"

* * *

Leaf followed Gary to his room. Gary began to dig out art supplies while Leaf took a good look at the pictures in his room. They were pictures of him and other girls. Probably past girlfriends.

Then her eyes fell on a picture too famaliar to her. There was a picture of Gary younger and the girl next to him, was about the same age as him in the picture, she had brown hair and green eyes.

Leaf's eyes widened, 'He kept the picture, all these years.'

Gary noticed Leaf looking at the picture. He sadly smiled at it. The he noticed Leaf watching him.

"Before I moved to Pallet town, I lived in the Orange Islands. This girls in the picture was my best friend. Her name was Leaf too."

"W-what happened?" Leaf's voice cracked.

"She moved and I couldn't stand her not being there. So i decided to go to Pallet town with my grandpa and later i moved here with the dudes."

Leaf voice lowered to a whisper, "Do you miss her?"

Gary looked at the picture sadly, "Every day."

Leaf gave him a hug.

Gary smiled, "No worries. We are still best friends, I know it deep in my heart." He touched his heart. "But anyway, let's get this supplies downstairs."

Leaf took one last look at the picture with guilt.

That girl was her.

* * *

Ash and Misty were waiting patiently for Gary and Leaf. When they didn't show, Ash thought they needed help carrying the supplies. As they walked up, they heard Paul and Dawn arguing.

'Guess that can't be helped,' Misty thoguht.

They met with Leaf and Gary halfway up the stairs.

Leaf's face looked rather pale, Misty noted.

* * *

A few hours later, Ash, Misty, Leaf and Gary were finishing up the poster. May and Drew had their lines memorized and Paul and Dawn were printing the report.

"Come on," Paul said, "The printer is in my room."

As Paul stapled the freshly printed report, Dawn gazed out the window. She saw a balcony of the house next door. It looked exactly like her balcony. A chair, pink carpet, a small table. Then she recognized a small stuffed animal sitting on the chair. A blue monkey. That was her balcony.

"That balcony!"

Paul looked over to her. "The girl that lives there is so annoying. They just moved there and she plays her music so loud. Just this morning she played Thanks For the Memories at brain-damaging level."

Dawn had played Thanks For the Memories that morning. It was more than a coincidence.

"Oh my god We're neighbors!"

"That means you're the annoying girl who plays her music too loud, "Paul concluded. But Dawn didn't hear him, she was already out the door.

Dawn ran down to the living room where everyone else was relaxing. Paul followed her and dropped the report on the table.

Dawn looked at her house-mates. "We're neighbors!"

"What?" asked Misty.

"We live right next door!"

May stood up, "Good. Then we can leave."

Leaf and Misty had noticed that May was a little angry. That meant Drew was probably at fault.

"Well I guess that means we can leave," Dawn said.

As the girls made their way to the front door, Ash called out, "Wait!"

They turned around.

"Do you guys want to go out on a date tomorrow?" Gary asked.

"A date?" Dawn said.

"Yeah, a quadruple date- May and Drew, Leaf and Gary, Paul and Dawn and Misty and me," Ash said.

Misty looked at her friends, Leaf nodded slightly, Dawn gave a look that said she didn't care and May wouldn't look at her.

"Sure, We're in. See you tomorrow," Misty replied.

"Seven o'clock?" asked Drew.

"Seven," Dawn affirmed.

'Great,' May thought,' A date with a guy sent straight from hell.'

**Wow! That was way longer than I expected! It was like 12 pages. So how will the date go? I've decided to split it into 2 chapters. The first is mainly oldrivalshipping and the second is mainly contestshipping. Sorry to the pokeshippers and ikarishippers. They will come though!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 4: In Too Deep. This is the oldrival part.  
****The air seems to whisper that the past is very much alive. Can Leaf face her past and the only guy she has ever loved? **

**Then stay tuned after that for chapter 5: A Game of Cat and Mouse. This is the contest part.  
May is tired of being a pawn in Drew's game. When she switches the rules, the tables will turn and will Drew finally lose at his own game? And someone interrupts their date! Who is it?**


	4. In Too Deep

_**The long awaited, chapter 4: In Too Deep. Lots of Oldrivalshipping! **_

_**Sorry for the wait, midterms are next week. And I'm so nervous! **_

_**By the way does anyone know how to put up pictures in the story or on my profile? For those people who would like to see how the characters would look if they were human, I found pictures. Drew is blonde and Paul's hair is black but besides that they are really good pictures. Dawn's hair is actually blue! If you know just review or PM me please. :)**_

_**Me: I'm so excited for these pictures!**_

_**Ash: Who looks like me?**_

_**Me: Not telling till I know how to post them**_

_**May: Uhm, excuse me. I happen to have a problem that I have to go on a date with DREW!**_

_**Drew: You act like I actually enjoy your company, Miss Maple.**_

_**Leaf: SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokémon or the pictures of us, which I already saw!**_

_**Ash: Not fair.**_

_**Gary: Can we just get to the damn date already. This chapter is all about me.**_

_**Leaf: You mean all about us.**_

_**Me: Anyway on with the story. Chapter 4: In Too Deep. Some of it will be told in Leaf's POV.**_

* * *

(Third person POV)

"Stupid date, stupid Drew!" May grumbled around as they got ready for the date with their next-door neighbors.

May looked over the outfit that she picked out. A jean skirt with a red tank and a white V-neck shirt with a rose on it. Red flip-flops nicely complimented it.

"I'm almost ready!" May yelled into the next room, which was Dawn's.

Finally May walked downstairs and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. She turned the channels and stopped on a channel that was currently running 24.

"Misty, 24 is coming on!"

Misty immediately ran out of her room. "Which episode?"

"The one where Jack and Chase get a lead on the virus after they raid the crack house."

Misty was wearing white shorts and an orange tank.

Leaf ran down wearing a strapless green party dress with white leggings and green sandals. Dawn came down wearing a white halter party dress with netted black legging and her signature black high-heeled boots.

Suddenly Misty and May felt underdressed.

Dawn gasped, "why are you wearing that?'

May was puzzled, "Because it's a date not a party."

Leaf looked uncomfortable. "Well me and Dawn sort of saw the guys from the window, they are already ready. And they are wearing like button down shirts with ties and jeans."

Misty ran back into her room and quickly came out wearing a blue spaghetti strapped dress with gray boots.

May whined, "what do I wear?"

Dawn grabbed her and ran upstairs and found a red strapless dress with a white belt underneath the bust in her closet. "This, and keep your shoes."

The bell ringed downstairs.

Leaf yelled up to them, "The guys are here!"

* * *

Misty opened the door to reveal their dates.

Ash wore a gray button down shirt with a blue tie. His hat was nowhere to be found.

Drew wore a green button down shirt with a white tie worn loosely around his neck.

Gary was wearing a white button down shirt with a gold tie swinging loose.

Paul wore a black button down shirt with a pink tie loosened around his neck.

They all wore nice jeans.

"Are you guys ready?" Gary asked, peeping his head through the door.

Misty ushered them inside, where they saw Leaf engrossed in 24, and May and Dawn absent.

Ash handed Misty a stuffed penguin.

Misty blushed, "Aw. Thanks Ash!"

She gave him a small hug, which he happily returned.

Gary walked over to the couch where Leaf's eyes were glued to the TV. He waved a teddy bear in front of her face.

"Hey Leaf," he said, sitting next to her.

Leaf parted her eyes from the TV and looked over at Gary, "Hi."

He put the teddy bear in her lap. "That's for you."

Leaf smiled at it, "Thanks," she shyly looked at Gary then looked down.

"Still not talking to me huh?"

Leaf was too busy playing with the teddy bear. Gary cracked a smile.

"Where's," Drew began but was cut off by Dawn walking downstairs ushering May down as well.

Paul looked over Dawn and looked away as she walked over to him.

"Here," he said handing her a stuffed dog with a pink collar.

Dawn looked at it and smiled, "It's so cute."

She gave Paul a hug, and Paul, shocked, uncrossed his arms and wrapped the around her. As they parted their faces brushed.

May looked over at her friends who were playing with stuffed animals then over to Drew. Instead of pulling out a stuffed animal, he had a bouquet of roses and handed them to May.

"Roses for a pretty girl."

May took the roses and thanked Drew with a small hug.

Ash put his arm around Misty and led her outside. The others followed.

"So where are we going first," Leaf inquired.

Before Gary could answer, Ash blurted, "To eat, I'm starving!"

Gary got his hand ready to smack Ash across the head, but Leaf grabbed his hand to stop him.

"After that we can go to that new carnival." Drew pointed out.

May's eyes widened, "Awesome!"

Maybe this night wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

They walked into Misty's favorite Italian restaurant. They had eaten there every day ever since they moved there. Which was about a week. The employees knew their names.

They waited for a waiter after they found a table for eight. Okay, it was a booth.

A teenage guy walked over to their table. "My name is Andrew; I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

Dawn pouted, "Thanks for acting like you don't know us, Andrew."

Andrew scoffed, "Please Dawn I knew you were in here from the moment you walked in the restaurant, I heard your boots from the kitchen."

Ash put his arm on the booth, "what's up Andrew?"

"Working, Ash. What else?"

"Hey Andrew, we'll take our regulars, ask the girls what they want," Paul said.

Misty smiled, "We'll have our regulars too."

Andrew wrote some stuff on his pad then turned to Leaf. "And what would the lovely Leaf have to drink. You change your drink every time."

"Just water."

Gary shifted uncomfortable that Andrew was flirting with his date, "Come on Leaf, have some vodka."

Leaf just looked at him like he was crazy.

Andrew wrote water on his pad, "Whatever Gary, no matter how much alcohol you give her, she still won't go on a second date with you."

They all laughed as Andrew winked at Leaf and walked away. When he came back with their drinks, Gary put his arm around Leaf. Andrew and Gary exchanged a look as he did.

They all ordered food and began to eat. Everyone was having a good time. Even May who was dreading the date since yesterday.

But Leaf kept her head down most of the dinner. Gary kept his arm around her and when they began to eat he took his arm from around her and put his hand over hers. She was sure it trembled in his.

* * *

After dinner they all headed toward the carnival.

Misty screamed, "Bumper Cars!"

Ash chuckled, "You want to go on those?"

"Hell yes!"

"Then come on."

"Race ya!" Misty said taking off, Ash followed pursuit. They were laughing.

* * *

Paul laughed, "If Ash loses, remind me to hit him on the head."

Dawn tipped her head to the side. "You know," she said to Paul, "you look better when you laugh."

Paul's scowl immediately returned.

Dawn's eyes lit as she saw one of her favorite pastimes. "Paul, let's go to the Haunted House!"

Paul shrugged and put his hands in his pocket, "Sure."

Dawn giggled and linked her arm with his, hand still in his pocket and walked away.

* * *

Drew smirked at May, "Hey Red, bet I can beat you at those games." He pointed toward an area where people were playing different games to win prizes.

"No way Drew," May said, accepting his challenge.

They walked away arguing.

* * *

That left Gary and Leaf standing there.

Gary sighed. Leaf didn't even talk to him.

Well it was only for one date. Date, discard, repeat. That was Gary's process.

But for some reason he didn't want to let her go.

Leaf was his. Or was he hers?

* * *

(Leaf's POV)

Gary turned to look at me, "Well? Isn't there anything that the lovely Leaf would like to do?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

Gary took my hand. "Let's walk around till you find something you want to do."

I felt guilty. I was probably ruining the whole date for him. "Or we could do something you want to?"

Gary looked at me and then faked a thinking pose, "Well let's see, we could take a romantic walk or go on that super huge, super fast scary roller coaster right after we had dinner."

I smiled, "A romantic walk sounds nice."

He ruffled my hair just like he used to and gave me a smile. It wasn't impatient or bored or fake. It was nice.

I wish I could act normal. But I can't around him. Especially, not after I saw that picture in his room.

Our picture.

I heard Gary laugh. We were passing the bumper cars and Misty was beating the hell out of Ash.

"Hold on," he told me, "I have to take this picture for Paul."

Sigh, why did I have to leave him?

* * *

***Flashback***

**Gary and I were playing in a cove off the Orange Islands. **

"**Hey Leaf, look at this!" Gary walked over to me and put a green tropical flower in my hair.**

"**It looks amazing on you."**

**I blushed.**

**He gave me a bracelet that day. It had a green tropical flower on it. I wore it every day.**

**I never was able to read his** **mind. But I didn't care. Not knowing was what drew me to him in the first place. I longed to know his thoughts. And what he thought about me.**

**Ever since I was little, Gary was my best friend, my most anticipated rival and the love of my life.**

**The only love of my life.**

**Every day with him was a dream.**

**One day after school in 7****th**** grade, my mom gave me the worst news of my life.**

"**Leaf, sweetie?"**

"**Yeah, mom?"**

"**I don't know how to tell you this but I'm sending you to the Sinnoh region."**

"**What?"**

"**Sorry, sweetie but there is a really good school there."**

"**But what about Gary?"**

"**He's staying here, sweetheart."**

**My heart was in pain. I could feel it crying.**

**Telling Gary was worse.**

"**Leaf, what's wrong?"**

"**I'm going to school in the Sinnoh region."**

"**What?" His features of worry were replaced with anger.**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Save you're sorry and go. Just get the hell out of my life!"**

"**You won't miss me?"**

"**No, I don't care what you do."**

"**Gary, I lo-"**

"**Just shut up. I hope I never see you again."**

**With that he ran away. I never saw him after that.**

**My heart broke in half. It shattered. It was gone, just like he was gone.**

**The dream came to an end.**

**But I still loved him. **

**In 8****th**** grade I met Dawn, May and Misty. They had the same power as me and they were the best friends I could ever ask for.**

**They slowly helped heal my broken heart. But it could never truly heal.**

**I still wore his bracelet. I thought if I wore it then someday I could see him again.**

_Now he's back._

Except he moved on. He forgot me. He didn't care about me. He didn't love me.

And I don't know what I feel toward him.

Fear? Regret? Could it be that I still love him?

My concise roared at me. 'Stop it Leaf, how could you still love him? After what you did? You're a monster.

_A love from you would be twisted.'_

* * *

I clutched my stomach.

But it wasn't my stomach hurting.

It was my heart, my past, my memories.

There was something about this place.

_The air seemed to whisper that the past was very much alive._

Gary looked over to see me in pain.

"Leaf, are you okay?"

His face was filled with worry, the same worry he had before I told him I was leaving.

He looked me straight in the eyes.

It wasn't the air whispering to me. It was his eyes.

_The past I could never forget is coming back to haunt me through those eyes._

I straightened myself back up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, do you want me to take you home?"

I shook my head. Gary took my hand and we continued walking.

I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked over to see Gary staring at my hand.

My bracelet actually.

His bracelet.

His eyes widened.

Before he could say anything I hugged him.

"What's with the hug?"

I took a breath. "To say sorry that I'm probably the worst date ever."

"You're nothing of the sort."

Then Gary took me and kissed me full on.

I melted. It was magical.

At that moment there wasn't anything more I wanted than him.

There was never anything I could want more than him.

He was my heart.

I was his from the very first time I saw him.

Reluctantly, the kiss broke.

I found the courage to look into his eyes. They were filled with more passion than I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry," Gary hung his head.

He shouldn't have been. I wanted that kiss ten times more than he could imagine.

We arrived at the Ferris wheel where they were taking pictures of couples when they got to the top. The pictures were being displayed on a big screen.

I saw some familiar faces about to arrive at the top.

I nudged Gary, "Hey look."

Gary looked up and started laughing as a picture of the couple was shown on the big screen.

It was Dawn blowing Paul a kiss. Paul looked uncomfortable.

Then a picture of Misty and Ash was shown. They were giving each other bunny ears.

Gary laughed, "Do you want to go on that?"

"Nah, I like how you romantic walk is going."

He smiled, "Me too. But come on, I know a place behind the carnival. I think you'll like it."

I squeezed his hand, "Then show me."

I wasn't afraid of him anymore.

He took me around the carnival.

I gasped.

It was the beach. There was a huge rock surrounded by water. Twinkly lights were shining all around.

It was so romantic.

Gary jumped onto the rock and held out his hand and I jumped, landing in his arms.

We sat down and he put his arm around me. I leaned my head into his shoulder.

Someone from behind us called out, "Hey do you want me to take a picture of you two lovebirds?"

It was Dawn and Paul. Dawn, of course, brought her camera.

When we didn't answer, Dawn assumed it meant no.

"Aw," she said, "Come on, I don't have any of you two! I got great pictures of Ash and Misty and May and Drew. There are real cute ones of me and Paul."

Gary looked astonished, "Paul actually took a picture?"

I smiled, "Let's take a picture, Gary."

He smiled and we posed for the picture. He had his arm around me and it looked like we were leaning in for a kiss.

Click went Dawn's camera.

"This is so cute!" Dawn gushed.

"You guys look good," Paul admitted.

I looked at the picture. It was cute.

"Hey Dawn, send me that picture. I want to put it up in my room," Gary asked.

Dawn nodded.

Gary continued, "Now go away and quit spoiling mine and Leaf's evening."

Paul smiled and led Dawn away.

I leaned back against Gary.

There was no way I could avoid him anymore.

I was still in love with him.

* * *

_**And that, readers of this story, is the end of this chapter. It was pretty intense, was it not?**_

_**Just to say, just because Gary and Leaf kissed does not mean they are together. Oh no my duckies. That happens later on.**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 5: A game of Cat and Mouse. Contestshipping! (Don't you just love the title?)**_

_**May is tired of being a pawn in Drew's game. When she switches the rules, the tables will turn. Will Drew finally lose at his own game? And someone interrupts their date. Who is it?**_

_**In the B-story of this chapter, Dawn discovers a prophecy about none other than our four heroines. This prophecy may help her discover why our four heroes aren't able to have their minds read. Even though Misty thinks she's figured out why she can't read Ash's mind.**_

_**Now press the pretty review button if you want chapter 5. I mean it. **_


	5. A Game of Cat and Mouse

_**Here we are, I'm updating early because your authoress is extremely hyper and bored out her mind. Presenting… the even longer awaited Contestshipping chapter 5! Part II of the date: A Game of Cat and Mouse.**_

_**Me: Guess what song is stuck in my head? Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.**_

_**Drew: Who cares! Everyone has been waiting for this chapter for like a month, especially all my fan girls! They deserve the Drew!**_

_**May: They can have you; no one wants you over here.**_

_**Paul: Why am I on steroids?**_

_**Me: Wrong story Paul. You're on steroids in PokeHigh: Sins Result in Chaos.**_

_**Paul: Fine, I'll go comment over there then.**_

_**Dawn: I find a prophecy! Ha, I feel important.**_

_**Drew: The story please!**_

_**Misty: The only way you can have it is if you do the disclaimer. **_

_**Drew: SurferGurl14 doesn't on Pokémon.**_

_**Me: On we go! Chapter 5: A Game of Cat and Mouse. Some of it is in May's POV**_

_**May: I wonder who the mouse is….**_

_

* * *

_

Outside the carnival three guys stood watching four couples walk into the brightly lit lights.

"Hey look, it's Drew Hayden with the new girl May Maple," said one of the guys.

One of the other guys looked up with a glint in his eye.

* * *

(May's POV)

Drew smirked over at me, "Hey Red, I bet I can beat you at those games." He pointed over to where people were playing games and winning prizes.

Red, I was getting annoyed by that nickname. I'm also getting annoyed by him, but that's a whole other story.

"No way Drew," I said.

* * *

We both walked over one of the games. Looks like all you had to do was knock down some bottles with a baseball. Seemed simple enough but I wasn't really in the mood.

"How about this?"

Drew was looking at me.

"Nah, you can do it."

He smirked. He was just going to show off. Now would be a time where my mind-reading powers would have come in handy.

What was up with Drew? First he pisses me off, and then he acts like nothing happened and is all nice. And now we are on a date and he's showing off in front of me. Is this how he gets girls? It's really pathetic.

But for some reason that bothers me so much.

Acting like he hates me then caring for me.

Is he bi-polar? Multiple personalities? She could make a case for the latter.

_I remembered what Dawn told me when I told her why I was so mad yesterday, "Sounds like he's getting to you."_

_I had sighed. "So how have you found anything to why we can't read their minds?"_

_Dawn's mouth turned to a grim frown, "No. I haven't figured out anything. But I promise that I won't rest until I do."_

_I smiled. That was Dawn. If she had a mission, she sought out to complete it._

Dawn was probably secretly investigating right now.

That was another thing that bothered her. They couldn't read their mind. That never happened to them before except Leaf.

Leaf told them her story last night. May felt so bad; it seemed like Leaf was dying on the inside. Either from heartbreak or love.

In three days, these boys have managed to turn their lives into utter chaos.

Clack!

She almost about Drew. He ended up hitting them on his first try.

"So May, which animal do you want?"

"Uhm," I looked at the stuffed animals till my eye caught a red animal, "The red snake."

The guy handed it to me and I put it on like a scarf.

Drew looked over at me, "That looks stupid."

Here's mean Drew again.

My anger was growing, "It looks better on me than it ever would on you."

Suddenly an idea clicked, I was going to turn this around.

"So Drew," I said flirtingly, "Why did you decide to go on a date with me?"

Drew was shocked, "Uhm, uhm, uhm…."

I smirked. "Face it Drew, you think I'm amazing."

He turned to me coldly, "No. You're nowhere near amazing."

"Really? Why are you being so mean all of a sudden?"

Drew suddenly looked smug.

He slipped a hand around my waist and pulled me closer. He brushed some hair away from my forehead.

"Forgive me, I don't mean to be so uninviting." His hot breath tickled my ear.

He then looked at me. "I'm not making you feel uncomfortable, am I May?"

I froze. He planned this. I wasn't going to let him win.

I grabbed his collar and pulled myself closer to him.

"I'm not uncomfortable at all, Drew darling."

He smirked, he leaned his lips closer to mine. I braced myself until I heard someone clearing their throat.

Drew let me go and we spun around to see…

* * *

"Brendan Birch," growled Drew, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged non-chalantly, "Just walking around, until I saw the beautiful May. I was surprised to see her on a date with you Hayden."

"Well she is on a date with me. Problem?"

"Not with me, but May looked uncomfortable. I thought I would play prince charming and save her."

What as Brendan really doing here? I read his mind. 'Ha, Hayden's in a tight spot. I should just leave with May just to piss him off.'

I growled. That jerk! And I thought he was actually okay.

"Actually Brendan, I wasn't uncomfortable at all." I glanced over at his shocked face.

He looked straight at me, "I apologize for interrupting your date, May."

Then Misty should up with Ash. She winked. She had come to my rescue!

"Guys, I lost one of my earrings in the arcade. Could you help us find it?"

"Sure," I said quickly.

"Yeah," Drew said.

"I'll help," Brendan added.

Ash cleared his throat, "I think three of us should look downstairs and two upstairs."

Brendan took my hand, "May and I will search upstairs."

Drew and Ash both put an arm around Brendan's neck causing him to let go of my hand.

Drew smirked, "You're coming with me Birch."

Ash and Drew led Brendan away as Misty and I followed behind them.

* * *

**Arcade (Upstairs):**

Misty took her 'missing earring' out of her pocket. We grinned at each other.

"You're a lifesaver Mist."

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

**Arcade (Downstairs/ Third Person POV):**

Drew pushed Brendan as soon as the girls went upstairs.

Ash went upstairs to avoid the fight that was waiting to come.

"Chill out lover boy." Brendan growled to Drew.

"What's that supposed to mean, tough guy?"

"I'm telling you to lay off May, Hayden."

"Huh? Oh. Well it's not my fault that the girls can't resist Drew Hayden. I guess I could turn the charm down a little."

"Don't push me Hayden!"

"Or what will you do, Birch?"

Brendan threw a punch which Drew avoided.

They were yelling and throwing punches until Misty, Ash and May herself walked down.

Ash broke up the fight and Brendan left bitter.

Drew scoffed, "I don't know why he got so worked up all of a sudden."

Just then Dawn and Paul walked in to take some pictures and left to find Gary and Leaf.

Drew sighed, "Its midnight, lets meet the others and go home."

They all met at the front of the carnival. Leaf was frantic with worry that only Misty and May noticed.

"Something happened, tell you at home," Leaf whispered to them.

This had to be big.

At their house, they said their goodbyes.

Gary kissed Leaf's cheek, Paul kissed Dawn's lips and Ash kissed Misty's forehead.

Everyone left to go to their respective houses, leaving May with Drew.

May turned to leave, "Bye."

Drew grabbed her hand, swiftly pulling her back and kissing her lips. Then he released her hand and started to walk home.

May just stood there. That made her so angry but something was wrong with Leaf and that was more important than Drew Hayden's multiple personality disorder.

Drew smirked as he walked home, "I still won," he whispered as he saw May enter her house.

* * *

Misty sat down. "So what's wrong Leaf? Let's have it."

"I can't read minds anymore!"

May and Misty stared at her while Dawn sat there as if she was trying to remember something.

"Maybe that was it," Dawn said, talking to herself.

Leaf looked up, "What?"

Dawn walked over to a room and returned to their living room

She held and ancient looking book. She flipped through a couple of pages till she found a even more ancient looking piece of paper folded inside. It looked slightly burnt.

"Now I understand," Dawn began, "This is a prophecy and it's about us! And the guys they are talking about must be Ash, Paul, Gary and Drew."

May groaned, "Don't mention that name in this house."

Misty shushed May, "What do you mean, Dawn? Will this prophecy explain why Leaf's powers are gone?"

Dawn looked up and firmly nodded. She began reading the prophecy,

"_Four maidens will travel to a ton that is dull,_

_There they find lads of whom their powers are null._

_These men are special for a purpose you see,_

_For each miss will fall in love with one of said he's._

_But hardships will fall on every trail,_

_Always true love will end to prevail._

_Recognitions of love will the powers go gone,_

_It will all take place during the darkness before dawn."_

Misty sat taking it all in, and Leaf looked extremely guilty. May was just confused, "What?"

Dawn sighed, "Okay, the four maidens are us. We came here and found boys whose minds we can't read. Those boys are Gary, Paul, Ash and,"

May glared at her.

"And…other. But the prophecy says that we will fall in love with them and when we do we will lose our powers just like Leaf."

Misty put an arm around Leaf, "Did you fall in love with Gary?"

Leaf sighed, "I've been in love with him, and it just took me this long to realize it."

Dawn finished, "And she lost her powers at around midnight, which in this case, is the darkness before dawn."

May sighed, "Whoa."

Misty gave Dawn a sad smile, "So it looks like we are all going to lose our powers in the end."

Dawn looked up, "I guess so, and love must be more powerful than mind-reading. So we must choose, love or mind-reading and we will fall in love eventually."

Misty shook her head, "I don't think Ash is one of the guys though. I think the reason we can't read his mind is because it's constantly blank."

Leaf laughed, "You give him less credit then he deserves."

May looked determined, "Well I'm not going to fall in love and I'm keeping my power."

Leaf just stared at her, "You are going to fight a prophecy?"

May smiled. "Yeah, and who knows. I just might win."

Misty sighed, "Well I'm not going to fight it. I'm going to give Ash a chance."

Dawn smiled, "I won't do either. I'm going to try and find a way around it until I meaningfully fall in love."

Leaf hugged Dawn, "Well said."

Misty yawned, "Well let's crash. We have school tomorrow."

May smirked. 'Fighting the prophecy and keeping her powers was going to be a piece of cake. There was no way she would ever fall in love with Drew Hayden.'

* * *

**I hope May realizes sometime soon that she is really fighting me. Who was with Brendan at the beginning of the chapter? What was his real reason for coming to the carnival? What will Leaf do now that she is powerless? And what is Dawn thinking about getting around?**

**So that's chapter 5. Sorry it was so short. I'll make it up by giving chapter sneak peeks!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 6: Fear Itself. Ikarishipping!**

**Dawn searches for a way around the prophecy when Lucas has something planned for her. When she gets trapped, she gets some surprising help. Then she gets an idea to avoid the prophecy.**

**In the B-story: The gang makes a couple of new friends and Leaf suffers heartbreak.**

***Sneak Peek at the chapter 8 summary***

**Chapter 8: Abusing your love. Pokeshipping!**

**Misty thinks that she may be on the verge of losing her powers until her new lover suddenly takes a different turn.**

**In the B-story: May says she won't fall in love with Drew but that can't stop him from falling in love with her.**

***Sneak Peak for Chapter 9 summary***

**Chapter 9: It's Only Fair. Oldrivalshipping!**

**"You hurt me, and I hurt you. It's only fair. Now i don't want anything to do with you. Go back to your whore." Leaf turned on her heel and walked away from a very stunned playboy by the name of Gary Oak. **

**In the B-story: Ash returns from his mysterious disappearance and Misty learns that she is being pushed aside.**

**Please donate your reviews for this chapter by pressing the box below that reads REVIEW. Have a good day.**


	6. Kill the Lights!

**Chapter 6: Kill the Lights. Ikarishipping! I changed the name.**

**By the way, over 1,550 hits. That makes one happy authoress! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the most freaking amazing people ever! :)**

**And one more thing, I have a lot of twists, starting with this chapter. Ha. As a treat for my readers, the next few chapters will have something you will never guess. Ha.**

**Me: I'm exhausted, someone do the disclaimer and we'll start the next chapter.**

**Drew: You aren't going to go on about some random thing? I'm surprised.**

**May: That's not normal!**

**Paul: Eh… you all are very odd. SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Me: Thanks Paul. Just an FYI, there will be attempted rape and implied sex in this chapter, but it's not in detail. Here we go! Chapter 6: Kill the Lights! Some of it will be in Dawn's POV.**

* * *

(Third Person POV)  
Dawn walked downstairs, exhausted. She had been trying to do in-depth research for the prophecy and everything and only got four hours of sleep.

Misty greeted her. "Hey sleepy-head."

May stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth, "Late."

Leaf was smiling, "Good Morning!"

That was odd. Leaf was really happy for a girl who just lost her powers. Dawn wondered…

"Hey Leaf? Did you get your powers again?"

"No."

Misty clapped her hands. "The guys said they would give us a ride to school."

May and Dawn exchanged a disgusted look.

Then May looked questioningly toward Misty, "But it's a five minute walk. You almost chewed our heads off for asking to take the car. Now you're excited about riding a motorcycle to school?"

Misty looked uncomfortable but was saved when the doorbell rang.

Dawn sighed. Leaf and Misty were acting extremely weird. Maybe it was love. But Dawn was too cranky and tired to be happy for her friends.

And she had to ride on Paul's motorcycle. If he said one word to her, she was going to blow up in his face.

She picked up her bag and walked outside to see 3 motorcycles instead of 4.

"Where's Paul?" Dawn asked.

"He's playing hooky, you're riding with me and red," Drew said gesturing toward his motorcycle.

The ride to school was definitely awkward with 3 people on the motorcycle but May was relieved that Dawn was there. It saved her from Drew's presence.

Dawn and May walked over to the school vending machine to get some energy drinks so Dawn wouldn't be snoring in class.

They both stood in front of the respected vending machine where May got a bag of cookies and Dawn got a Monster energy drink.

"May, I'm going to hit my locker before class."

"Well I'm not waiting for you. See you in class."

Dawn trudged to her locker and quickly fiddled with her lock, trying to remember the combination. 14-52-31. The locker opened, much to Dawn's relief.

She exchanged her things and quickly chugged her drink. She should be awake for class.

Dawn felt a rush of energy and walked confidently to class, looking almost flawless, not like a girl who got about 4 hours of sleep.

But as she entered the classroom, she looked around her. Have you ever had that feeling where you think someone is watching you? Well that's the feeling Dawn had as she walked to Biology.

Dawn sat through and took notes on the mitochondria all throughout Biology and was whispering with May. But throughout the whole class, Dawn still had that feeling that someone was watching her.

She quickly read a couple of minds.

'_This is so boring.'_

'_This would be a good chance to ask out Liz.'_

'_Man, what time is lunch already? I'm fucking starving.'_

Nothing seemed out of the usual. Dawn shrugged off the thought and packed her bag.

As the bell rang, she put her bag on her shoulder and walked out to lunch.

What she didn't notice was one mind watching her leave from the desk behind her, with one creepy thought.

'_Ha. Dawn, you have no idea what I have in store for you.'_

* * *

Dawn was greeted in the lunch line by her friend Melody.

"Hey Dawn!"

"Hey Melody, what's up?"

"The funniest thing happened in drama."

"Really? Tell me at the table."

Recently their table grew from just the four of them to six, adding Melody and Zoey, a friend of Leaf's.

As the six girls sat at their table, Melody began telling her story; but Dawn was watching Leaf.

Leaf's eyes were moving from their table to another table. Another table that happened to contain a certain Gary Oak.

Everyone was now watching Leaf even though she was completely oblivious.

"You know what," Leaf said, "I'm going to tell Gary that I like him."

Misty smiled, "You go girl."

Leaf was pleased by all the encouraging words and stood up, just in time to see a pretty brunette walk over and sit down next to Gary, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Gary responded by putting his arm around her.

Leaf's face went from shock to pure agony.

She sat back down and put her head to the table and didn't bring it back up.

Zoey put a hand on Leaf's back. "Leaf, I'm so sorry."

Misty dismissed the girl sitting by Gary, "Come on Leafy, you're way prettier than her."

Melody scrunched her nose, "He's not worth it if he can't realize that he's an idiot for choosing a whore over you, Leaf."

Leaf brought her head back up and plastered on a fake smile. "I'll be fine. He's just one guy."

'_One guy that lost you your powers,'_ May couldn't help but think.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

I've had enough. "Hey guys, I'm going to walk around for the rest of lunch."

I got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

I want to go home and sleep! This prophecy is confusing the hell out me. And another thing, the guys. We are paired with the jerks of this school excluding Ash. He's just dense.

Drew is okay; he's just arrogant.

Gary's just a playboy. Melody told me he was a new girl like every week; so is Leaf supposed to be last week's whore? Just look at what he did to her! She's devastated.

And Paul, he is a cold-hearted jerk and he doesn't talk. I tried so hard to break through his little shell on our date. All I got was blunt answer but he was perfectly fine talking to his friends. Just not me; but why does that bother me? I'll tell you why. Because I was so nice to him; he hates me for no reason. As I said before, he's a jerk. No, he's the king of jerks.

Goddamn, I swear I'm about to pass out. Maybe I should go get another energy drink.

Okay, Dawn. Distract yourself; read some minds or something.

'_Dawn Berlitz is all alone in the hallway? This is a perfect time.'_

Perfect time for what?

'_Time to set the trap.'_

Trap? What the hell is going on?

'_Keep walking Dawn, you're almost where I want you to be.'_

I quickly turned around the corner instead of going straight.

'_No matter where you turn, I have you cornered.'_

Oh yeah? We'll see about that. I turned around and started walking back.

'_Tsk, tsk. It seems you have fallen right into my trap. There is no escape now.'_

Shit. Dead End. I turned around, my back against a row of lockers as I saw a shadow blocking my exit.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"No need to be scared, Dawn. This won't take long."

"Show yourself coward!"

"Have it your way," the shadow stepped forward revealing…

* * *

"Lucas," I hissed, "What do you want and why have you trapped me?"

"Can't you guess Dawn, darling?"

'_It seems pretty obvious that I'm about to rape you.'_

"You're disgusting," I spat.

"I thought you would say I have good taste. I do this a lot, so don't feel flattered."

"I feel far from flattered."

Lucas walked forward and pushed me against the lockers and put his hands around my waist.

"Come on darling, don't be like that."

I shut my eyes, trying to squirm away from Lucas's firm grip. Until…

Suddenly Lucas's arms were off my waist and I remember sinking to the ground before everything went blank.

* * *

I opened my eyes and my vision blurred to normal. I was at home. In my bedroom. I looked over to my clock.

2:00

Holy Shit! I was sleeping for two hours! I sat up to see Paul sitting at my desk flipping through some magazines.

He looked up to see me awake, "You're awake."

"Obviously," I scoffed.

I waited.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Hello! Care to explain what happened to me?"

"To make a long story short, Lucas tried to rape you but I pulled him off before he could actually do anything. You passed out and since I was already playing hooky, I decided to take you home. May is going to tell your teachers that you felt sick and went home. And I felt obligated to stay in case you still felt sick. And I didn't want you to pass out again and Misty to come and kill me with that mallet of hers."

"Wow." I can't believe that happened.

I laid back down and pulled my blanket over me and curled under the cover. Paul noticed this and came to sit by my side.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Then I'm going to go."

As he rose, I pulled on the bottom of his shirt. He looked down at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Okay, well if you need anything, just text me, Troublesome. I'm right next door."

"Thanks Paul."

He nodded and walked out my door.

---------

After school, the girls rushed home.

It was all the same.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you need anything?"

I was able to ensure everyone I was fine. And our house functioned as usual.

--------------

(Third Person POV)

Leaf walked outside wearing a white dress that stopped above her knees. She tied her hair into a messy bun. She sat underneath her tree, her favorite tree. It was an oak tree with green leaves. It always made her feel at peace when she was upset.

But not today. The sun was setting early so at 6 it was already cold and dark. And her tree didn't help her. In some way, it only added to her despair.

She saw motorcycles turn into the driveway next door and saw Gary and Ash getting into their house. Gary didn't look her way and walked straight into his house but Ash noticed her and walked over.

"Hey Leaf, how's Dawn?"

"She's fine."

"Are you okay? You seem pretty down."

"Yeah, but I have to ask you. Who was that girl that was at your table today?"

"Courtney? She and Gary went on a date but it didn't go well."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, actually Gary's little date and discard process has become jacked every since we went on that quadruple date."

"What do you think that means?"

"Honestly I think you are the only girl that can heal Gary's broken heart. But anyway, it's cold. You should go inside before you get sick."

"Thanks Ash, you're a real pal, ya know that?"

Leaf gave Ash a hug but she glanced over at the guy's house and maybe it was her imagination but she could swear she saw Gary watching them from his window and he closed the curtains after seeing the beginning of their hug.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

11 o'clock. Time to get ready for bed.

I brushed my teeth, changed my clothes and let my hair down.

But there was something wrong.

I was scared to sleep. I think I want Paul to be here.

Sighing, I picked up my phone and texted Paul.

**Can you come over right now?**

There was an instant reply and a thud outside.

**Open your balcony door.**

I opened the balcony and there stood Paul, dressed in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Yeah? I was sleeping."

"Please Paul, stay with me for a bit?"

Paul entered my room and closed the balcony door.

"God Troublesome, what temperature do you keep your room at? It's burning hot in here."

I peered behind me to see Paul had shed his t-shirt and it was now lying on my floor.

"Hey Paul, you can stay in my bed for a while."

He came to sit on the bed. "I don't think I should after what happened today."

"It's not like you're going to seduce me."

"I don't know, you look pretty sexy in those shorts," Paul leaned over me.

I smiled, "Well maybe I'm okay if it's you."

I threw my tank top on the floor.

And one thing led to another and let's say we got it done.

At the end, Paul decided he should go back to his room and sleep.

"Paul, we should do this again sometime."

Paul stopped and looked back as he arrived at the balcony door. He grinned.

"Yeah we should. How about tomorrow?"

I winked, "See you tomorrow night."

After Paul left, I sat thinking; me and Paul could work like this. A sexual relationship instead of a loving relationship. We probably weren't going to fall for each other like this. I can be with him and not lose my powers. It's like kicking the prophecy right in the ass!

But I couldn't help but notice there were 2 things that didn't make any sense at all considering what has happened today

One, How did Lucas trap me so easily when I was reading his mind?

And Two, Why was Paul at school when Lucas was going to rape me if he was playing hooky?

* * *

**Lucas seemed to know how to manipulate Dawn pretty well. Will Dawn's plan work? And how did Paul know to save Dawn? Why is Gary avoiding Leaf?**

**And that is the miraculous chapter 6. Okay so just to clarify; Dawn thinks that having sex with Paul will get her around the prophecy. I didn't have a little thing for Dawn but I got this idea and it fits really well in the plot so sorry if you didn't want stuff like that.**

**Sneak Peak for chapter 8 and 9. I'm adding quotes and making it a little more detailed.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 7: Abusing Your Love. Pokeshipping!**

**Misty goes on another date with Ash, and after a while she thinks she will soon lose her powers. And she's okay with it until Ash suddenly takes a turn in a whole other direction.**

"**So Misty, do you want to go out for lunch?"**

"**Sure Ash, that sounds fun."**

"**You know I mean like a date, right?"**

"**Yeah."**

**----**

**In the B-story May knows she won't be falling in love with Drew anytime soon but that won't stop Drew from falling in love with her.**

"**Am I sensing that Drew Hayden, the heartthrob of Bell's Academy, is falling for May Maple?"**

"**Shut up Paul, I'm not falling for May."**

* * *

***Sneak Peek Chapter 8: It's Only Fair***

**Chapter 8: It's Only Fair. Oldrivalshipping!**

"**You hurt me, I hurt you. It's only fair. Now I don't want anything to do with you. Go back to your whore." Leaf turned on her heel, leaving a very stunned playboy by the name of Gary Oak.**

**----**

"**Leaf let me prove myself," said Gary.**

"**No."**

"**I know what you're hiding from me."**

**----**

**In the B-story Ash returns from his mysterious disappearance and Misty learns she is being pushed aside.**

"**Ash, where have you been?"**

"**I can't really tell you, Mist."**

**----**

"**Sorry Misty, but I'm breaking it off."**

"**Can I at least know why?"**

"**I'm sorry but I can't tell you."**

**Melody glared at Ash, "It's because you're gay, isn't it."**

**Ash looked at Misty, "I'll tell you if she leaves."**

**----**

"**So that's it? You're doing this, just because of that?"**

"**Sorry Misty, but it's not my decision."**

"**Fine," Misty ran past him, to her house and shut the door of her room and started crying.**

**Then there was a knock at her door.**

* * *

***Sneak Peak at Chapter 9: All Out Battlefield.***

**Chapter 9: All Out Battlefield. Contestshipping!**

**May and Drew both try out for the winter play of modern Pride and Prejudice. When the plotline seems oddly familiar, will it tell the ending to May and Drew?**

"**May, you should totally try out for the play!"**

"**Actually I think I will."**

**----**

"**I heard May is trying out for the play. You should too, Drew. Or else she might have to kiss someone like Brendan or Harley."**

"**Fine, fine. I'll try out. I already know I'll get the part."**

**----**

"**Drew Hayden," May growled, "What are you doing here?"**

**Drew flicked his hair, "Getting the part of Mr. Darcy, obviously."**

"**How are you so sure of that?"**

"**I know these things Red."**

**----**

**May's happiness faded as she saw the name of who would be playing Mr. Darcy.**

**----**

**In the B-story, Paul almost gets caught as he returns home from Dawn's bedroom.**

"**I guess I should go."**

**Dawn sat up a little and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I'll miss you."**

**Paul winked, "Feisty, aren't ya? Well I'll be back tomorrow night."**

**He hopped from her balcony to his bedroom window.**

"**Nice of you to finally show up Paul."**


	7. Abusing Your Love

**Sorry for the long wait. But with Valentine's Day and all I felt the need to update. There's a new poll on my profile. I will update stories on the results of that poll. And the next story I might start is on my profile, it's called Secretly Loving It. Thanks to the reviewers.**

**Me: Wow, I'm so lazy.**

**Leaf: Yeah, you are.**

**Drew: Si.**

**May: Yup.**

**Paul: Affirmative.**

**Dawn: Pretty Much.**

**Gary: Like Yes.**

**Misty: Qui.**

**Ash: Positive!**

**Me: *sweat drop* Okay. Chapter 7: Abusing Your Love. Pokeshipping. Some in Misty's POV. And on we go!**

* * *

"Leaf, are you okay with going to school today?"

"Sheesh Misty. I'm perfectly fine. Ash kind of gave me like confidence to go to school. He's a great guy for you."

Misty laughed. "He is, isn't he?"

"Well, I will see you at lunch."

"Bye Leaf!" Misty called out as Leaf walked into her 1st class of the day.

Leaf looked back and gave her a small smile, Misty peeked into Leaf's class to see her laughing with a blonde guy.

Misty smiled knowingly; maybe this was the real reason why Leaf was okay.

* * *

Paul and Drew walked into 1st period yawning.

As Drew walked into the room, he noticed that May was not there. Class started in 3 minutes and she was usually early.

Drew nudged Paul, "Where's May?"

Paul shrugged, "How am I supposed to know. She's not my girlfriend."

"She's not mine either!"

"Sure, sure. But how come she is the first thing that catches your eye?""

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing at all. Is it possible that Drew Hayden, the heartthrob of Bell's Academy is falling for May Maple?"

"Shut up Paul. I'm not falling for May."

Paul gave Drew a look as they sat down.

"Okay, maybe I like her a little."

"That's what I thought," Paul said, smirking.

* * *

Ash boldly approached Misty as she sat alone at her table waiting for her friends.

"Hey Misty."

"What's up Ash?"

"I was wondering if I could take you out to lunch tomorrow."

"Sure, Ash."

"I mean like a date."

"I know."

Misty smiled at Ash before he left with a silly grin on his face.

As soon as the others girls came to the table, Misty became extremely overly excited.

"Guess what! Guess what?"

Zoey laughed, "I'm gonna take a wild guess, Gary got eaten by a pack of wild wolves."

Everyone laughed especially Leaf.

Misty smiled, "No, something even better!"

May groaned, "What Misty?"

"I got asked out!!"

Melody looked at her, "By Ash?"

Misty went into a fit of giggles.

Dawn smirked, "You know that means yes."

Leaf clapped her hands, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

The girls squealed with delight attracting confused looks from all the guys.

May's face suddenly turned grave and Misty, Leaf and Dawn soon understood as the figures of Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary walked over and sat down at their table.

May immediately got all up in Drew's face, "Who invited you to sit down at our table?"

"The fact that Ash is taking Misty out tomorrow," Drew teased, enjoying the looks of fury appearing on May's face.

May felt her teeth begin to grind. She pointed to the door. "Misty. Ash. You two are welcome to leave. Which in turn means Drew is too."

Gary clapped his hands to distract May. "So do you girls have plans for tomorrow, since its Valentine's Day?"

Dawn yawned, "I'll be sleeping in."

Everyone nodded but only Paul caught the double meaning of that.

Paul smirked," I'm probably going to be doing the same thing."

Dawn squeezed his hand underneath the table.

Leaf leaned to Zoey and whispered, "Do you get the feeling that we're missing something?"

Gary's ears perked as he heard what Leaf had to say.

Zoey piped up. "Kenny and I are going to see a movie."

Melody laughed, "And I'm probably going to crash their date."

Ash looked at Leaf, "Do you have anything planned?"

"Well actually, I'm going on a date tomorrow," Leaf confessed, blushing madly.

All the girls leaned in. "With who?"

"There's this really nice guy named James in my first class and he asked me on a date."

May laughed, "Looks like I'll be crashing that date."

Zoey and Misty looked over to see Gary's face turn to stone. He wasn't laughing or interested in Leaf's Valentine's Day plans along with everyone else.

Misty nudged May and pointed under the table to Gary.

May whispered, "It seems like he wanted Leaf to be single for tomorrow."

"Then it's a good thing she's not," Misty whispered back.

May was suddenly stiff and Drew's eyes began to glare with hatred. May slowly turned around to see who had placed their hand on her shoulder.

It was Brendan Birch.

"May? I was wondering if you had plans tomorrow."

May was speechless and began to fidget as she tried to think of a nice way to let him down until Drew stood up.

"Yeah, she has plans with me. So run along Birch."

Brendan met Drew's glare. "I don't believe a girl with a brain would actually agree on a second date with you Hayden."

"Well I did. Problem Brendan?"

Brendan and Drew both looked over at May surprised.

Drew sat back down as Brendan threw a hand through his hair. "No problem. Maybe next time May."

He walked away glaring at Drew.

May glared at Drew, "This does not mean we have a date tomorrow."

Drew sweat dropped at her anger.

Everyone else was now bored with them and began talking amongst themselves.

Drew leaned in to whisper to May. "Well how about you and I go spy on Ash and Misty's date. You know Birch will be following us."

"Eh…fine."

Drew smiled.

May pointed a finger at him. "But it's still not a date."

Drew put up his hands in defeat. "Fine by me. Did you think I actually wanted to go on a date with you?"

May exploded, "DREW HAYDEN!!!!"

Dawn interrupted, "If you two are done with your moronic argument for the day?"

Drew nodded to her. "I believe we are…for the day."

* * *

(MISTY POV)

"You are wearing these shoes with these pants with this shirt with this jacket and these accessories."

My eyes popped as I saw what my friends spent hours preparing for my date with Ash. Which was in 30 minutes!

Leaf got a brown jacket which was fashionable and warm. May picked out some really cool skinny jeans. Dawn, oh my god, found an adorable yellow halter neck tank and matching brown boots.

It was the perfect outfit.

As Dawn gave me some last minute pointers, the doorbell rang. My body temperature immediately went up by like 100 degrees.

Ash stood by the door. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

He led me to a red Ferrari and gallantly opened the passenger door for me. I slowly got inside, frightened.

He got inside and started the engine.

I found some courage inside me. "I didn't know you had a car."

"Yeah, we all do actually. But it was Gary's idea to get motorcycles, just so we would look like jackasses on our first day."

"He wanted you to look like jackasses?"

"No he and Drew thought we would look cool but Paul said we looked like jackasses."

I laughed.

He parked and we both got out.

"Oh my god," I gasped," How did you know I love this place?"

Ash grinned, "I have sources."

"May?"

"And Leaf."

"Ugh!"

Ash grinned and led me inside. As we ordered, we started talking about classes, friends, events, and the whole date was going great. I was so scared of running out of things to say but that didn't happen.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

**Meanwhile Outside Starbucks:**

"Hurry up Drew."

"Shut up May. I'm coming."

"Okay they entered Starbucks."

May and Drew hid in the bushes watching their friends through the window.

Drew peered through and spotted Ash and Misty.

"What's going on Drew?"

"They are laughing."

"That's it. No making out? No footsie?"

"Nope. They're a boring pair. What did you expect?" Drew rolled his eyes.

"Some sign of affection," May flared.

"Oh I'm sure Ash planned to have sex with her right on the table."

"Not like that!"May was blushing really hard.

Drew noticed this and leaned in. He could have swore May leaned in too. And right as their lips were about to touch…

"Hey! What are you two doing out here." It was a Starbucks employee.

Drew flicked his hair. "Can't two people make out in the bushes outside of Starbucks in peace?"

The employee didn't find that to be funny. "Get lost before I call the cops."

May slapped her hand on top of Drew's mouth to stop him from saying more. "Okay. No worries! We'll be going now."

"This bites," grumbled Drew.

They climbed into Drew's green Volvo.

"So what now," asked May?

"Wanna go catch a movie?"

May shrugged, "Okay."

They pulled out of Starbucks and drove to a nearby movie theater.

May noticed a blue car following them.

"Oh no Drew! Look at what we attracted."

Drew looked back to see the car through the rear-view mirror. And saw May's freaky stalker. But what else did he expect. Brendan was starting to get annoying.

"Not him…" Drew groaned.

* * *

**The Girls' House:**

Dawn walked around her house. "Where did everyone disappear to?"

She walked up to her bedroom and screamed as she saw Paul sitting on her bed flipping through her magazines.

"Not too loud. God. You'll alarm the whole neighborhood."

"Well I walk and see you. Not something I expected."

"You expected someone different?" Paul raised his eyebrows.

"No! It's just I thought you would be by later."

"I'll wait."

Dawn walked over. "Whatcha doing?"

"Looking through Seventeen."

"**Why?"**

"I think it's amusing to look at how better-looking I am than the models you put hearts around in here."

"Someone's modest." Dawn proceeded to take the magazine and kiss him. And went on to… well you get the picture.

And if anyone else knew what they were doing, the world would fall apart as they know it.

* * *

**The Roller Rink:**

"Ah! Help James!"

James grinned as he saw his date trying to stay balanced. He grabbed her hands and helped her skate with him.

Leaf started laughing hysterically as she struggled to skate.

James picked up Leaf and started to spin her around.

Underneath two hats, two girls began to spy. Melody and Zoey decided to stake out Leaf's date just in case one jealous heartbreaker thought to show.

Melody gushed as she saw James pick up Leaf. "They make the cutest couple!"

Zoey laughed, "I know. They could even be homecoming king and queen."

"Oh yeah, why aren't you with Kenny?"

"He caught that new flu that came out. I asked him if he wanted me to come over but he said he didn't want to get me sick."

"Aw. He's so sweet to you."

"Don't forget we are spying on Leaf and James. If they see us, we're busted."

Melody waved her hand dismissing the idea," We aren't spying. We're making sure Gary doesn't decide to crash a date between his ex-date and his rival."

Zoey laughed. "Leaf scored extra brownie points for picking his rival to date, even though she doesn't even know it!"

They were both laughing as the devil himself walked into the rink.

Melody glared, "Typical. I knew he was going to show."

"You don't think he would ruin their date."

"Knowing him, he's here to spy and he'll probably let Leaf see him and then she will want to go home and he'll be satisfied knowing he ended their date early."

"In that case, we need to keep him away."

As Gary began to skate, Zoey and Melody followed, keeping a watchful eye.

* * *

(Misty POV)

Ash drove me back to my house.

"Misty?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"I had fun."

"Me too. Today was so much fun!"

"Wanna go out again after school tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Ash leaned closer and kissed me. I felt myself kissing back. It felt so natural with him.

"MISTY! I see you in the car. Get inside."

I reluctantly broke away.

Ash grinned sheepishly. "Looks like your mom is calling you."

"Dawn is so dead!" I grumbled.

Ash kissed my cheek, "Don't worry about it. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Ash."

I walked over to Dawn who was waiting for me.

"So how was your date?" she asked.

"I'll let what you did slide this time."

I collapsed on my bed.

If I'm going to lose my powers, Ash is worth it.

I closed my eyes and feel asleep.

Ash and I went on three more dates that week. And I felt the powers beginning to fade. But not completely gone.

* * *

A week later, I happily walked into my first class waiting to see Ash's face. But I didn't. I didn't see him for the next three days.

I called to Gary as I saw him walking by. "Gary!"

"Sup?" He looked tired from anxiety or worry.

"Where's Ash?"

"I have no idea. A couple of days ago he packed some clothes and said he was going on a journey to Pallet Town. I don't know why he left."

I felt myself begin to frown.

"But why would Ash just mysteriously leave?"

* * *

_**END! Okay. Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter for those Oldrivalshipping fans! Sorta.**_

**Chapter 8: It's Only Fair. Oldrivalshipping!**

**Leaf and James are driving Gary crazy. Seeing his girl with his rival. Will a question from James to Leaf drive him over the edge? What will Leaf say?**

"**You hurt me, I hurt you. It's only fair. Now I don't want anything to do with you. Go back to your whore." Leaf turned on her heel, leaving a very stunned playboy by the name of Gary Oak.**

**----**

"**Leaf let me prove myself," said Gary.**

"**No."**

"**I know what you're hiding from me."**

**----**

**In the B-story Ash returns from his mysterious disappearance and Misty learns she is being pushed aside.**

"**Ash, where have you been?"**

"**I can't really tell you, Mist."**

**----**

"**Sorry Misty, but I'm breaking it off."**

"**Can I at least know why?"**

"**I'm sorry but I can't tell you."**

**Melody glared at Ash, "It's because you're gay, isn't it."**

**Ash looked at Misty, "I'll tell you if she leaves."**

**----**

"**So that's it? You're doing this, just because of that?"**

"**Sorry Misty, but it's not my decision."**

"**Fine," Misty ran past him, to her house and shut the door of her room and started crying.**

**Then there was a knock at her door.**

**----**

Hope you liked this chapter. Please Donate Reviews to the" I want SurferGurl14 to update this story campaign" box right below this sentence. Thanks :).


	8. It's Only Fair

**Oh Yeah! I'm going to enjoy typing up this chappie! Thanks to the reviewers. Ya'll rock.**

**Me: I'm giddy with excitement.**

**Drew: Giddy?**

**Me: Yes it's a word is it not?**

**Gary: Not one that I've heard.**

**Leaf: I'm going to call James.**

**Gary: Leaf! NOOOOOOOO!**

**Ash: Where am I?**

**Leaf: SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokémon as always.**

**Me: Uhm, okay! Chapter 8: It's Only Fair! Oldrivalshipping and as always some will be in Leaf's POV.**

* * *

**(Leaf POV)**

Simplify. 3x+10y=6y-12.

Ugh! I hate math.

I tried to concentrate on my homework, but it wasn't easy. My mind was recklessly thinking of a boy. Actually two boys. There was the one I always thought about and another. The other was blonde, sweet, patient. He waited for me and made me laugh. It seemed he was able to see all my suffering and would wait and try to heal me. He would stay with me for as long as I wanted. And as far as I knew, he wasn't a player.

Valentine's Day had been great. Misty's date went well. Dawn was cheerful to having the house to herself, which was odd. Dawn hated being alone. May came home from the movies extremely hyper, probably from soda and popcorn. She was probably with Drew. There is no way she can't fall in love with him. Dawn and I were talking about how there is no way she will keep her powers at the rate she's going. And I already lost mine, because of that stupid, idiotic, heartbreaking asshole Gary Oak. But getting off topic. May told us all about Dear John. Misty got mad because that was where she and Ash went Monday after school. Speaking of Ash, I haven't seen him in like four days. Actually all the guys have been different. Drew's been trying to avoid May as much as she's been trying to avoid him. There hasn't been an argument all week! And Paul has loosened up a bit. It doesn't seem like he has a stick up his ass all the time. And Gary…well I just don't care about him. He almost ruined my date. But it was still perfect because of James.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_:

"_James! Help!"_

_James looked back at me trying to stay balanced on me skates. Not my fault that I can't skate. James came over and took my hands._

"_Hey, it's okay. Not everyone's a pro."_

_I scoffed, "Well look at you. You might as well be a male figure skater."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Skate around in tights? No thanks."_

_I giggled. He's just too cute! My favorite song, Love Story, by Taylor Swift started to play._

_**We were both young, when I first saw you. I closed my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standing there, on the balcony in summer air.**_

"_I love this song!" I started to jump around and ended up falling on my butt._

_James laughed, "I can tell."_

_He came and picked me up and spun me around as the music pounded all around us. It seemed like we were the only two there._

_**Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone. I've been waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, marry me Juliet. You never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know.**_

_It felt… peaceful? Perfect? Too good to be true actually. And wasn't I right. Because right at that moment, guess who decided to walk in. None other than Gary._

_He started to skate. Whenever he began to approach us, I pulled James's hand and we skated faster. Farther away from him._

_James nudged me. "Leaf, watch this."_

_I stood and watched as he jumped up, spun around and landed on the back on the floor. _

"_Show off."_

_James gave me a teasing eye. "You want to try?"_

"_Sure. Watch me do better than your girly jump."_

_I had no idea what I was doing. _

_I skated faster and attempted to jump and I was off the ground but I didn't know how to land. As I hit the floor I almost fell forward. But right before my face smashed onto the floor, someone caught my arm. I smiled as I began to look up, expecting my savior to be James._

_But it was Gary._

"_No…" I quickly pulled my arm away._

"_Leaf? Can I talk to you?"_

_Gary looked me straight in the eye and I wanted to pull my gaze away. As I began to answer, two strangely dressed people, wearing long coats and hats over their faces, came up to us. They spoke to Gary with funny accents._

"_Hey you!" said the first one," Would you like to buy some watermelon??"_

_Gary looked at he, confused. "No thanks." He turned back to me._

_The other one grabbed his arm. "We have fresh mangos and kiwi too," she said in her seemingly fake accent._

_The first one grabbed his other arm, "And bananas and apples too!"_

_Gary shouted as they dragged him away," Nooo! I don't want your freaking fruits!"_

"_Don't worry," the second one called," You have plenty of vegetables too!"_

"_That's even worse!!!" Gary called as he struggled to get away._

_I sighed with relief as the two strangers pulled him away. I turned around to bump into James. I had no idea he was there the whole time._

_He looked after the strangers, kind of creeped out. "Wow, were they weird or what?"_

_I tipped my head, "Funny accents, huh?"_

* * *

The next day I walked my tired butt to school just so I could avoid Gary. Misty walked to school with me since Ash wasn't here. But Dawn and May happily accepted a ride from Paul and Drew.

First class had become my favorite. With James sitting right beside me, there was no way it couldn't be fun.

As we walked to lunch together, he seemed pretty nervous.

"Uhm, Leaf?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my god! James I would love to!"

"Awesome."

James pulled me toward him and planted his lips on mine. I began to kiss back. As I pulled away from James's hug, I saw Gary. He looked like he had been there the whole time. James bid me goodbye seeing as he had detention during lunch. Gary was literally 2 feet in front of me when I turned around.

"What the hell were you doing making out with James?"

"I can do whatever I want to Gary."

"I know you can but you're hurting me. You're different for me. Be a little sensitive to my feelings."

"I'm hurting you? I'm hurting you. Be sensitive to your feelings? You weren't sensitive to my feelings. You didn't care that you smashed my heart over and over again."

"So you're doing this for revenge?"

"No. I like James. And James likes me. He's ten times the guy you could ever be."

"Just don't say I broke your heart when you realize you love me and I reject you."

I felt anger boiling in my blood. I was far past mad. Far passed angry. I was freaking pissed off. How dare he speak to me like that? How dare he even tell me things like I'm hurting him? He has no idea what I went through because of him.

"You hurt me. I hurt you. It's only fair. Now I want nothing to do with you. Go back to your whore." I turned on my heel and left Gary, shocked beyond belief.

I got a salad for lunch and began to stab it after I sat down at our table. "I'm angry."

"I can tell by your vicious salad stabbing," Dawn said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

May was sympathetic, "What happened?"

"Well I was having a great day because me and James got together but Gary comes and ruins it by implying that he has feelings for me." Angry tears began to escape from my eyes.

Zoey and Melody exchanged a look.

Melody put an arm around me. "Forget about him. James is a much better guy for you than Gary."

Zoey cleared her throat. "Personally I think Gary's mad is because James is his rival."

The cafeteria door opened. Misty immediately looked to see who it was. When it was just some guy named Rudy, Misty hung her head from disappointment.

I felt really bad for Misty. For the last three days, Misty had high hopes of seeing Ash but she was disappointed every time.

* * *

As I made my way home I ran into Gary.

"What do you want, "I said icily as he began to walk beside me.

"Leaf, let me prove myself."

"No."

"I know what you are hiding from me."

I stopped cold. There was no way he knew about my power. My powers that I used to have anyway.

"And what am I hiding Gary?"

"You're my best friend from the Orange Islands. I know it's you."

"So I am. What does it matter?"

"I told you on the first day I met you that I know in my heart that you and me are still best friends. I still have that feeling. Whether you like it or not, you're my best friend. And you're a part of me because Leaf," Gary choked on his words. "I have feelings for you. Very deep feelings."

"Liar. What's that girl you were dating? Courtney?"

"It wasn't the same as you. I will never go to another girl besides you. I'll spend my whole life chasing after you if I have to."

"Just leave me alone. I lost so much because of you. I lost a part of me that I'm never going to get back!"

Gary's face turned extremely hard. "You act like I haven't lost anything. I've lost something more important to me then you will ever know."

Gary scowled at me as he turned and went up his driveway. He didn't even look back once.

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Misty sat reading as the door opened. Someone was late. Misty was too disappointed for the last four days to even look up.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Nice to see you're back Mr. Ketchum."

Misty's head shot up. Sure enough Ash was taking his seat. She felt herself fill with joy. He was back. Ash was back!

After the bell rang, Misty quickly gathered her things to meet Ash. But he was already gone.

He seemed to avoid her until they were partnered up in their second class.

"Ash, where have you been?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you Mist."

"But…"

"I think we should get started on the work.

Misty was shocked at the harshness in his voice. She took a good look at Ash. Since he left he looked sadder, torn, and even more handsome.

But why was he acting like this to her.

She tried again, "Ash?"

"Can you leave me alone?"

Misty retreated at the sound of his voice. He practically growled at her like she was a disgusting being, not worthy of him.

Later that day while Misty and Melody were waiting for everyone else to walk home, Melody spotted Ash.

"Hey Ash. Long time no see. Where have you been man?"

Ash came up to them ignoring Melody.

"Sorry Misty but I'm breaking it off."

Misty felt as if she was punched in the gut. She tried to stop tears from falling. There was no saliva in her dry mouth. She finally found the courage to speak.

"Can I at least know why?"

Ash shifted as he looked hesitant in giving her that piece of information.

Melody, completely insulted that Ash ignored her and angry that he would just talk to Misty like that, gave him the evil eye.

Ash noticed Melody and looked around, "That makes me uncomfortable."

"Good, it's supposed to." Melody snorted.

"Hello? Can I get my answer Ash?" Misty yelled.

Ash brushed a hand through his hair.

Melody glared at him. "It's because you're gay isn't it?"

Ash looked sick. "I'll tell you if she leaves."

Melody raised her hands in defeat, "Fine. But if it's stupid, I'm going to kick you in the face."

Melody left and Ash pulled Misty in an empty hallway.

"Look Misty, I had a lot of fun on our dates and hanging out with you,"

"But lemme guess. It's just not going to work out," Misty interrupted.

"No! I like you. I really do. So I went to my hometown, Pallet Town, so I could see my family. Pallet Town is kind of far so that's why I was gone so long. Anyway I went to go see my mom to get her approval of dating you."

Misty opened her mouth to say something but Ash continued with her story. "My mom brought me up, I don't know who my dad is. My mom is all I have. She's important to me. I wouldn't do anything that could end up hurting her. And the way I was brought up, it just felt natural to get approval."

"Did she approve?" Misty questioned.

"No. She said she didn't approve of me dating one of the Sensational Sisters. I like you Misty. I really do and I want to be with you but I can't go against her. She's the person who has made me who I am today. She's the only family I have."

"So that's it. That's why?"

"Sorry but it's not my decision."

"Fine." Misty ran past him and went straight through her front door, up to her room, slammed the door and started to cry. She cried for everyone. Leaf, Ash, herself. Misty knew she should forgive Ash. It wasn't his fault. He's a gentleman and family is important to him because he didn't have one. But she couldn't help what she was feeling.

Then there was a knock at her door. Misty sniffed, wiped her eyes and went to open the door. It was Leaf. She was holding a carton of ice cream with a chocolate bar and a box of tissues. She sat down of the bed and hugged Misty tightly.

"I won't ask what happened until you're ready to talk. We overdo it sometimes. It's okay to cry hen you want to."

Misty nodded, blowing her nose.

Leaf opened the chocolate ice cream and offered Misty a spoon.

"You know what?" Leaf looked at Misty.

Misty shook her head no.

"Someday I wonder if the many tears that were shed will be worth it.

* * *

**END! Okay readers! You get to choose. Should Love Story be Leaf and James's song or Leaf and Gary's song? **

**Chapter 9: All Out Battlefield. Contestshipping!**

**May and Drew both try out for the main characters of the winter play of modern Pride and Prejudice. When the plotline seems oddly familiar, will it tell the ending to May and Drew? Everyone else also auditions with them.**

"**May, you should totally try out for the play!"**

"**Actually I think I will."**

**Dawn gleamed with excitement, "We all should!"**

"**That doesn't seem like that bad of an idea."**

**----**

"**I heard May is trying out for the play. You should too, Drew. Or else she might have to kiss someone like Brendan or Harley."**

**Gary scratched his head. "I heard all of them are."**

**Drew smirked, "Then maybe all of us should try out too."**

**----**

"**Drew Hayden," May growled, "What are you doing here?"**

**Drew flicked his hair, "Getting the part of Mr. Darcy, obviously."**

"**How are you so sure of that?"**

"**I know these things Red."**

"**I'll laugh when you don't get the part.**

**----**

**As May looked over the cast list for the main characters that were girls she was happy to see that they all had gotten a role.**

**May's happiness faded as she saw the name of who would be playing her love interest and the interests of her friends.**

**----**

**In the B-story, Paul almost gets caught as he returns home from Dawn's bedroom.**

"**I guess I should go."**

**Dawn sat up a little and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I'll miss you."**

**Paul winked, "Feisty, aren't ya? Well I'll be back tomorrow night."**

**He hopped from her balcony to his bedroom window.**

"**Nice of you to finally show up Paul."**

"**Aw shit." Paul muttered to himself.**

**---**

"**Beware Paul. You know the stakes and what you must be willing to lose."**


	9. All Out Battlefield

**I'm just an updating machine. This story just continues to get votes.**

**ME: This will probably be really long.**

**Paul: Just get on with the story, stupid author.**

**ME: Authoress!**

**Drew: Can we get a move on?**

**Gary: SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokémon.**

**ME: Chapter 9: All out Battlefield. This is obviously contestshipping. Oh yeah, and I'm tweaking the story of Pride and Prejudice just a little so it will fit the story later on.**

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder if the many tears that were shed will be worth it."

May and Dawn were able to make out what Leaf was saying as they had their ears pressed against Misty's closed door.

Dawn turned to May, "This is awful."

May nodded, "Unbelievable shit."

"We need to do something to cheer everyone up."

May's face suddenly gleamed with an idea. "I saw a poster for the play of modern Pride and Prejudice. We all love that book. I think we should all try out and we'll drag along Melody, Zoey, Kenny and James. It'll be fun!"

Dawn grinned, "I'll casually bring it up tomorrow at lunch."

May and Dawn exchanged a high-five and to their respective rooms.

* * *

Everyone was peacefully eating lunch the next day when Dawn cleared her throat.

"So…" Dawn began. "I saw the poster advertising the play, May you should try out."

"What play?" Leaf inquired.

"Modern Pride and Prejudice." Melody said, stuffing her mouth with fries.

Misty's eyes brightened, "I freaking love that book!!"

May sneezed, "I was thinking of trying out."

Dawn clapped her hands, "We all should."

May winked, "Now that's not a bad idea. Who's in?"

Misty, Leaf and Melody responded immediately. "Me."

Zoey added, "I'll help backstage."

The girls all looked at Kenny and James.

James's eyes widened. "Oh no. There is no way I'm trying out for the play. I'm a soccer dude."

Leaf batted her eyes and leaned against James, "Please?"

James folded his arms, "Don't think that trying to manipulate me will work."

Leaf snuggled toward him.

James looked down, "Fine."

Out of the corner of her eye, Leaf saw Gary crush his can of Coke over at his table.

"Kenny?"

Kenny frowned as everyone took their attention to him.

He shrugged, "I guess I'll work backstage with Zoey."

Dawn groaned. "I don't even want to know what you two might be doing backstage."

'Like I'm one to talk,' Dawn thought as she saw both Zoey and Kenny turn a shade of red.

* * *

Paul who had passed the girls' table heard everything.

"They're all trying out for the play." He said, sitting down at his table.

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Drew, you should try out so May won't have to kiss Brendan or Harley."

"They're all trying out, "Gary empathized all.

Drew smirked, "Then maybe all of us should too."

* * *

The girls, James and Kenny all walked to the sign-up sheets.

May proceeded to reading the character descriptions aloud.

**Elizabeth Bennett: A headstrong girl with a brilliant mind. Upon first meeting Fitzwilliam Darcy she immediately dislikes him, but she soon falls for him as she watches him change. She is the favorite of her father, proposed to by Mr. Collins, falls for Wickham until she learns about him and truly falls in love with Darcy.**

**Jane Bennett: The eldest daughter with striking good looks. She immediately falls head over heels for Darcy's best friend, Charles Bingley. He expresses interest in her and they soon take up somewhat of a relationship before Bingley leaves and doesn't return to her by the advice of Darcy. Jane is heartbroken but patiently waits for Bingley to return to her.**

**Lydia Bennett: The rebel daughter. She has madly fallen for a womanizer by the name of George Wickham. She pines for him and doesn't give up even when her family forces her to stay away from him. After she is forbidden to see him, they secretly meet and she ends up running away with him.**

**Georgiana Darcy: The younger sister of Fitzwilliam who has an unhealthy love for Darcy's cold, emotionless friend, Joe Rose. Fitzwilliam does not approve of any guy anywhere near Georgiana, who is extremely pretty and certainly would disapprove of a relationship between her and Joe but she is fierce in trying to melt his cold heart.**

**Mrs. Bennett: The mother of the Bennett sisters who just wants them to settle down happily. She often clashes with Elizabeth.**

**Mr. Bennett: The father of the Bennett girls. He disapproves of Lydia's relationship with Wickham and keeps her away from him. He is fond of Elizabeth.**

Misty cut May off before she could read the rest of the male characters. "I think we are good."

Dawn grabbed a pen, "I'm signing up for Georgiana Darcy."

Misty was already writing her name under Jane Bennett.

Leaf pondered, "I like the character of Lydia."

May walked up to the signup list and grabbed the pen from Dawn. "I already know that I'm signing up for Elizabeth."

Melody shrugged, "I'll guess I'll try out for Mrs. Bennett."

James felt the pressure as everyone looked at him. "Okay I can't act so I should just be the only one trying out for Mr. Bennett."

They all laughed as Leaf hit him over the head.

* * *

A little while later, the guys proceeded to the sign-up sheet. Gary read the male characters aloud.

**Fitzwilliam Darcy: The aristocratic and proud suitor of Elizabeth Bennett. He is extremely protective of his younger sister Georgiana. His best friends are Charles Bingley and Joe Rose. His enemy is George Wickham. He changes his personality after being rejected by Elizabeth and soon falls in love with her.**

**Charles Bingley: Darcy's best friend. He falls in love with Jane Bennett at first sight. Darcy convinces him that Jane is no good for him and leaves her. Bingley continues to pine for Jane with ends up causing an argument between him and Darcy. He ends up returning to Jane to beg for her forgiveness.**

**George Wickham: The enemy of Darcy. He is a womanizer and gets the attention of Elizabeth which angers Darcy as he tries to warn her of the heartbreak that George caused Georgiana. George soon sets his eyes for Elizabeth's sister Lydia, the rebel and overly flirting beauty who has expressed interest in him. When Lydia's father stops their seeing each other, they secretly meet and later on, George convinces Lydia to run away with him**

**Joe Rose: The cold and arrogant friend of Darcy and Bingley. He does not express any interest in any girl and is amused by Georgiana's attempts to get him to fall in love which her. He soon actually falls in love with her and must choose between Darcy's friendship and trust or Georgiana's love.**

"Okay next character is Mr. Collins, Drew? Why are you walking away?" Gary called as Drew walked over to the sign-up sheet.

"Well well well look at this. Looks like the girls have already signed up."

Ash and Paul immediately walked over to where Drew stood to read the list.

Gary sighed and joined them, "Looks like Leaf chose Lydia Bennett, who's her love interest?"

Paul looked at the characters. "George Wickham, the player guy."

Ash joked, "You don't even have to act for that role, Gary."

Gary smirked, "I know." He took a pen and wrote his name under Wickham.

Drew scanned and found May's name. "Well if May is Elizabeth then I must be Mr. Darcy," he said writing his name under Darcy.

Ash found Misty's name. "Who's the interest of Jane Bennett?"

Paul looked under Jane's description. "Charles Bingley."

Gary stopped Ash as he started to write his name under Bingley. "Haven't you done enough damage to her? How do you think Misty's going to feel if she's paired with you?"

"Haven't you done enough damage to Leaf? She has a boyfriend, need I remind you," retorted Ash, continuing to finish writing his name.

Paul spoke to Drew, "Who's Dawn signed up for?"

"Uhm, Georgiana Darcy," Drew said looking at the sign-ups.

Paul read Georgiana's character description. "Figures she picked that," he said smiling to himself," Well I guess I'm signing up for Joe Rose."

As Paul signed up and they started to walk away, Gary suddenly ran back to the sign-up sheet.

"What are you doing," Drew said, glancing back.

"Shit! Leaf's stupid boyfriend is trying out too and he's the only one signed up for Mr. Bennett so he's definitely going to get that role."

Paul grunted, "So? You get to kiss Leaf during the play and rehearsals and he can't do anything about it."

Gary shook his head, "Eh… that works."

* * *

**(MAY POV)**

**Auditions:**

This was going to be great!

I looked around at everyone. Dawn, Misty and Melody were practicing lines with Zoey and Kenny, who were going to help with lights and music. Leaf and James were acting all cute in the corner. This was perfect.

Not even Brendan being there could bother me. He was trying out for Mr. Collins. I pray for the girl who gets chosen for Charlotte Lucas.

"MAY! Come here and practice your lines."

I laughed and went over to Dawn and we rehearsed a scene where we were talking about Mr. Darcy.

"What's this? Red can act?"

I turned and saw Drew along with Gary, Paul and Ash standing there.

So much for perfect.

"Drew Hayden," I hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting the part of Mr. Darcy obviously," he said flicking his hair.

"How do you know that?"

"I know these things Red."

"I'll laugh when you don't get the part."

Professor Rowan clapped his hands. "Okay," he bellowed," Let the try-outs begin."

"He yells like this is fucking American Idol," I heard Gary whisper to Ash.

"Okay, first let's have May Maple auditioning for Elizabeth Bennett."

I sucked in my breath. Oh shit!!!! Why in the world did I have to be first?

I heard applause following me as I walked onto the stage.

"Break a leg May!" Dawn called after me.

I opened the script. At least since it was a modern version the lines were in modern English.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I then opened them and kept them focused on Dawn and Misty.

"Only you could say you love me and insult me at the same time. Why would I accept your proposal? Ever since I met you, you have been arrogant and proud. And now you think you have the right to ask for my hand in marriage after you insulted not only me on numerous occasions but also my family? All you can ever care about is your money, your status and yourself. You're the last person I would ever want to marry."

The whole crowd was silent and I waited for Professor Rowan's feedback.

"That was an amazing performance! The anger and hurt in your voice was absolutely spot on! I think you would be very good as Elizabeth."

"Thank you!" I called practically running off the stage.

Professor Rowan called out the next auditioner. "Drew Hayden auditioning for Fitzwilliam Darcy."

Drew and I met as he was coming up to the stage and I was leaving it.

He threw a red rose in my direction, "Good job Maple. You stole the show," he said as I caught the rose.

I stole the show? This was the freaking audition and I was the first one up. Confusing boy…

I sat back down and kept my eyes focused on Drew as he was about to start, completely ignoring all the congratulations coming from everyone around me.

Drew cleared his throat, "She is tolerable but not pretty enough to tempt me. Why should I commit such charity by dancing with girls who are slighted by other men? Go back to your partner and enjoy her smiles because you are wasting your time here with me trying to convince me to dance."

Professor Rowan grinned, "Good job Hayden! Next Misty Waterflower auditioning for the part of Jane Bennett."

Misty walked onto the stage. She smiled nervously, "Isn't Charles just wonderful? He had his attention on me the whole night. He's so handsome and rich. But I feel like I would love him even if he were poor."

Professor Rowan nodded, "Brilliant! Next is Ash Ketchum auditioning for Charles Bingley?"

Professor Rowan looked at the list to make sure he read it right.

Ash grinned sheepishly, "First I must apologize for being such a stupid and inconsiderate ass. Jane, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I couldn't keep my mind off you. You drifted in my thoughts every waking moment and my dreams, making each night be taken by storm."

Professor Rowan blinked, "Good Ash." Rowan shook himself out of the shock. "Leaf Green auditioning for Lydia Bennett.

Leaf practically ran to the stage waiting to get her audition over with. "I don't care if you don't approve of him. Can you see father? Keeping me away from him not only breaks his heart but mine also. I love him with all of my heart and soul. He's the only one that I ever wanted so much. So much that my heart breaks for not being with him."

I sucked in my breath. Leaf's voice of sadness was no act. It was the genuine voice of a girl with high hopes and a broken soul.

"Very good Green, that was spot on! Next is Gary Oak for George Wickham?"

Professor Rowan thought he was going crazy.

Gary smirked looking at the confused professor. "Lydia, run away with me. Together we can make ourselves a life that is ours. No one can stop us, not even your family. I love you and I know you have mutual feelings for me. I could never stop loving you. You have killed the monster that I once was."

Gary had to get that part. I noticed he was looking straight at Leaf and his eyes were filled with so much truth and emotion that I knew Leaf would have ran out of the room if she wasn't trying to avoid his eyes.

"Uhm, that was actually a good performance. Next is Dawn Berlitz for Georgiana Darcy."

"Joe, why are you treating me so coldly? Loosen up and dance with me. Darcy will praise you for keeping those big scary men away from me."

Professor Rowan smiled, "Good. Next is Paul Shinji auditioning for Joe Rose?"

Rowan sighed like he was being played a joke on.

"Be a good girl Georgiana and keep yourself away from me. You don't know what horror I keep locked with my soul. I'd hate for such a pretty little girl like you to get hurt."

Rowan nodded, "Great job! Next is Melody Adams auditioning for the part of Mrs. Bennett."

Melody groaned and walked onto the stage."Girls come you hair, iron your dresses and look presentable! There will be eligible young men at this party and you must look your best!"

I smiled, Melody won over Rowan with her shrill voice.

"Amazing voice Adams! Next is James Ridgeway auditioning for Mr. Bennett?"

Rowan muttered to himself, "Ridgeway?"

First Ash, then Gary, then Paul and now James. Professor Rowan now knew someone was playing a joke on him.

James looked nervous, "Uhm, Please calm down dear. Err, I know because I'm constantly reminded of our nerves."

James's performance was… honestly just downright terrible. He wasn't joking when he said he couldn't act. Good thing he was the only applicant for the part.

Rowan on the other hand was too disgusted of James's performance for words.

And James had the nerve. "How did I do Professor?"

"Just get off the stage Ridgeway," Rowan sighed.

James ducked his head and walked toward us where we decided to leave.

The cast list was going to be posted in two days. It's so on!

* * *

**2 days later:**

"Hurry up the cast list was just posted!!!"

Hearing that, we all began to sprint to the cast list.

I looked at the list.

**Elizabeth Bennett: May Maple**

**Jane Bennett: Misty Waterflower**

**Lydia Bennett: Leaf Green**

**Mrs. Bennett: Melody Adams**

**Georgiana Darcy: Dawn Berlitz**

**Mr. Bennett: James Ridgeway (unfortunately there were no other applicants.)**

We all laughed as James grumbled that Rowan actually put that beside his name and everyone walked away except for me. I continued to scan the list

I was so happy. So happy that there was nothing to bring me down, not even that as I scanned the list that I saw Brendan's name beside Mr. Collins.

I should have just stopped there.

My happiness faded as I saw who was playing Mr. Darcy and the interests of my friends.

**Fitzwilliam Darcy: Drew Hayden**

**Charles Bingley: Ash Ketchum**

**George Wickham: Gary Oak**

**Joe Rose: Paul Shinji**

Oh no…

* * *

"Guys! Come back to the list!" I shouted into my cell.

"Calm down May! What's up?" Dawn said from the other line.

"You might want to check out the rest of this list."

After 10 minutes of me freaking out everyone finally came back.

One by one they took a look at their love interests with disappointment and wide eyes.

Zoey looked over the list. "You guys even have individual couple songs!"

We all turned around, "What!!!!"

Underneath the cast had the songs:

**Elizabeth and Darcy: I hate everything about you by 3 days grace (first meeting). Something about the Sunshine from the movie Starstruck (after spending time together). Two is better than one by Boys like Girls (ending song).**

**Jane and Bingley: Starstruck from the movie Starstruck (first meeting and ending song). Meet me Halfway by the Black Eyed Peas (duet after Bingley leaves). Home by Daughtry (when Bingley decides to come back to Jane).**

**Georgiana and Joe: He said She said by Ashley Tisdale (first meeting). Complicated by Avril Lavine (after Joe refuses Georgiana). Naturally by Selena Gomez (ending song).**

**Lydia and Wickham: Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship (first meeting). Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings (running away). Love Story by Taylor Swift (ending song). **

**Elizabeth, Jane, Lydia and Georgiana: Happy ending by Avril Lavine (heartbroken)**

**Elizabeth, Darcy, Jane, Bingley, Lydia, Wickham, Georgiana and Joe: Shattered (wanting)**

"Wow…" I said.

Melody screamed, "Is this a musical?"

Zoey explained, "Well most of it is background music and some of it is singing."

* * *

Drew approached me after school.

"So I saw they we are going to be a couple in the play," he said smirking.

I frowned, "So?"

"Well I was talking to Rowan and he said he wants us to practice lines together because tomorrow we are starting with Dawn and Paul's characters because their s are the hardest."

I sighed knowing where this was going. "What are you implying Drew?"

"That you and I practice lines over dinner tomorrow night?"

I balanced me options and groaned at the winner. "I guess."

"Good. Pick you up at 7," he walked away, tossing me a rose as he did.

Another rose? Drew is… just mysterious lately.

* * *

**(THRID PERSON POV)**

Paul groaned and got up from Dawn's bed. "I guess I should go."

Dawn sat up a little and kissed him on the lips, "I'll miss you."

"Feisty, aren't ya? Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow." Paul walked over to the balcony and jumped to his window.

"Nice of you to finally show up Paul."

Paul froze as he looked over and saw Gary leaning against his wall.

"Aw shit," Paul muttered.

Gary looked over Paul, "So where have you been?"

"None of your business Gary," Paul began to take off the covers of his own bed.

"Okay don't tell me," Gary walked over at looked Paul straight in the eye.

"But you know what's at stake and what you must be willing to lose."

* * *

**END!**

**Next chapter: Paul and Dawn have to learn their parts in the play. But Paul hasn't been coming to their little night sessions and Dawn wants to know why only to feel like Misty and Leaf. So what's up with Paul?**

**In the B-story: May and Drew go on their little "we are practicing lines for an excuse to go on a date" date. How will that end?**

**Review and vote if you want this story updated! And 100 reviews! YEAH!**


	10. Rift

**Oh yeah! Chapter 10! Rift.**

**May: Yay new chapter.**

**Paul: No, I'm in it.**

**Dawn: With me!**

**Paul: Even worse.**

**Ash: Dude I would run in 3**

**Drew: 2**

**Gary: 1**

**Dawn: PAUL!!!!**

**Leaf: Oh Dear,**

**Misty: SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me**:** Chapter 10: Rift. Ikarishipping! The Ikarishipping people are going to think this chapter is sweet and sad. Paul is kind of OOC.**

* * *

Paul turned in his bed. After Gary catching him coming from Dawn's bedroom, he couldn't sleep. He had to choose.

_You know what's at stake and what you must be willing to lose._

Was he willing? Of course not.

"God, I'm such an ass," Paul muttered. He looked at his clock. 6:00. Might as well get ready for school.

* * *

**(DAWN POV)**

"Since Paul's and Dawn's parts aren't in the book we are going to start with them and one more thing, we changed something. The songs for Georgiana and Joe have been changed from Complicated by Avril Lavine to According To You by Orianthi and Naturally by Selena Gomez have been changed to Need You Now by Lady Antebellum," explained Rowan.

Paul and I walked onto the stage.

"Try page 103 Scene 3." Rowan threw us scripts.

I took in a breath and put on a mask of Georgiana's disappointment and suffering.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? You're messing with my heart and mind again. My heart has a memory just like my mind and it's already experienced this memory a time too much!"

Paul refused to look at me. "Georgiana, I don't like you. How much must I say it? I put up with you because you are Darcy's sister and I never thought that the feelings you had were real."

Georgiana was angry now. I began to shout, "Liar! Why would you tell me that you loved with me if I'm just a stupid girl you put up with?" I honestly think my shouting was so Paul would look at me.

"I don't know who you think you are trying to make me part of your romantic fantasies. Sorry Georgiana. "

_Then Joe turned and walked away from a broken Georgiana, regretting his betrayal of not only Georgiana but his own feelings as well._

Poor Georgiana.

"We will work on this more tomorrow but for the rest of today's practice I want to work on Mr. Collins and Charlotte Lucas," Rowan said ushering me and Paul out the door.

I kind of liked that the practices were private, only the people that were practicing had to be there.

Paul began to walk away.

"Hey!" I called running after him.

Paul stiffened, "What?"

I recoiled, "Nothing. Just wanted to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you troublesome girl."

After that Paul walked faster and disappeared into his house. I was going to give him an earful tonight.

* * *

It was one and Paul should have been here by now. What the hell is going on? I walked over to my balcony and Paul's window was closed and his lights were on.

* * *

I caught up with Paul on our way to school.

"So where were you last night?"

He sighed, "Look stupid girl. I'm not doing that with you anymore."

I was taken aback, "Why?"

"Why? Are you that much of a whore?"

_Are you that much of a whore._

Whore. How dare he call me a whore!!! Without thinking I smacked Paul across the face.

"I hate you!" I spat before walking faster to school.

* * *

God! How dare he? Call me a whore. I'm not a whore. Well you know what? Screw him.

I stomped my way to lunch. "Paul is such a jerk."

Misty scoffed, "You just noticed?"

Leaf looked at me, "He really pissed you off, didn't he?"

"Yes," I said shoving pasta into my mouth.

Today our table consisted of Misty, Melody, Zoey, May, Leaf, Kenny, James and your truly. For once the guys weren't here. They were at their usual table. I noticed some other guys that are in the play coming toward us. Rudy was a nice guy that was playing my other lover, Davis Willingham. Barry was a nice guy who had a crush on Melody, he was the narrator. This guy Sho was always flirting with Misty, he was playing Wickham's friend. And of course Brendan playing Mr. Collins.

"Hey ladies," Sho said casting an eye toward Misty.

Melody laughed, "Hey guys. Take a seat."

The guys sat down. Sho, next to Misty, Barry, next to Melody, Brendan next to May, and Rudy, next to me.

See, May didn't really hate Brendan like she acted when she was around Drew. They were actually becoming friends now that Brendan started going out with some girl named Ariel, who was playing Charlotte Lucas in the play.

Melody and Barry were flirting in their little pair. Great. Now we were going to have 3 moronic couples in our group. I mean I'm happy for them but it sucks for the rest of us, especially Misty. She's forgiven Ash but he hasn't talked to her besides acting in the play.

James was explaining how bad Rowan yelled at him at practice. We all started laughing so loud that all the other tables started looking at us. Like the guys. Ha.

I know Gary was probably crushing some sort of object. Ash was probably sad that Misty was laughing with some other guy. Drew was probably pissed that May was hanging with Brendan. And Paul of course doesn't care about me because I'm a stupid, troublesome whore.

Well I don't care what he thinks. He's the loser for losing me.

Rudy tapped me out of my thoughts. "Hey Dawn, I need help with my lines. Could you like help me? I'm asking since all my lines are with you."

I read his mind. _'I hope Dawn says yes or Rowan's going to yell at me ten times worse than he yelled at James.'_

I smiled. Rudy is a sweet guy. He's not planning anything. "Sure."

His face brightened. "For real? That's amazing because Rowan was going to chop my head off if I couldn't get my lines."

I waved my hand, "No problem. Want to practice after school at my place?"

"Sure. Thanks Dawn."

I smiled and gave him a hug. And we walked to our third class together. Usually I walked with Paul but I guess he's going to have to walk by himself.

"Oh hey Dawn want me to grab those books?"

Rudy wanted to carry my books. I tipped my head.

He shrugged, "They look heavy."

I handed them to him, "Thanks."

We were early and the door was locked. So we started talking to James, May, Sho and Misty.

I saw Ash and Paul walking toward the class and they watched us as we were forced to wait outside.

So at that moment Conway decided to walk by us. Conway is kind of like this nerd who is super creepy and likes me.

I nudged Rudy. "Quick! Put your arm around me."

Rudy saw Conway and put his arm around me like a boyfriend would do to a girlfriend.

Conway stopped to talk to me. Usually he was too scared of Paul to even try to talk to me.

"So Dawn," he said extremely loud," I see you and Paul are no longer an item." Everyone was staring at me.

It took me a few seconds to register what he said. "What!" I screamed," I was never going out with Paul!"

Everyone looked back at Conway. "It seemed like you two were very close."

At that moment, Paul decided to intercede. "Look nerd, what goes on between me and that girl is our business and there is nothing going on between us. I don't care who she dates or what she does. I don't even care about her."

_Then Joe turned and walked away from a broken Georgiana, regretting his betrayal of not only Georgiana but his own feelings as well._

I vaguely felt Misty grab my hand. My face turned to stone and our eyes locked and we just stared at each other. His eyes looked pained. I tried to read his mind. It was extremely hard to understand but I was able to make out one bit of his thoughts.

'I'm_ sorry.'_

Suddenly I felt a hole in my heart. I closed my eyes to stop them from watering. Rudy immediately enclosed me in a hug and when I barely opened my eyes, I saw that Paul had retreated to where he was originally standing with Ash. His lip was curled into a snarl at Rudy.

Just then our teacher arrived to open the door and save me from any interrogation from the passing bystanders.

* * *

Today at rehearsals, we were practicing the part where Joe denies Georgiana and Davis starts to fall in love with her. He asks her out but she needs to think. Then Georgiana and Lydia go to a bar with Jane and Elizabeth where they see Darcy, Bingley and Joe. They also see Davis and Wickham sitting at another table. Elizabeth goes to flirt with Wickham but Lydia is trying to stop it. So Georgiana sings According to You to distract Jane and Elizabeth.

So Paul, Drew and Ash sat at a table. Then Gary and Rudy sat at another. May, Misty, Leaf and I enter the bar.

"Oh no!" May exclaimed, "That Darcy is here! Georgiana, how could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. It completely passed my mind that he would be here. I thought he was going to the gentleman's bar."

Misty looked over at Ash, "But at least he brought Mr. Bingley with him!"

Drew turned and stood up and walked to us with Ash. "Georgiana! Why are you here?"

I batted my eyes, "I just came with Lydia, Jane and Elizabeth."

Drew attention immediately turned to May, "Miss Elizabeth, please come sit with us at our table."

Ash took Misty's hand and led her and Leaf to their table. We all sat down when Leaf noticed Gary, "Oh! Mr. Wickham is here!"

May looked over, "Mr. Wickham?" She turned to Drew. "Please excuse me for a moment to talk to one of my friends." May immediately went to Gary's table.

Leaf became angry, "How dare she? Wickham is my boyfriend!"

I scoffed, "Your boyfriend? Please Lydia, don't be ridiculous."

The bartender, Sho, called, "Anyone who would like to perform please come to the stage!"

Leaf whispered to me, "Georgiana, please perform so it may distract Elizabeth and Jane while I go to meet Wickham."

"Okay, Lydia but be careful."

As I walked up to the performing stage I saw Rudy lifting his wine glass up a little while keeping his eyes on me.

Sho called, "Please welcome Georgiana Darcy!"

I started to sing.

_According to you, _  
_I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you.

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

I walked off the stage. And Rudy immediately came up to the table that seated me, Drew, Ash, Paul, May and Misty.

"That was a wonderful performance Georgiana."

"Thank you Davis."

"Would you like to dance?"

Drew stood up, "No she would not."

I looked firmly at Drew, "Yes I would."

Paul stood and took my hand, like when you take the hand of someone you don't know, "I will be dancing with Georgiana."

I stunned began to walk to the dance floor with Paul.

Back at the table, May looked at Misty, "Where is Lydia?"

Ash set down his drink, "I do believe she said something about meeting Mr. Wickham."

The scene ended with Misty and May looking at each other and saying at the exact same time, "Mr. Wickham?"

Rowan smiled, "Brilliant, tomorrow we will practice the first meeting between Jane Bennett and Charles Bingley so Ash and Misty, you two have to be here tomorrow."

Way to ruin Misty's Wednesday.

I immediately took my hands from Paul's and walked to grab my stuff and walked home with the girls and Rudy. I pulled my hair into a bun and quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and ran to the front porch where Rudy was waiting.

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Drew led May into a café and they were seated. Drew took out his script and began to start where Darcy and Elizabeth were arguing about whether poems or dancing were better ways of expressing love.

"Poems express the feelings that one may be too shy to admit." Drew looked at May.

"But that is being a coward. A man who is truly in love must look into the eyes of the woman he loves while telling her."

"So what do think is a good way of expressing love?"

"Dancing, even if one's partner is barely tolerable."

May laughed, "Elizabeth sure told him."

Drew swallowed, "So if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing hanging with Brendan at lunch?"

"Oh, me and him are friends. He got over me and asked out Ariel."

"He's not a good guy. You might start to like him."

"What's wrong with that?"

"May, just stay away from him."

May's eyes glowered. "Who do you think you are telling me to stay away from?"

Drew began to reply but stopped himself.

The waiter, a guy named Harley from their school, came up them, "Can I get you guys some dessert?"

May was still glaring at Drew, "I'm out of here!"

Drew looked furious, "Fine, go!"

Harley looked after her, "Oh dear, did she not like the food?"

* * *

**(DAWN POV)**

We practiced out lines for about an hour and a half when Rudy felt confident to practice on his own.

As I waved Rudy goodbye, Paul appeared leaning against the handlebar of the steps on my front porch.

"What was that all about," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Rudy needed help with his lines. And besides I thought you didn't care about me," I said walking in the house and slamming the front door on him.

I walked up to my room and sat in my chair on my balcony and stared up at the stars. My I-pod turned to the song, Need You Now, which was the ending song for Georgiana and Joe.

I thought about everything that happened ever since we moved her. Then I saw my pink camera sitting on my table and looked through the pictures.

Me, Misty, May and Leaf.

Me, Misty, May, Leaf, Melody and Zoey.

Zoey and Kenny.

Leaf and James.

Leaf and Gary.

Ash, Drew, Paul and Gary.

Rudy, Sho, Brendan and Barry.

Barry and Melody.

May and Drew.

I began to tear up at the pictures of Ash and Misty.

Then I got to the pictures of me and Paul.

I dropped my camera and just cried for everything that happened.

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Paul stood at his window, watching Dawn cry.

Suddenly there were hands on his shoulder. Paul turned and saw Ash, Drew and Gary.

"I'm a monster," Paul said.

"We all are," Drew hung his head.

Paul turned back to his window and saw Dawn was gone and her lights were off.

After the guys left his room, Paul turned a heart-shaped locket in his hand over and over.

At two o'clock Paul jumped from his window to Dawn's balcony and slowly opened the doors. Dawn was sleeping. He laid the locket by her bag and came up to her sleeping form.

His eyes shone with regret. He quietly kissed Dawn's forehead.

"I'm sorry Dawn."

* * *

**AW! That was so sad. :(. Dawn was able to read a little of Paul's mind! What could that mean??**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 11: Tale of Tragic Love. Pokeshipping.**

**Ash has been avoiding Misty for a while and Misty wants to tell him it's okay.**

** Misty pulled Ash back, "You are going to listen to me!"**

**In the B-story, Dawn tries to discover how she was able to read Paul's mind. Were they not meant to be? And she tries to find the truth about her locket.**

**Review if you want chapter 11. And the next couple of chapters are really good!**

**THANK YA!**


	11. Tale Of Tragic Love

**Misty: Chapter 11 so fast?**

**Ash: Pssshhh. Yeah!**

**Paul: You suck author. You made me look like a stalker in the last chapter.**

**Drew: And you made May leave our date.**

**May: I'm glad.**

**Me: GET OVER IT! Chapter 11: Tale of Tragic Love. Pokeshipping! Pokeshipping people will love this chapter. :).**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. Paul's little secret will be revealed later, all their secrets will be. If I give too much away now then the plot will be ruined.**

**And mednin suggested that I give Dawn and Drew a little brother-sister relationship so I am. Starting with this chapter. So to clarify there will be NO BELLESHIPPING.**

**And if you really want to know the guys' secret go back to the reviews for chapters 1-3, someone suggested the idea. ;)**

* * *

Misty woke to a scream. She ran out of her room to see May and Leaf also standing in the hallway.

"What the hell?" May started pounding on Dawn's door. Dawn opened her door. She held out a heart-shaped locket.

"Did one of you guys buy this for me?"

All of three of them shook their heads no. Misty shrugged, "You have a lot of jewelry, are you sure you didn't buy it?"

Dawn shook her head no. "I saw this and I really wanted it but it was like 300 bucks and I didn't have enough money. I've been saving for it."

Leaf widened her eyes. "Then how did you get it?"

Dawn and May exchanged a look. "That's why I screamed. I thought someone broke into our house and left it here."

Misty looked at the locket, "Well what are you going to do with it?"

"Keep it of course."

Leaf looked closely at the necklace. "There's something written on the back!"

Dawn flipped the locket over and in cursive she saw her name on the back. _Dawn._

May gulped, "Well I guess it was for you and some freaky admirer of yours broke into our house and left it for you."

Misty laughed, "I guess so."

* * *

Again at lunch, they had the pleasure of hearing how James's rehearsal went.

"I didn't think I did that bad this time, but Rowan was about to throw a table at me. He kicked me out before I was even done! I swear, I think he's trying to find someone to replace me."

Leaf giggled, "I'll help you with your lines."

James kissed her hair, "I would love that."

Misty waved her hand in front of the selfish couple, "And of course, I will be there to supervise."

Melody and Zoey squealed, "We'll be there too!"

May shrugged, "I live there, so I'm going to be there."

"Ditto," Dawn smiled at Leaf's and James's discomfort.

Leaf looked at Zoey and Melody. "It was you guys at the roller rink, wasn't it?"

Everyone else leaned in.

Melody smiled, "We've been discovered. Yeah, we saw Gary trying to talk to you and we dragged him away so he could "buy some vegetables" and then when we got outside, we pushed him and ran."

Dawn laughed, "Poor guy must have had a heart attack."

James looked blank. "Wait a sec, those weirdoes were you two?"

Misty hit James with her mallet, "Haven't you been listening?"

Everyone laughed as Drew approached their table. May opened her mouth to protest but Drew quickly put his hand over her face, "I'm not here for you, Maple. I want to talk to Dawn."

Dawn nodded and walked away with Drew.

May looked confused, "Well that was out of character."

* * *

Drew led Dawn to the table outside in the sun.

Dawn sat down across from Drew, "So Drew, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to practice lines today after school, we should get a better relationship if we really want to capture the characters and bond of Darcy and Georgiana."

"Sure, I was actually thinking the same thing."

Drew stood up, "Okay I'll pick you up after school and we'll go to my place. I was able to overhear that the rest of the girls were practicing lines at you place and I'm pretty sure May would throw a fit if I was there."

Dawn laughed, "That's predictable."

Drew chuckled, nodding in agreement. "So I'll meet you at the entrance of the school at 2:30, okay little sister."

Dawn scoffed, "Sure thing, big brother."

The two laughed and parted after a quick hug that was seen by Paul who walked of the cafeteria.

Paul immediately came up to Drew, "What was that?"

Drew shrugged, "Nothing at all."

* * *

**(MISTY POV)**

May pounced on Dawn as she returned from her meeting with Drew.

"Did he ask you on a date?"

Dawn scratched her head, "No."

May looked a little relieved, "Oh."

I was now curious, "What did he want?"

"Oh, I'm helping him with some Bio homework."

That was believable. Dawn yawned and got back up, "I'm getting a Red Bull."

After she left, something dawned on Leaf. "Wait, Dawn and Drew don't have Bio together."

Melody thought about it, "Actually Dawn doesn't have Bio at all till next semester."

May flamed, "And SHE"S TERRIBLE AT BIO!!!!"

Well well well, Dawn, what are you doing with Drew?

* * *

I stopped by my locker and in my hurry to grab my books; I dropped my script on the ground. I knelt down to grab it, but someone was quicker.

The hand that took my script waited for it to be taken. I stood straight and looked upon Ash's sad face. My stomach began to flutter.

"You dropped this," he said pushing the script into my hands.

"Thanks," I whispered as he walked away.

So much for a conversation.

* * *

**(THIRD PERSON POV)**

"Everyone make yourselves at home!" May yelled as she opened the door.

Leaf yawned, "Where's Dawn and Misty?"

"Misty has rehearsals," James said, "I was supposed to be there but Rowan yelled at me to never come back."

Zoey opened a bag of chips that she found in the girls' cabinet, "And who knows where Dawn disappeared to."

* * *

Drew met Dawn at the school entrance right at 2:30.

"Ready?" he asked, taking her bag.

"Yup!" Dawn said, climbing onto his motorcycle.

Drew drove to his house and opened the door.

Dawn looked at the empty house, "Where is everyone?"

"Ash is at rehearsals, Gary is probably picking up dinner and who knows where Paul is."

Drew pulled out a script while Dawn jumped onto the kitchen counter, rolling up her jeans.

Dawn looked at the script, "We should try the part where Darcy and Georgiana have a brother-sister moment when Darcy gives his permission for her to date Joe."

Drew nodded and cleared his throat, "Georgiana, maybe you should think about this. I don't want to see you hurt like when you dated Wickham."

"Wickham is a fool; Joe is nothing of the sort. And what I feel for him is far more powerful that anything I felt for Wickham."

"Then if you are so sure of that, I give my permission." Drew stopped, "Want to eat and then finish the last two lines?"

Dawn's stomach growled.

Drew laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

Dawn hopped from the counter and pulled out a jar of peanut butter and a bag of marshmallows. Drew cut up two apples.

"Hey Dawn, watch this." Drew smeared peanut butter on his apple and made a goofy face with the marshmallows. "It's Ash."

Dawn stifled a laugh. She made an angry face with the apple, "Here's May whenever you show up."

Drew smirked, "I leave quite an impression, do I not?"

Dawn smiled. They were becoming just like brother and sister.

They finished eating and resumed their lines.

Little did they notice, the door opening and Paul walking in. As Paul walked to the stairs, he heard voices from the kitchen. It was Drew's… and Dawn's.

He heard Dawn talking, "Thank you! I love you so much!"

Paul froze and walked up the kitchen where he saw Drew and Dawn hugging.

(A/N: That was the last line of their scene and then they were supposed to hug. They are practicing but Paul doesn't know that.)

Dawn left through the back door to sneak into her house and when Drew came back from helping Dawn, he saw Paul glaring at him.

Paul went upstairs leaving Drew, "Oh god, I'm in some serious shit now."

* * *

**(MISTY POV)**

Ash and I stood awkwardly in an empty room as we waited for Rowan to show up for rehearsals. Ash had his head turned away from me and looked out of the window.

I closed my eyes, "You know," I began, "You better get comfortable being around me because we're going to have to act like a loving couple."

Ash turned his head and looked at me for a brief moment but remained silent. I, on the other hand, turned away. I couldn't look at him.

Thankfully Rowan came to relieve of us of each other.

"We will be starting at where Jane enters the party and she and Elizabeth learn of Darcy and Bingley and Bingley and Jane's first meeting."

Ash and I both nodded and walked to the stage.

I opened my script and began to act like Jane. I liked her, she was so patient and in love, it's heartbreaking.

"Look Elizabeth who do you think those gentlemen could be?"

Rowan took over Charlotte Lucas's part, "Oh! That's Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. They are the richest and most eligible bachelors. They are like celebrities here."

Mr. Bennett was supposed to come up and introduce us to Darcy and Bingley but Rowan was too disgusted at James's acting to ask him to come.

Now it was just me and Ash falling in love at first sight. I mean Jane and Bingley.

I curtseyed, "How do you do Mr. Bingley?"

Ash kept his eyes on the script. "Very well, Miss Bennett."

"Are you enjoying our small town?"

Ash chuckled, "Actually, this small town of yours is extremely enjoyable. I'm thinking of buying property here?"

May and Drew were supposed to be arguing at this point.

Ash pretended to look at someone beside him, "Oh dear, I dislike arguments. Would you please honor me, Miss Bennett, with a dance?"

"Certainly, Mr. Bingley."

Starstruck by Sterling Knight began to play around.

I half-expected Ash to take my hands like when you take someone's hand that you don't know but he took my hands gently, and graciously led me to dance.

**Starstruck, camera flashes, cover of magazines.**

Ash twirled me. I gazed into his eyes. His beautiful eyes…

**Starstruck, Designer sunglasses, Living' the dream as a teen. All the fancy cars, Hollywood Blvd, Heard the crowd calling your name.**

Ash and I moved perfectly in sync.

**Starstruck! Prepare to get Starstruck!**

Rowan called out to us, "Good job you two! That's all for today."

As I grabbed my things, I realized that Ash's eyes never left mine the whole time we were dancing.

I opened the door to leave and saw Ash a bit ahead of me. I quietly ran after him and stopped a little behind him, breathing hard.

"Ash?"

He kept walking.

"Ash!"

I ran forward and grabbed his shoulder. He stopped and turned.

"Look Misty, this isn't a good time." He began to turn but I stopped him.

"Ash! You are going to listen to me!"

He waited, "I'm listening."

I took a deep breath. This is crazy; I know it's going to lead to disaster.

"I wanted to tell you, that what you told me is okay."

Ash turned at looked at me with a peculiar look.

I continued, "I'm glad you honored your mom's decision."

Ash took a step closer to me, "You don't like me anymore?"

I stared at the ground, hoping a hole would appear where I could disappear.

"I'm not saying that. I miss the time we had together before we became somewhat of a couple. When we were friends. I want it again. I hate that you're ignoring me! If we could hang out again, I won't give you any reason to fall in love with me or even like me…"

I looked up at Ash and our eyes locked.

"I want to be friends again," I finished.

Ash looked away like he was thinking when he finally nodded, "If you're willing to restrain yourself then I should be too. I owe you this."

I smiled, "So friends?"

Ash gave me one of his goofy smiles that I loved, that I could melt for. "Friends."

Ash waved to me and walked up his driveway, giving me one last smile as he disappeared inside.

I smiled, trying to ignore all the pleasure I had that Ash finally smiled at me again.

_Friends._

That's what we were, Friends.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Pokeshipping still has a chance!**

**Okay! I need everyone to answer this question in the review. Should Gary sing Here Without You by 3 Doors Down ****OR**** A Little Too Not Over You by David Archuleta???? I can't decide so please help me out!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 12: Long Ago, We Were Young.**

**Leaf remembers a promise that Gary told her when they were young and James tells Leaf something that leaves her guilty. Also James begins to piece together the past that Leaf and Gary have together.**

**It will be an intense and sad chapter.**

**In the B-story, Misty meets a strange woman who needs help decorating her temporary apartment. Misty agrees to help but who is this lady really?**

**A Cookie for anyone that can guess who the lady is.**

**2 Cookies for anyone who guesses what James is going to tell Leaf.**

**And 5 Cookies who picks a song that Gary should sing!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	12. Long Ago, We Were Young

**Gary: So which song.**

**Leaf: I bet it was close.**

**May: It was.**

**Drew: SO WHICH ONE?**

**Me: Both :)**

**Paul: Stupid Author.**

**Me: You know Paul? You fit all the categories for an abusive boyfriend.**

**Dawn: EEP!**

**Misty: SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Ash: Paul does fit all the categories doesn't he?**

**Me: Chapter 12: Long Ago, We were Young. Oldrivalshipping!**

**Oh yeah! I have a new summary of a new Pokémon fic that I am immediately going to start when one of my Pokémon stories are done. It will be multi-chapter. The summary is labeled number 6 and is called Psychological Distress.**

* * *

The wind blew Gary's hair as he sat down on his front porch. It was around 9 and he wasn't tired. He set down the picture he was looking at and picked up guitar and began to play a song too familiar to him.

Leaf walked out of her house and sat down by her tree. She hadn't noticed Gary yet.

**A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face. **

Leaf looked at Gary and Gary stared back, not missing a beat of his song.

**A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same. **

'_It's amazing how much I could have lied to you. We aren't the same as we were before,' Gary thought._

**All the miles that separate, they disappear now I'm dreaming of your face.**

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

'_Maybe we can be together again.' Gary smiled as he walked toward Leaf who stood._****

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

_They looked at each other as he continues to sing to her._

At this point Drew, Ash and Paul came out of the house and so had Misty, May and Dawn.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me. **

Ash sighed, "He's not giving up is he?"

Paul glared at the ground, "He's already lost it all. I don't think he could take losing her too."

Ash glanced over at Misty, "I wish I had that choice like him."

Paul lifted his eyes to his friend, "You're done too, you lost, and the only thing stopping you is your loyalty to your mom."

A piece of paper began to flutter under a chair. Drew bent down to pick it up.

"Hey, you guys might want to see this."

Paul and Ash came to stand on either side of Drew.

Drew held a picture of Leaf and Gary. They both looked about 12 and Gary was kissing Leaf on her head, while she was laughing at something.

* * *

**I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect. Because I know you're worth it. You're worth it.**

Misty's head shot up as her alarm began to play the song Things I'll Never Say. Time to go school already? This sucks.

**If I could say what I wanted to say…Be with you every night…Marry me today. **

**Yes, I'm wishing my life away. With the things I'll never say.**

Isn't that just too familiar? Shut up.

* * *

**(Leaf POV)**

I don't know what happened last night. Gary sang to me. He sang that he missed me and loved me. But what about what he told me?

_Don't blame me when you realize you're in love with me and I reject you._

He wouldn't…

"Leaf?" I heard a gentle voice beside me.

James brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to meet me on the patio by the beach tonight at 7 okay?"

"Sure," I smiled.

Okay so there were two majorly romantic spots in Belle Town, there was the patio by the beach and then there were the cliffs by the beach. I think there was a lake like 2 miles behind my house but I've never seen it. That's a shame considering that I love lakes. Gary and I used to meet at midnight at a lake in the Orange Islands. That was a fun time. Uh! Don't think about him!

I met James at 7 and we sat at a couch on the patio. Everything was pitch black except for the faded light of the lanterns all around us.

James smiled at me, "I have something important to say and give you. Close your eyes."

I closed them and quickly opened them as I felt a box in my hands. I looked to him as if to ask 'Can I open it?'

He nodded and I ripped the box open. Inside laid a gold necklace with a flat heart. On the heart, there was an inscription. It read,

Leaf, I love you. –James.

James loved me…

I stared at the necklace until my eyes began to water.

James looked alarmed, "Do you not like it?"

I blinked before looking back at him, "N-no! I like it, honestly. I'm just surprised. I don't know what to say."

He smiled, "You don't have to say it back. I just thought I should let you know what you mean to me."

I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Anyway," he continued, "its getting cold. Let me drive you home."

I nodded and got into his car.

_Why does this make feel bad?_

* * *

For the next couple of days, I tried to ignore James. Why? Because I felt guilty. Why I felt guilty, I had no idea.

I was walking home, James caught up to me.

"Hey Leaf, can I come over today?"

I smiled, "Sure."

"Okay," he grinned, "I'll see you at 4, after soccer."

"I have rehearsals!"

"Then how about 6?"

"Perfect."

He pecked my lips and ran back to the school.

As I walked past the guys' house, Gary jumped from the porch and met me.

"Leaf thought you might want to know that six is the equivalent to midnight in the Orange Islands and there's a lake two miles behind our houses. Thought you might want to know."

Then he disappeared into his house.

I understood. Gary wanted me to meet him at the lake at six. I think James could understand if I was a little late from rehearsals.

Dawn was cooking dinner, "Anything you want me to know?"

I thought, "Well James is coming at 4 but I have rehearsals till 6 but I might stop by the lake on my way home."

"Okay Leafy, I know how you like lakes."

Oh no Dawn, you have no idea how much I used to love them.

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

"Hey! Excuse me, Miss?"

Misty turned and saw an older man with gray hair and a younger woman with brown hair walking toward her.

"Do you know where Cerulean Avenue is? There is an apartment complex there."

Misty nodded, "Yeah, it's just up this street to your right."

"Thank you," the gentleman said.

"Do you need any help?" Misty politely asked.

The gray haired man smiled, "Actually my friend here needs to decorate her apartment."

Misty looked at the pretty brown haired lady, "I'd love to help."

The old man gleamed, "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Misty Waterflower."

The lady's ears perked as she approached Misty, "I'd love your help. Can you come over right now?"

"Sure," Misty smiled.

The old man smiled, "I'll leave you. I have to visit my grandson."

"Who's your grandson?" Misty inquired.

"Gary Oak."

"Gary Oak?!?" Misty said disgusted.

Gary's grandfather laughed, "Whose heart did he break now?"

"My friend Leaf's."

His eyebrows crinkled, "Leaf Green? The girl that Gary was in love with since he was 10?"

"I'm guessing so," Misty said sadly.

"Interesting," the man said as he walked away.

The lady turned to Misty, "Shall we go?"

Misty smiled lightly. "Sure. What should I call you?"

"Delia." (A/N: Misty doesn't know that Delia is Ash's mom.)

Misty led Delia to the apartments and then Delia unlocked the door and they cleared some dust and opened a window.

Delia laughed, "I haven't been here in a while."

Misty turned curious, "What made you decide to come back?"

"Professor Oak, Gary's grandfather, wanted to visit him to check his grades and my son also attends Bell's Academy so I decided to tag along."

"Who's your son?"

"Oh he's a freshman," Delia told Misty who nodded in return.

"Then I probably don't know him, seeing as I'm a junior."

Delia looked down, "Well I wanted to decorate, with a seashore theme."

Misty's eyes lit, "Really? I'm your girl then! My sisters and I are from Cerulean city and we own the gym that focuses on water view. I've been decorating seashore themes till before I could walk!"

Delia smiled at Misty's enthusiasm. "So what do you suggest first?"

"I think we should paint first, maybe a light blue color?"

Delia laughed, "That's the color paint I bought."

"Perfect!" Misty grabbed a brush and can and she and Delia began painting.

"So Misty," Delia began as they were painting, "Are you one of the Sensational sisters?"

"Yeah," Misty said sadly.

"Why do you seem so sad? Aren't you proud?"

Misty took a deep breath, "Most days I am to be a Sensational Sister, it's my legacy, but just not for the last two weeks."

"And why is that?"

Misty turned, "Do you really want to know?"

Delia turned serious, "I'll listen to what you have to say, dear."

Misty bit her lip and nodded, "Well there is a guy that I like a lot, too much actually. I have stronger feelings for him than anyone else before, it might even be love."

Delia put a hand on Misty's shoulder as her voice cracked.

"And he went to his hometown to get his mom's approval that we are together, which I'm happy about. I want his mom to accept me."

Misty's eyes began to water.

"But she didn't. He said that his mom didn't want him dating a Sensational sister. I just really want her to realize that she could have made a mistake about me."

Delia rubbed Misty's back as reluctant tears began to run down her cheek.

Delia turned Misty to face her, "I think his mom may have already realized it."

Misty looked down and shook her head no, "I don't know."

Delia put both hands on Misty's shoulders. "Do you love him?"

More tears feel from Misty's eyes. "I do. I love Ash more than I can handle."

Delia pulled Misty into a hug. Misty hugged back and cried as if Delia was Misty's own mother or one of her sisters or even one of the girls.

Delia just hugged Misty back like she could feel Misty's feelings of sadness, loneliness and betrayal.

Misty figured that Delia understood. She understood everything that Misty was feeling.

* * *

James walked up to the girls' house, passing Gary as he walked toward the driveway.

"Hey Oak," James nodded toward Gary.

Gary looked at James, "Sorry Ridgeway, no time to talk, rehearsals you know?"

James did know, "You better get there then, before Rowan bites you head off."

James bid Gary goodbye and continued to knock on the door where he was met by Dawn.

"Hey, Leaf's at rehearsals but you can chill here till like 6 when she comes home."

James nodded and came inside and went to hang out in Leaf's room.

He yawned and collapsed on Leaf's bed which was covered by a scrapbook in the making a whole bunch of pictures.

Her scrapbook was titles, Bell's Academy.

James smiled and looked at all the pictures. Leaf and the girls, Leaf and him, Misty and Ash, Paul and Dawn, May and Drew and then there was picture of Leaf and Gary.

He didn't mind, that much. But he knew there were better pictures of James and Leaf in her drawer. He should help her out by picking pictures.

James opened Leaf's organized drawer to find a bunch of pictures and another scrapbook.

_Long Ago, We Were Young._ That was the title of the book.

He opened it thinking it would be cute to see what Leaf looked like years ago.

The first page was a bunch of pictures of Leaf from when she was one to twelve years old.

The next couple pictures were her and a young boy her age. There were pictures of them laughing, playing, going to school, playing on the beach.

Then there was one picture of the guy kissing Leaf on her head while she was laughing. Underneath, in Leaf's neat handwriting, she had written Leaf Green + Gary Oak Forever.

James froze. Gary and Leaf knew each other since they were young. She had liked him.

'Shake it off Ridgeway, Leaf likes you now,' James assured himself.

But doubt began to fill his mind. There were so many pictures of Gary and Leaf together and Leaf had put hearts all around them or something similar to that.

On the back page Leaf had put a letter she had meant to send to Gary but never did.

_Dear Gary,_

_Hey, how are you? How's my mom?_

_Sinnoh isn't that bad. I made new friends and don't worry, they're all girls. Their names are Dawn, May and Misty. I put a picture of us with the letter. So how are the Orange Islands? Hot as usual, I'm guessing. Sinnoh is so cold, but not that much. I would love to get a letter back from you. I'm still wearing the green bracelet._

_I miss you so much, like you have no idea._

_Oh yeah, I never got the chance to tell you back home but I love you. Always have. Always will. I thought I should let you know, in case I never get the chance to tell you or see you again._

_Love, Leaf _

Underneath there was a picture of Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf eating ice cream.

Well it looks like she loved him since she was young.

James put the scrapbook back and put his face in his hands, and then he stood. He was going to find out the past they had.

He went downstairs and found Dawn cooking, "Hey Dawn, can you tell me about Gary and Leaf?"

Dawn stopped and looked at him. "How did you…"

James shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Can you tell me?"

Dawn sighed, "It's a sad story. And there will be parts that you won't want to hear. To make a long story short, Leaf has been in love with Gary since they were young but she had to move and Gary got pissed and didn't talk to her. Then she moved but was still in love with him. Now they met again after 5 years, and she still had the same feelings. She sacrificed a part of her for him and he crushed her heart, but I don't think he meant to. Then you came along," Dawn smiled, "You're healing her, she's learning to love again. But if you want Gary's side, you could ask one of the guy's next door."

James sat still absorbing it all. Leaf likes him as much and she still has feeling for Gary. "Thanks Dawn."

"Oh yeah, James?"

James looked back, "Don't think too much about their past. It's in the past. No matter what feelings they still have, they must move on."

James stayed quiet and left.

Dawn looked around, "Where is May Maple? I swear, if she's running around with Drew…"

* * *

James, ignoring all the anger he had of being betrayed, went next door and knocked on the door. There was an immediate response by Ash.

"Uhm, hey James."

"Hey, can I come inside? I have something to ask you guys."

"Uhhhhh, Okay."

Ash opened the door all led James inside where he saw Drew and Paul arguing in the living room.

"I don't care what you're doing. Just leave her alone," Paul said.

Drew sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing going on between us. We're just friends. And why do you care. Is there something between you two?"

A faded red took over Paul's face as he turned away.

James cleared his throat and Paul and Drew turned to face him.

Drew scowled, "What do you want, Ridgeway?"

James looked at all three boys in the eye. "I want to know Gary and Leaf's past."

Drew and Ash's mouths dropped. They obviously weren't expecting that. But Paul kept a scowl from his earlier conversation with Drew, "Just ask one of the girls."

James pushed his hair out of his face, "I did, but I want Gary's side of the story. I only have Leaf's."

Paul wasn't buying it. "Why do you care how Gary feels? What are you planning on doing?"

James sat down. "I'm curious. Can you tell me, or I'll go ask Gary himself."

Drew and Paul exchanged a look and then with Ash. They sat down and Drew began, "Okay, so we didn't know about it at first. Gary was taking too much of an interest in Leaf, which is odd, because he just gets the girls, he doesn't have to like them. After our quadruple date with the girls next door, something happened, and we figured that they knew each other from before. So then we did some snooping and found a bunch of picture of him and a girl when he was young. There had to be over a hundred, so we took them and confronted Gary and he told us his story…"

_**FLASHBACK (Gary's side)**_

"_**Gary, I'm moving."**_

_**He froze. She was leaving him? For what could be forever? Suddenly rage took over him, "Go, I don't want to see you again."**_

"_**Gary, I lo-"**_

_**He cut her out. Her words meant nothing. He turned and ran. And never saw her.**_

_**Years later, he was hurt too much to stay there. At that place. The Orange Islands. **_

_**He called someone that he trusted, "Grandpa?"**_

"_**Yeah, Gary?"**_

"_**Can I come live with you?"**_

"_**What?! I guess so, when?"**_

"_**Tomorrow"**_

"…_**.Sure Gary."**_

_**Gary packed his bags and went to Pallet Town. Then he met Ash, then Drew, and finally Paul. **_

"Drew found Bell's Academy as an excuse to live on our own. Then we moved, and Gary found Leaf again. We don't think it's by chance," Paul explained.

Ash sighed, "He plays the girls like he does to try and heal from the heartbreak that Leaf caused him. Now he's given up on the other girls. He still loves Leaf. And he's going to fight for her."

Drew nodded, "You weren't part of what he expected. Gary didn't count on you asking out Leaf. He's scared that she might fall in love with you."

James looked down at his hands. He couldn't believe it. Leaf, his Leaf and Gary Oak?

Finally, James stood and nodded to the other guys. "Thanks," he said as he walked out the front door.

Drew sighed, "I guess Gary is smarter than we thought."

Ash nodded, "He knew James would find out one way or another."

"And he would come ask us," Paul finished, "Good thing we told him the truth and not that bullshit Gary wanted us to tell him about them being long lost lovers."

* * *

James felt himself wandering. It was six and he should be meeting Leaf at her house, but he seemed to be drifting to the lake. He would splash some water on his face so he could think clearly.

As he approached the lake he heard a guitar playing. James hid behind a tree to see Gary playing his guitar, Gary was looking at someone.

He heard their voices.

Gary's was first, "Just listen to the song, I kind of wrote it for you."

James peered over to see the girl was Leaf.

Gary began to sing.

**It never crossed my mind at all**

**That's what I tell myself**

**What we had has come and gone**

**You're better off with someone else**

**It's for the best I know it is but I see you**

**Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside**

**And i turn around you're with him now**

**I just can't figure it out**

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**

**Don't remind me I'm not over it**

**Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth**

**I'm just a little too not over you not over you**

Gary walked over to her with his sad smile.

**Aren't memories supposed to fade?**

**What's wrong with my heart?**

**Shake it off let it go**

**Didn't think it'd be this hard**

**Should be strong movin' on but i see you**

**Sometimes i try to hide what i feel inside**

**And i turn around you're with him now**

**I just can't figure it out**

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**

**Don't remind me i'm not over it**

**Tell me why i can't seem to face the truth**

**I'm just a little too not over you**

**Maybe i regret everything i said**

**No way to take it all back yeah**

**Now i'm on my own how i let you go**

**I'll never understand**

**I'll never understand!**

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**

**Don't remind me i'm not over it**

**Tell me why i can't seem to face the truth**

**I'm just a little too not over you**

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**

**Don't remind me i'm not over it**

**Tell me why i can't seem to face the truth**

**And i really don't know what to do**

**I'm just a little too not over you not over you**

James saw Gary was in tears. He dropped his guitar and quickly embraced her and took in her scent. She smelled like lavender.

Leaf closed her eyes, she was close to tears.

Then she knew what she had to do. She shoved herself away from Gary. "I'm dating James! Quit doing this to me! You must think you're so high and mighty that you can play with emotions so easily."

Gary looked heartbroken as Leaf ran off to her house.

James thought he should creep away before he was spotted and pick up some smoothies as his excuse to being late.

Leaf ran all the way to her house and closed the door. May was in the living room watching TV.

May was startled to see Leaf with red eyes.

Leaf just fell on her knees and May and over and pulled her into a hug.

"It took everything to not take him back and do the right thing," Leaf cried.

* * *

Misty was sitting on the porch. She just let Leaf run by her without question. Misty soon understood as she saw walking home with red eyes and a guitar.

Misty twiddled her fingers, 'Maybe it'll work,' she thought.

She concentrated hard on Gary's thoughts.

'_Leaf hates me now, but I can't leave her alone.'_

She got his thoughts! But suddenly the thoughts cleared from her head, "That's strange," she said aloud.

Misty concentrated on the thoughts of others around her but got nothing.

Misty froze, No Way. Her powers…were gone?

The prophecy said, _Recognitions of love will the powers go gone._

When she recognized that she loved Ash.

She thought back to this afternoon.

"_**Do you love him?"**_

"_**I do. I love Ash more than I can handle."**_

Misty sighed, the powers had been there for her all her life and now just like a miracle quickly comes and disappears, they were gone.

* * *

**(LEAF POV)**

I sighed. Today was shitty, bad, horrible and all the other negative words that you can think of.

_**--Flashback—**_

_**Gary and I were sitting on the beach in the afternoon. Summer vacation started the next day. **_

_**And Gary was going on his annual family vacation to Pallet Town to visit his grandpa. Every summer Gary would leave me.**_

_**I nudged his shoulder, "I don't want you to go."**_

"_**Neither do I," he sighed. The he started again, "Ya know what? When we get older, it'll just be you and me. Forever. We'll be together here and no one will make us leave each other. I promise you."**_

_**I smiled, "Do you mean that!?!"**_

_**He grinned back at me, "Of course, a promise is a promise."**_

_**I punched his shoulder playfully, "You better not forget."**_

Why was I remembering that now? I laid back in my bed and covered my face with a pillow. Then there was a knock at my window.

I jolted straight up. I hate being on the first floor. What is it was a robber?

I saw a note was slid underneath my window, barely.

I cautiously picked it up and unfolded it.

_Dear Leaf,_

_I can still give you that promise. I haven't forgotten. _

_Good night, sweet dreams._

_Love, _

'_The high and mighty' Gary Oak. _

* * *

**END!! For now of course. This chapter took forever! I am really excited about the rest of this story. Next chapter is contestshipping. Then Ikarishipping. The Ikarishipping chapter will be so sad that I might cry writing it up.**

**Chapter 13: Blame Me. Contestshipping!**

**May makes many enemies out of the Drew Hayden fan club, after a rumor starts about Drew and May dating, with pictures from when they were practicing lines. Who could have gotten the pictures and started the rumor? None other than Drew's enemy. May and Drew get into a HUGE clash about this, one that could potentially ruin the play.**

**In the B-story. James confronts Leaf about her past with Gary. And something happens to Dawn.**

**Chapter 14: In My Time of Dying. Ikarishipping! SUPER SUPER SAD.**

**Dawn gets a surprise visitor and a few days after that visitor leaves, Dawn gets a call from her mom. Dawn soon finds herself spiraling toward darkness. Could her time in Belle Town really be over? Can Paul figure out what's happening before Dawn is gone?**

**In the B-story: All the guys make a bet against Drew. And May tries to get Drew jealous.**

**Now click the Review button if you want me to click the Add Chapter button :)!**


	13. Blame Me

**Me: So I have planned out the whole rest of the story. It should be 19 chapters then an epilogue.**

**May: Make sure you answer earlymorninglight12's question before she explodes**

**Me: Oh yeah! I meant to answer this question but I got distracted.**

**Leaf: Not surprising.**

**Misty: Anyway, a B-story is… well I don't really know. It's kind of like the smaller story that goes on while the big one is going on.**

**Drew: Weird**

**Dawn: Surfergurl14 doesn't own.**

**Ash: You didn't finish lazy.**

**Paul: Like you're talking.**

**Gary: Paul's defending his girl!!**

**Dawn and Paul: NO HE'S NOT!!**

**Me: The LONG ANTICIPATED Chapter 13: Blame Me. Contestshipping. Another story summary up, number 9. Summer Paradise.**

**Paul: Well if its long anticipated then shut up and get on with the story.**

* * *

"May?"

May woke groggily, and turned to a side of her bed to see an upset and sort of ashamed Dawn were dried tear stains down her cheek.

"Dawn? What's wrong?"

Dawn buried her hands in her face and started mumbling and crying.

All May understood was, "My powers" and "I'm sorry."

So Dawn lost her powers as well. She's in love with Paul.

May sympathetically smiled and put her hand on Dawn's chin. "It's alright. No need to be sorry. You're in love."

"But he doesn't love me."

"I'm sure that he loves you just as much. Paul needs time to figure out what he wants. Like you say, no need to worry, right?"

Dawn sadly smiled, "No need to worry!" Then she sped away to go get ready for school and disguise her face so it looked as if she hadn't cried.

May yawned and stretched her arms and proceeded into her bathroom. She stared at her reflection.

'May Maple,' her concise roared, 'Those words were bullshit and you know it. You're upset because you haven't fallen in love.'

"How are you so sure? Maybe I have but my brain doesn't know it." May was talking to her reflection in the mirror.

May liked the sound of that, "How are you so sure?" she said smiling.

* * *

**MAY'S POV**

I was attacked as soon as I stepped into the classroom.

"You!" a brown-haired girl screamed at me. Her name clicked in my head. Brianna.

Brianna continued to yell at me, "How dare you show up at this school and take Mr. Drew's attention from us. We're his fan club!"

Mr. Drew? What the hell? Does that cabbage enjoy harassing me in the classes we don't even have together?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm the hell down. What are you talking about?" I asked.

Brianna scoffed as she turned to two other girls. Erica and Solidad?

"Did you hear? She asked what we're talking about." She told them.

Erica stepped forward and faced me with fiery eyes, "You're dating Mr. Drew! Does that name ring a bell? Andrew Hayden? The hottest guy at this school? You are dating him and we have a problem with it."

May blinked like five times, trying to comprehend the ridiculous words that were exiting the girl's mouth. She was dating…Drew Hayden? In his dreams!

"No I'm not," she replied.

Solidad produced a pictures of her and Drew on their date at the carnival, at Starbucks, and in the café she stormed out of last week.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Solidad said, emotionlessly.

What the hell? What's with all these pictures? These girls are a little crazy or weird or completely obsessed stalkers! Or all three.

I raised an eyebrow, "Stalker much?"

Brianna pointed a finger at my nose, "Just watch yourself and stay away from Mr. Drew. If you are anywhere near him we'll know."

They simultaneously clicked their heels and walked away. Drama queens…

Oh great! Now I have an enemy in the Drew Hayden fan club aka the Looney Bin. They are totally off their bonkers. Me and Drew Hayden? No way possible in the whole world. And I'm not even dating Drew! And where did they get those pictures? Drew reserved the whole café. There was no one else there! It was only us two there…

* * *

As I was exiting 2nd period, Drew pulled me aside and took my hand and led me away.

He ignored all the hoots and catcalls of "Oh yeah Hayden!" and "Good one Drew!" and "May! You're so lucky!" and led me to an empty locker hallway.

"Uh," he started, "Have you heard a rumor going on that we're…dating?"

"Actually yeah," I answered, "Your little fan club was about to butcher me on the spot."

Drew scratched his head awkwardly, "Sorry about that."

My eye twitched, "Well how are we going to squash this rumor?"

Drew's face turned serious. "I suggest we find out who did it first."

"But it was only us two."

"I know."

Harley passed by us in the hallway and my mind clicked back to the day Drew and I were supposed to be practicing lines. Harley was our waiter. He was the only other one there. And he goes to our school. I saw Drew growling at him.

"It was Harley!"

Drew turned to me, disgusted. "What?"

"He was our waiter."

Drew shook his head, glaring in Harley's direction, "That kid's been out to get me since I stole his title as Top Coordinator."

"Which I plan on stealing from you," I said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh really," Drew said with a sly smile as he grabbed my wrists.

I smirked and leaned forward, "That's a promise."

"I'm looking forward to the challenge." Drew leaned forward.

Oh my gosh, Drew is going to kiss me! His lips are right there! Right when my lips were going to meet with his, there was a click and flash of a camera. There stood two angry fan girls and an emotionless Solidad with a camera. The same ones who bugged me approximately an hour ago.

"What did we say?" Brianna stepped forward.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I'm never going to go out with any of you girls so can you leave me alone."

Erica and Brianna gasped with hurt then turned angry glares at me. If looks could kill, I'd be long dead by now. Thanks a lot Drew.

They made a dramatic exit then Drew turned to me and touched my hand very softly, "I'll err, see you later."

He hastily walked off leaving, leaving another rose in my hand.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Drew groaned, "What's wrong with me??"

Paul shrugged, "You like May, I'm not repeating it again Hayden."

"But why I think straight around her," Drew whined.

Paul growled, "Do I look like some sort of love guru to you?"

Drew blinked and looked at Paul, "Well you're in love."

Paul growled, "No I'm not."

"Yeah, you're in love with Dawn that's why you lost the contest."

Paul growled louder, "Shhh. Ash and Gary don't know yet and I rather it stay that way, they're both out anyway. And as for that dumb, troublesome girl, I hate her. She made lose. I was supposed to win! How can I go back a loser! Damn girl," Paul shook with anger.

The said damn girl decided to walk in at that moment.

"Hey," Dawn chirped as she took a seat beside Drew.

"Hey," Drew said ruffling her hair.

Paul pretended to gag, his bitterness toward Dawn at an all time high.

"Hi Paul," Dawn said very loudly toward the cold boy.

"Hm," was all she got in return as Paul refused to acknowledge her existence and turned his face away.

Dawn looked hurt and walked away to go sit with her friend, Marina and her boyfriend Jimmy.

Drew punched Paul, "Good going, you almost made her cry."

Paul kept his head turned but as class started Drew saw Paul look at Dawn in an apologetic and sorrowful way that Drew didn't even know Paul was capable of.

* * *

May sighed as she changed after gym, when she noticed a sticky note on her bag.

_Hey May, I left your shorts in the janitor's closet. Sorry! Luv ya! –Mel._

May giggled at Melody's note. It didn't look like Melody's style but maybe she was in a rush. Sighing, May made her way to the janitor's closet in the locker room.

When she walked in, she looked around. "There are no shorts in here," she said to herself.

Suddenly the door shut.

May immediately found the light and tried to open the door, it was locked from the outside.

She heard giggling from the outside. Fan girls…Drew's fan girls to be exact.

"We warned you," Brianna hissed.

So much anger filled in May's body and mind. She felt like she could strangle someone. Brianna, Erica, Solidad…Drew.

Drew.

Her anger made its way to find a common enemy, the guy that caused her all her hardship, the guy whose friends caused her friends more sorrow than they could ever want.

'_Fuck you, Drew Hayden.'_

* * *

Drew slammed his locker. Harley was waiting for him though.

"So Drew," Harley started, "The Coordinator's Cup is coming up, ya know the one where they name the Top Coordinator and I was thinking you want that rumor squared of you and May right?"

"Yes," Drew said through gritted teeth, "I also know it was you who started it."

"So? You think just because you know that will stop everyone from believing? Oh! You found out it was me, big deal. No one cares. The whole school is dying to now the Drew Hayden group and the new girls. If you deny it, they'll think you're ashamed of May, that's a good way to lose her."

"Will you shut up and tell me what you want!" Drew had getting fed up. He was far passed fed up. He wanted to beat Harley up and stuff his remains in one of the empty lockers.

Harley asked, "Isn't it obvious? It's common knowledge that you and I will be in the last round. It will be you against me for the title of Top Coordinator."

Drew cut him off, "Just tell me what the hell you want, you damn gay fag!"

Harley twitched with anger. It seems like gay was a soft spot for Harley. " I want you to lose so I can have my title back. If you lose then I will deny the rumor as false."

Drew's eye twitched, "And what if I refuse?"

"Let's just say it'll get ten times worse," Harley leaned in to whisper to Drew, "I just might tell the school about your actual crush on May."

Drew froze. His back stiffened and his eyes widened. Drew's hands silently shook.

There was no possible way that Harley could know that he liked May.

His response gave Harley the answer to his question.

"So you do like her? Well you better heed to my request."

"Just think about it." Harley yelled as he stalked away.

His secret had to stay quiet. None of the school could know about, but it would cost him his title. The title he wanted since he was five, the title he strived for since he was nine, the title that was the dream he never gave up.

Drew could vaguely hear his father's voice._ "If you want to succeed, Drew, don't let anyone figure out your weakness."_

He didn't have a weakness, until May Maple showed up.

Drew growled in complete anger as he punched a dent in someone's locker.

'_Fuck you, May Maple.'_

* * *

Leaf spun around and threw her arms around James's neck. He hugged her stiffly, very unusual from normal.

"We need to talk," James said very seriously.

They walked in silence to the bleachers of the football field. James looked very sad and angry mixed together.

"Did I do something wrong?" Leaf asked.

"No, Leaf. I did."

"What's wrong," Leaf told him, with a concerned look.

James looked Leaf straight in the eye, "We need to break up."

Leaf's breathing stopped and her heart raced, and she fell back slowly and landed on the soft, wet bright green grass and buried her hands in her face.

James broke his stiff and serious posture and reached for her.

"What did I do?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

James gave her a sympathetic smile, "I want you to be happy and in love."

"But I'm happy with you!"

"But you're in love with Gary."

Leaf stopped, "How did you-"

"And he loves you too," James finished. "He'll do anything to have you in his life."

"He broke my heart," Leaf said bitterly.

"And I mended it, you're heart is strong enough to go after him again."

Leaf nodded, there was no way she was going to convince him otherwise. She sniffed and took off the necklace the James gave her, the one with I Love You engraved on its cool gold surface.

She held it out for him to take. He took it from her and took her hand, dropped the necklace in it, closed her hand and handed it back.

"Keep it," he said. "I still love you. It might be fun to remember me ten years from now with this necklace.

"I'll never forget you," she assured him.

"And there's no way I could forget you," he said pulling her into a hug.

She hugged him back, clinging to him because she knew this was going to be the last time she hugged him.

Then they parted and went in opposite directions with one final glance of each other.

* * *

Lunch was a bit interesting. Dawn was pissed at the loss of her powers, but she couldn't resist not talking about what they were. Melody and Zoey were intently talking with Misty and Dawn about the new summer style that would be coming out soon. Misty was actually happier now that helping Delia helped her keep her mind off of Ash. Kenny was sleeping; he had no interest in women's shopping and such. Leaf, James and May were missing though.

Leaf dragged her body to their table and sat down.

"Where's James?" Zoey perked up, asking Leaf.

"Broke up," Leaf said rather dull.

Melody put an arm around Leaf, "I'm sorry girl."

Leaf coughed, "It's alright. I just suck when it comes to love."

Dawn looked around, "Hey, anybody seen May?"

* * *

May shivered in the janitor's closet. Her stomach rumbled. She checked her watch. She should be at lunch right now. She had been in there for an hour. It was creepy, small and not well lit. The room was crowded with mops and buckets; while her only companion was a dead rat in the corner and the cockroaches that were creeping around. It smelled like a mixture of cat pee and bleach.

Suddenly the door opened.

May gasped as the janitor stepped in. She scratched her head, "I won't even ask."

And with that May was free! She ran out to the girls' normal lunch table in the courtyard, taking in the fresh air. After being in that room for an hour, she thought she would puke.

She collapsed on their lunch table.

Dawn looked at her, "May! Where have you been? Lunch is over in five minutes."

May coughed, "Have you heard a rumor about me and Drew dating?"

The others nodded.

"Well it's not true."

"What!" Melody exclaimed, "And here I was thinking it's about time. It's so obvious you two are like madly in love with each other."

May pretended to throw up and continued, "But Drew's crazy fan girls locked me in the janitor's closet."

Misty glowed with anger, "Are you serious? Show me who they are and I'll beat them to a pulp." She stood and quickly turned and crashed into Ash who was headed to their table with Gary.

Ash picked Misty up, "Sorry Mist. Why are you so worked up?"

Misty blushed, "Just going to go beat up some of Drew's fan girls! Bye!" She hastily fled so Ash wouldn't catch her blush.

"She doesn't even know who I was talking about," May sighed.

Leaf had her face buried in her hands.

"What's wrong with Leaf?" Gary mouthed.

"Break-up with James," Melody mouthed back.

May stared in shock at the news of James and Leaf breaking up.

Gary reflected the same face as May. He, for one, was not expecting that.

Ash's eyes widened as he stiffened. He didn't think…that James…would break up with her. Just because of Gary. Because of a past. Because of a love Leaf wasn't responsible for.

Ash pulled Gary away quickly as the bell rang.

"This is because of you," Ash hissed to Gary, "Make her happy, make her smile, make her feel some sort of love."

Ash took his wise words and walked away, leaving Gary's mind to finally click and realize James dumped Leaf so she could be with him…

* * *

Gary got sight of James as James walked toward the soccer field.

"Ridgeway!"

James turned to meet a running Gary, "What's up Oak?"

"Why? You left her so I could be with her."

"Leaf? Yeah," James said looking down sadly, "You love her."

Gary raised his eyebrows, "But you love her too."

James looked in Gary's eyes, "But there is a difference. She loves you, not me. Just do me a favor and take care of her for me."

Gary felt tears in his eyes as he nodded, "You're a good guy. Better than me. I would have ripped you guys apart just for my own satisfaction, but you sacrificed the girl you love so she could be happy with a jackass like me who broke her heart so many times."

James smiled as he took a choked breath, "Its fine. I'm happy with the time I had with Leaf. But I gotta go, soccer practice you know and the play's in a week. Gotta prepare. Catch ya later Oak."

Gary watched James as he walked away.

'James is the kind of guy that Leaf deserves. I have to change for the better, for her sake.'

* * *

**MAY"S POV**

I saw Drew's mess of green hair and I chased after it angrily. He was going to suffer for what happened to me!

"Andrew Hayden!!!"

I stalked over and grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back. He roughly tore his collar from my hand and turned. We stood in the patch of sidewalk in between our houses, his to the left, mine to the right.

"What do you want?" he said rather bitterly.

He has no right to talk like that to me! He should be running for his life if he wants to get out alive!

"What's your problem? Because of you I was locked in the janitor's closet for an hour and I missed lunch because of you so don't get arrogant with me, mister!"

"Does it look like I care," he said coldly.

Whoa, who replaced Drew with Paul?

"You should care! It's your entire fault. Sometimes I wish we never met you guys, we'd just be living normal and maybe we would have met nice guys who actually care about us," I spat out venomously.

Drew boiled over with anger, "Shut up! Just shut up! You think only bad things happen to you? My situation is ten times worse than yours."

I opened my mouth to ask why but he cut me off.

"I'm not telling you so don't ask. But it's all because of you and I wasn't even going to blame you but now you've pissed me off. It's all because you showed up! If you hadn't, then my life would be normal right now."

I recoiled in shock. Something must have happened. Something really bad.

"You know what else?" he continued, "None of who should have showed up! Dawn is okay but your friends have changed my friends!"

How dare he? Talk about my friends….

"Gary is a love-sapped mess chasing after Leaf, he should be cocky, and funny, bringing different girls every week, but now he's trying to change for the better and all he does is sing sad love songs and stare at pictures of him and Leaf from when they were young!"

Gary…must really care for Leaf.

"Ash turned from his dense self who only cared about copying Paul's homework, food and his mom to some wise philosopher who actually does his homework and he hasn't overeaten since you guys should up! And he's totally depressed because his mom denied the right to seeing Misty and he's totally lost it! All he does is read books, sit in his room all day and listen to sad, emo music like Coldplay!"

Ash…what happened to him?

"And don't even get me started with Paul. He won't say anything but Dawn has him totally whipped, he actually talks more and instead of saying something when we need him to, he's tired of everything. He's angrier, trying to deny his feelings. I swear he's going crazy, he's so sad covered up by anger and scowls and I can't help him. He's my best friend!"

Paul… and Dawn?

"And me! I'm trying to protect you from everything my friends are doing to yours so you don't end up like me, obsessively worrying about them. I've been taking you out so you like it here and I was hoping all of this would clear over. I don't know why I keeping wasting all my time over you, over and over again! I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess and now…I might be…You…"

Drew broke off and he let out a choked breath of air and clenched his teeth as if he was fighting with himself. His face was red with anger. He suddenly closed his eyes tightly.

"Forget it," he said hoarsely. He turned and quickly walked over to his house, opened the door and slammed it as he entered. Not once did he look back.

But I stared at his retreating back the whole time with tear-filled eyes. Drew. Why did your words hurt me so much? Drew. Please. Come back to me. Tell me what's wrong. Please. Forgive me. For whatever it was.

I let out a held breath and walked up to my house and fell onto my red and white bed. I hugged my favorite red, heart-shaped pillow and cried.

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_

_When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you._

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_

* * *

**End! Poor May, what do you think Drew was about to say?**

**3 girls down, one to go. And apparently 3 boys have lost this contest; Drew is the only one to be remaining.**

**The Song at the end: Someone Who Cares-Three Days Grace.**

**The play is in 3 chapters! Here's the outline for the rest of the story.**

**Chapter 14: Worth Saving Me. Ikarishipping.**

**Dawn gets a visit from someone unexpected. After that person leaves, Dawn gets a call from her mom. Dawn finds herself spiraling toward darkness. Could her time in Belle Town really be over? Can Paul realize what's happening and save her? Total Ikarishipping.**

**In the B-story: All the guys make a bet against Drew. Can he keep it?**

**Chapter 15: Foreign and Familiar. Pokeshipping.**

**Delia invites Misty over for dinner with her and her son. Misty discovers Delia is Ash's mom. When Misty realizes Delia was the one who crushed her heart, can Ash convince her otherwise?**

**In the B-story: Gary tells Leaf to meet him by the lake.**

**Chapter 16: The Play Part 1: All or Nothing**

**The play begins! Can May and Drew push back their differences and put on a good performance?**

**Chapter 17: The Play Part 2: Stealing a Kiss. **

**The second half of the play becomes interesting as real-life feelings take over Drew and May's bodies by storm. Hint: CONTESTSHIPPING.**

**Chapter 18: Lift Me Up Again**

**May begins to not trust her instinct now that Drew has cursed her soul. Only Drew can turn her back to normal. Hint: CONTESTSHIPPING.**

**In the B-story: The guys want to explain their actions to the girls, now that all is said and done.**

**Chapter 19: Life Starts Now**

**Both the guys and girls meet up by the beach and reveal their darkest secrets. The girls get an utter shock at what they discover.**

**Chapter 20: Epilogue: Only Time Will Tell**

**Okay that's all for now. Could you guys get me to 200 reviews. That may not be possible. But i wanna try! Thanks in advance to those who do!**


	14. Worth Saving Me

**Me: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has lost some one they loved- cousin, brother, sister, best friend, boyfriend, anyone. It was so hard to write.**

**May: To answer some thing, the reason that there is so much more Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Pokeshipping right now is because this story is getting ready for the Contestshipping Bang that happens during the play, unfortunately for me.**

**Dawn: This chapter may be sad, so grab some tissues if you need it. All of you who have a long-lost best friend will take this to heart. Maybe… but you are warned. **

**Misty: That's sad. I need a tissue.**

**Leaf: I know! SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokémon!**

**Paul, Gary, Ash, and Drew: What the hell?**

**Me: Chapter 14: Worth Saving Me. Ikarishipping! Paul will be OOC**

* * *

A teenage girl that was about sixteen stood in front of a brown wooden door, carrying a duffel bag. She had brownish-orange hair and she wore a green and yellow hoodie and jean shorts. She placed a smile on her face and rang the doorbell.

Misty immediately opened the door. She stood there taking in the strange girl, "Uhm, hello?"

The girl smiled, "Hello is Dawn Berlitz there?"

Misty nodded, "Yeah, hold on. DAWN!"

Dawn came running down immediately, "Yeah?"

Dawn stopped when she saw the girl at the door.

She gasped, "Leona!"

The girl, Leona, smiled. "Hey Dawn," she whispered softly, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has!" Dawn said, embracing her friend. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Leona laughed, "I planned on surprising you."

"Well it's a huge surprise!"

Misty's eyebrow twitched as the two girls laughed, "Dawn, mind explaining who this is?"

Dawn's eye lit with realization that her friends had no idea who Leona was, "This is my childhood best friend, Leona. We've been friends since kindergarten!"

Misty smiled at Dawn's enthusiasm though something seemed wrong about this girl, Misty couldn't put her finger on it though.

"Well," Misty turned to Leona, "there's a guest room upstairs that you are more than welcome to stay in."

Leona nodded in thanks and followed Dawn as Dawn led her to the room.

Just then Leaf and May walked in laughing with Zoey, Misty and Marina, who had become a part of their group.

Misty caught their attention with a snap, "Dawn's friend is staying here for a bit."

Then she turned and went upstairs leaving the other girls to look at each other in confusion.

* * *

The girls ordered take-out and May, Leaf, Zoey, Melody and Marina met Leona. But only Misty found something strange.

This girl…her smiles, her laughs-they were fake.

School was different, Dawn was a lot happier but May was angrier and was extremely fired up whenever Drew would walk by and ignore her or make an arrogant remark. Marina was adjusting to their life as Leaf, Melody and Zoey explained what had previously happened.

Everything was fine, until when Dawn woke up on a Saturday to ask Leona if she wanted to go roller skating but found the guest room empty. The bed was made up and everything was clean besides a blue bag that sat on the corner of the bed.

Dawn shuffled toward it and saw inside was a photo of Dawn and Leona that was taken yesterday and a note.

_Dear Dawn, It was so great to see you again but I have to go back to Twinleaf. Sorry for the scare but it was urgent._

_I love you, and miss you. Goodbye._

_Love Leona._

_P.S. Here's the bracelet of mine that you always loved._

Further inside was Leona's favorite bracelet that Dawn always wanted. She immediately put it on.

Well Leona was gone, but they would meet again.

* * *

Three days later, on the way back from school, Drew and May were arguing again.

"I swear I'm going to slap that smirk right off your face, Drew!" May was yelling at him.

Drew scoffed, "That's very un-lady-like but then again so are you."

Misty screamed and Drew and May immediately shut up.

Misty smiled, "Well I have to go."

Gary cracked his neck, "Where to?"

"Oh I'm helping this lady who just moved here."

Drew looked surprised, "That's very considerate of you. I bet May would never do something like that."

May glared, "Watch your mouth cabbage! I would so do something like that."

"Cabbage? How immature but then again so are you."

May had to restrain her hands from killing him right on the spot, "At least I don't use the same comeback over and over again."

"May, how naïve you are."

"I hate you Drew!"

_Whenever, wherever. We're meant to be together._

All talking and arguments, courtesy of May and Drew, stopped as Dawn's cell began to ring.

Dawn picked up the phone and everyone listened to Dawn's side of the conversation. (Normal is Dawn and Bold is her mom)

"Hello?"

"**Hi Dawn, its mom."**

"Oh hey mom, what's up?"

"**Honey, I don't know how to say this but Leona…"**

"What about her?"

"**Dawn, she committed suicide."**

Leona…committed suicide. Her best friend since forever was gone?

Dawn's phone fell from in between her trembling fingers and tears immediately started forming in her eyes. All the girls and even the guys immediately came to her side.

"What happened?"

"Dawn?"

"What's wrong?"

But Dawn, struck with horror, slowly picked up her phone and continued to talk to her mom.

"**Dawn, sweetie, I'm really sorry."**

"Mama…"

"**Her funeral is in a week, I give you permission to fly down here for it."**

"Thanks Mama, I'll be there."

"**Take care Dawn."**

"Bye."

Dawn hung up and ran into the house, leaving everyone struck with worry.

Drew began to walk over to the house but was stopped by May, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To check on Dawn."

"Not in my house you're not."

"She's one of my best friends!"

May glowered, "She was mine first."

The girls rushed inside the house. Dawn's door was locked.

* * *

**DAWN POV:**

Leona was dead. She took her own life. She wasn't coming back.

Why didn't I see it? Her smiles, her laugh, it was all fake. She didn't want me to see her pain. But why?

The tears in my eyes fell. I sniffed and wiped my tears. I had to be brave.

I quickly threw some necessary clothes and hygienic products into a duffel bag and booked a ticket to Twinleaf Town that was leaving tomorrow.

I crossed my room and held the picture that Leona left for me. I looked up and took in a deep breath. My hand trembled and dropped the picture.

I bent to pick it up, when I noticed there was a folded piece of paper behind the picture. I carefully took it out. It was another letter from Leona, only this was her suicide letter.

_Dear Dawn,_

_By the time you find this, I'm dead. I'm sorry but I couldn't stand it. I didn't know what to do. I felt abandoned. All the hurtful words I heard began to seem like the truth. After a while, I believed them. I was worthless. I had to meaning to this world. My world was enveloped in darkness, it was black. And I couldn't escape._

_The proof that I was alive…vanished. It disappeared completely and I became invisible._

_But the silence is over. And hopefully I'm at peace. But I want you to move on and live, for both of us._

_I love you, you're the best friend I ever and still have._

_Love, Leona._

Leona…

I'll never see her ever again. Our paths will never cross again.

My heart broke and my courage faded. I let all the tears out.

* * *

I opened the door and walked out. I needed fresh air. I found myself walking toward the park. Leona and I first met, first became friends…at a park.

I sat down on a swing and looked at the light and happiness around me.

How could these people still smile? How could they still laugh? How could the sun still shine? How could the earth still turn round? How could day still come?

On the day Leona died, why didn't the world die with her?

The day was still coming. The sun would still shine. Miracles would still happen, but Leona won't be here to see them.

The earth will still turn but without Leona.

Maybe it should turn without me.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Dawn left for Twinleaf Town the next day.

Lunch was dead silent. Leaf and Misty found Leona's suicide note together and they added two and two and told Drew, who was very worried.

May forgot about everything but Dawn. She needed Dawn to come back.

May choked on her words, "I'm going to go get some water." She walked toward the vending machines.

Drew immediately walked over to the table, "How's Dawn?"

Leaf looked at the guys who followed him, "She left for Twinleaf Town last night."

Drew nodded, "She walking and talking?"

Misty bit her lip, "Walking, yes. Talking, no."

Marina nudged Drew, "Why did you come right when May left?"

Dawn rolled his eyes, "Because that bitch would have chewed me out the second I came five feet near this table."

"Is that what you think?" a voice from behind Drew asked.

Drew turned to see a hurt May.

"May…" Drew stood from the table.

She shook her head, "Forget it." May brushed past him and walked off.

Zoey scoffed, "Good going Hayden."

Drew put himself together and went after May.

* * *

Dawn stood there as Leona's body was buried. She needed to be with Leona again.

Johanna became worried as her daughter didn't eat and sat in her room and stared out the window all day.

Dawn was losing her soul, her will. Dawn was losing her life, wasting away in pain.

* * *

"May!"

May turned hearing her name but regretted it when she saw Drew running toward her.

"What?" she asked him, rather bitterly.

"I'm sorry," he choked out.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." May turned and started walking away.

Drew sighed and grabbed her hand, turning her around and he slipped a hand around her waist so she couldn't escape. "I'm really sorry."

Drew gently kissed her forehead.

"I-I forgive you," May stuttered.

"Good," Drew breathed, leaving a rose in her hand.

They walked together towards the girls' lunch table.

Upon spotting them, Gary whistled softly, resulting in a blush on May's face and a punch from Drew.

* * *

Dawn ended up coming back from Twinleaf three days early. She couldn't stay in that town, where she held so many memories. All of them turned to dark.

She was beginning to fall into a state of depression.

* * *

Misty walked into Delia's apartment, "I'm home!"

Delia was making cookies in the kitchen, "Hi Misty,"

Misty dropped her backpack on the ground and straightened her back, "So what should I do first?"

"Well I need help with the cooking; my son is coming for dinner tomorrow."

"Okay!" Misty immediately began to chop some vegetables.

"Say Misty, why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow?" Delia asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Misty pondered, "Yeah, I'll come."

* * *

"Where is Dawn Berlitz? It isn't like her to miss rehearsals," Rowan asked Paul.

Paul looked down from the professor's penetrating glare, "She's sick."

Rowan shook his head, "Then my boy, go take care of her, or something really bad might happen. We can't have rehearsals today anyway without Georgiana Darcy."

* * *

Drew and May were sitting out on campus, cutting third period. They were talking about Dawn.

They were both horrified over what happened.

Drew stared out into the distance when he noticed some purple hair, only it wasn't Paul. It was Harley, with a video camera, recording them.

May leaned against Drew, and Drew was thinking what to do. He couldn't let Harley get that footage and win, for both their sakes.

Drew moved over a little and straightened his back. May's head feel from its comfortable position on his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"We can't do this, May."

May was shocked, "What?"

Drew swallowed his guilt, "I don't want,"

May was horrified, "What is this! Are you bi-polar or something? First you're really nice and then you turn into an extreme jerk. We were fine a week ago and then you blow up in my face over something you don't even tell me and today you're nice to me because you were being such an asshole and now, I don't even know what the hell you are. How is it with you?"

Drew fixed his stare on Harley with the video camera. Harley looked upset on where the conversation was headed.

But Drew needed it that way.

"May," Drew said pointedly, "Just go away, now."

May's face turned red with anger and she turned her heel and stalked away.

Drew watched her the whole time until she disappeared into the school. Then he went into the corridor that held his locker and punched another dent in the same locker he had last week.

"My, my. Why do you keep putting these nasty dents into my locker?"

Drew growled at the voice and turned to see Harley smirking at him.

Drew snapped. In three long strides, he met Harley, picked him up by the collar and punched him dead on in the face.

Harley grabbed Drew's next punch, "Nuh-uh now. You don't want the secret of your little crush getting out now do ya?"

Drew dropped Harley and began to walk away in anger.

Harley called out to him, "That's right Hayden. With your little secret, I'm untouchable."

* * *

**Dawn's POV:**

I can't do this. There's a part of me missing.

"I want to see her. I want to see Leona," I whispered to myself.

I walked out of the house and started my way towards the cliffs. I felt someone's presence behind me, but I was too much in a trance to notice.

Where are you Leona? Where can we meet again?

Maybe I should follow you.

I stood at the end of the cliffs and stared into the water. I saw Leona, she was laughing. She was beckoning me to join her.

Don't worry Leona, I'm coming.

I leaned forward and started to fall off the cliff when a hand grabbed my and hand and held me close.

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a blur of blue and all I could smell was refreshing cologne. It was Paul's cologne.

I picked my head up and saw Paul staring at me, with his hands around me. His eyes seemed to be holding back tears.

Paul…was crying.

Suddenly I broke from my trance. I almost killed myself, but Paul saved me. May was right, maybe he does love me.

Paul's voice was cracked and rough, "Don't ever do that again."

Tears started to fall from my eyes. I hugged Paul very tight, "I'm so sorry."

I could feel Paul nodding against my head.

I held onto him tighter, "Don't leave me."

Paul locked his eyes with mine, "I don't make the same mistake twice. I'll always be with you. I love you."

My face brightened, "I love you too."

Paul picked me up and w started walking back to our houses. There was a strange silence.

"Well?" I asked timidly, "Aren't you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Paul looked over at me with an annoyed expression, "I assumed the 'I love you' was asking you."

"Oh! Uhm okay!"

Paul smirked, "Troublesome girl."

I smiled, threw my arms around Paul's neck and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed back, until it started to rain.

"Aw shit!" Paul yelled as he dropped me home, then he ran to his house.

I walked inside with a sincere smile on my face. I was going to heal from Leona's death and Paul would help me.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"Drew, I propose a bet."

Drew sighed as Gary and Ash walked towards him, dragging Paul along.

"What is this bet for?" Drew asked.

Gary smirked, "Now that we found out Paul here, has lost the contest, I want a bet to see how long you'll last."

Ash smiled, "I got twenty bucks down for two weeks."

Gary slapped twenty bucks down on the table, "Two weeks? I give him two days!"

Paul pulled out a twenty and laid it on the table, "The play."

Drew pulled out a twenty from his wallet, "I bet that I'll not lose the contest and I'll win."

There was a silence until Drew's companions burst into laughter.

"Yeah right!" Gary wiped his eyes.

Ash shook his head, "Come on! How can you say that? I lost, Gary lost, and even Paul lost!"

Paul shrugged, "I don't care. I got the girl."

All noise stopped as the guys looked at Paul.

"No way…" Gary trailed off.

* * *

**End! Sorry this was probably a really bad chapter. But in my defense it was kind of hard to write.**

**But anyway Ikarishipping! Paul and Dawn are now together!**

**Next chapter: Foreign and Familiar. Pokeshipping!**

**Misty goes to have dinner with Delia and her son. When Misty figures out that Delia crushed her heart, can Ash convince her otherwise? TOTAL POKESHIPPING.**

**In the B-story: Gary asks Leaf to meet him by the lake. TOTAL OLDRIVALSHIPPING.**

**Everything is falling into place for the play. All the secrets will soon be revealed and the huge contestshipping bang is coming up the chapter after next with the play!**

**And chapter one of Psychological Distress is up so please read it and review please!**

**So REVIEW! And Chapter 15 will magically make its way to the internet!**


	15. Foreign and Familiar

**Me: I have nothing to say but the end is coming! In five more chapters after this! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed.**

**May: Well aren't you generous?**

**Drew: *Cough* NOT.**

**Paul: *whistles***

**Me: What's going on?**

**Ash: Nothing.**

**Dawn, Gary, Leaf and Misty: SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Me: Chapter 15: Foreign and Familiar. I think the pokeshippers and oldrivalshippers will be pleased.**

* * *

"What the hell?" Gary yelled.

Ash blinked, "You're going out with Dawn?"

Paul scoffed, "Don't sound so surprised. Where the hell do you think I've been all day?"

Gary put on a sly smile, "Is that who you've been with at night too?"

Drew's eyes widened, "What!?!"

"Now you've angered the older brother," Paul looked at Gary.

Gary collapsed on the couch, "Now I feel pathetic! I haven't been able to charm Leaf and then Paul, of all people, shows me up by getting together with his girl, and now he's sitting there looking pleased with himself!"

"I am pleased with myself," Paul added to Gary's misery.

"I haven't gotten together with Misty," Ash silently added.

Gary continued his rant, "Well you know what Ash, you can anytime you want to. She loves you. It is so obvious. Who cares what your mom says?" Gary paused and looked at Ash's face. "Okay maybe you do, then just invite Misty to that dinner with your mom tomorrow and show your mom that Misty is a great girl!"

Drew looked at Ash, "For once Gary makes sense."

Ash nodded.

Gary pointed at Drew, "Don't even get me stated on you! You are in denial. May has you wrapped around her little pinky."

Drew opened his mouth to say something, but he sensed Gary's rant would be over soon and didn't want to make the rant go on for much longer.

Gary stood, "Well you know what? Tomorrow I am going to make Leaf mine. I'm gonna tell her I love her and nothing is going to get in my way."

Paul raised his eyebrow at Gary's confidence and Drew replaced his frown with a sly smirk.

"Care to bet on that?"

* * *

The next morning was sunny and bright, as the girls stepped out of their house to their driveway to walk to school.

Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.

Dawn whipped out her phone to read her new text.

**To: Dawn  
From: Marina**

Me, Jimmy, Mel, Zoey, Barry, and Kenny are waiting on the bench for you. And Mel and Barry got together this morning. They joined the couple club with me and Zoey. Catch up and join, will ya? ;]

----

**To: Marina  
From: Dawn**

We're coming. That's great for Mel. Btw I'm joining the club. I'm dating Paul Shinji. :P

----

Dawn heard a click and saw the guys leaving their house. She ran and threw her hands around Paul's waist and looked up at him from under his arm.

"Hey Paul."

Paul smirked and kissed her hair, "Hey Troublesome."

Gary smacked his forehead, "He wasn't lying!"

Ash looked back and waited for Misty. "Hey Mist."

Misty yawned and smiled at Ash, "Hey."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me and my mom tonight."

Misty bit the inside of her cheek. Ash was asking her to meet his mom. He still wants her! But she already promised Delia. Ash should have asked before.

"Well remember the lady I'm helping?" she asked him. He nodded. "Well she invited me to dinner tonight too and I've already said yes. It would be rude if I backed out now."

Ash's face dawned upon realization. She couldn't go and he would be a jerk if he made her cancel. He would just have to set up another time.

"Okay, its fine. Maybe another time?"

"Sure!"

Ash grinned, "Good."

* * *

"So gentleman and in Drew's case-lady, today is Leaf's birthday and I have here the most perfect gift that is bound to win me her heart!" Gary declared at their lunch table with stars in his eyes.

"Leaf isn't bought."

Ash's remark earned a sigh from Gary, "I know that! But it'll soften her up so I won't get slapped across the face."

Paul yawned, "Well we need to be at the girls' table now, because Dawn said she's getting the cake from Misty's car."

"But Maple is over there!" Drew protested. He did not want to deal with May after what happened yesterday.

Gary grabbed Drew by the ear, "Suck it up and be a man!"

May immediately glared as Drew was dragged to their table, "Why are YOU-"

Drew put a hand over her face, "I was dragged by Gary. Stop talking."

"I'll talk however much I please!!" May flared in response.

Jimmy and Marina got Gary's attention and nudged him toward Leaf and acted out for him to cover her eyes.

Gary covered Leaf's eyes and she jumped startled.

"Wait about two more seconds," Gary promised her.

Right on cue, Dawn walked in with the cake and everyone started singing, "Happy Birthday to you…."

* * *

"Ah! Presents!" Leaf was overjoyed.

Melody and Barry got her a green one-strap dress and two CDs, Zoey and Kenny got her a 'Save the Trees' t-shirt and a set of green clips for her hair, from Marina and Jimmy was a complete outfit probably picked out by Marina with a silver and green strapless dress with silver jewelry and heels.

Misty got her a pet hamster, which she named Sir Edmund; May got her Sir Edmund's cage, food and wheel. Dawn bought her three green shirts, a green skirt, white skirt and olive green shorts.

The guys were much simpler; Ash gave her a card and a stuffed pig and a charm bracelet with silver leaves. Paul and Drew, who obviously weren't great shoppers for girls gave her two huge boxes of chocolate and forked over fifty dollars each.

But Gary's gift…was utterly amazing. It was a set of earrings and a necklace. The necklace had a gold chain with one huge green leaf hanging from it. The earrings were a leaf exactly the same to the one on the necklace hung from the earrings. It was made by her favorite jewelers in the Orange Islands. Gary had put thought in this gift. Requesting the leaves to be changed from gold to green, having it shipped from the Orange Islands…he must care.

He left a note. It said to meet him at the lake at 5:30.

There was no way she could not go.

* * *

**MISTY POV:**

Leaf's birthday was a success! I merrily drove up to Delia's apartment.

It was so nice of her to invite me to dinner, but I felt really bad having to deny Ash. But it would have rude to back out now.

Speaking of dinner with moms, Delia's son is coming. He goes to my school, yet I've never seen him at the apartment. Interesting how Delia is having dinner with her son and Ash is having dinner with his mom on the same day. I wonder…nah! Delia said her son was a freshman. Ash is a junior!

Delia wouldn't lie to me…would she?

* * *

I met Delia in the kitchen, where she sent me to the dining room, proclaiming I wasn't allowed to help tonight. Her son was already in there. I was excited to meet him.

But I was shocked as I stepped into the dining room, where I saw Ash seated, eating corn.

Ash was there. Sitting in Delia's dining room. Eating corn.

Her son was supposed to be sitting there eating corn.

Ash looked up and saw me standing there, "Hey Misty. What are you doing here?"

I was in such disbelief, "Delia invited me to dinner. What are you doing here?"

He looked taken back, "This is my mom's apartment."

Delia walked in, "Misty, take a seat. This is my son, Ash."

I sat, "He doesn't look like a freshman."

Ash looked confused, "Mist, you know I'm not a freshman," he turned to his mom, "Mom, what's going on?"

Delia looked at both of us, "You two know each other?"

Ash looked kind of angry, "This is Misty Waterflower."

Delia smiled at me, "I know. She's a sweet girl. She's been helping me out."

I couldn't believe what was happening around me.

Then Delia looked surprised, "Misty? Is this the Ash who broke your heart?"

Ash winced and looked down.

My head was spinning and my mouth became dry. Delia was Ash's mom. She knew my name. She knew Ash broke my heart and she knew that Ash was HER son. He was the one she said couldn't date me.

But she acted so nice to me, sympathetic even. But she caused it and she knew it. Didn't she feel guilty hugging my crying and almost lifeless body as I spilled my heart out to her?

And did she invite me here to embarrass me in front of Ash?

Well I won't let her have the satisfaction. She made him break my heart but I won't let her be victorious.

I looked my empty plate. I hadn't taken any food yet.

"Maybe I should go."

Delia and Ash both looked up at me. Ash was startled but was Delia smirking?

Delia looked at me, "Why don't you stay?"

I thought of an excuse, "I have to meet my best friend for dinner. It's her birthday." It was true. We all were going for ice cream, not dinner but same thing almost.

Delia nodded, "Well I must say I'm disappointed."

I blinked, "What?"

"It's rude to leave a dinner."

"Well I apologize, but I don't think I can sit here as you make a fool out of me."

Delia looked struck and I took that as my ticket to walk out the door after calling, "Bye Ash. See you at The Cerulean Cove if you come for Leaf's birthday."

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

"Mom. What the heck? Why'd you do that?"

Delia smiled, "To see if she passed."

Ash looked annoyed, "You just pissed off the girl I love to see if she passed?"

"She passed my approval."

Ash choked on his corn, "What?"

"I think you should date her."

"But you just made her leave, really mad!"

Delia looked at her son as if the answer was obvious. "Then go after her. And tell her I apologize for my behavior."

Ash was already out the door and Delia chuckled to herself, "This is better than one of my soap operas."

* * *

Leaf ran to the lake sat beside Gary.

Gary looked at Leaf, "You should be my girlfriend."

Leaf laughed and stared at him in disbelief, "Is that your way of asking me out? No hello first?"

Gary smiled, "Direct. That's how I roll."

"Well if you insist," Leaf tipped his head so their foreheads touched.

Gary leaned forward and softly kissed her lips.

Leaf giggled to herself, "This is the best birthday ever!"

* * *

Ash looked around in the eight o'clock dark for Misty, with no luck.

"Where could she be?"

His mind clicked as he remembered they were getting ice cream for Leaf's birthday at the Cerulean Cove. He ran straight there and it started to rain and thunder.

He didn't care. He needed to find Misty.

He peered in and saw Melody, Zoey, Marina, May, Dawn and Leaf there with Gary, Drew, Paul, Barry, Kenny and Jimmy.

He calmly walked in, breathing calmly, in contrast from his heavy breathing from running around the town.

"Where's Misty?" he asked the girls, water dripping from his soaked hair.

Dawn looked at Ash curiously, "She wasn't feeling good. She went home."

Ash dropped his shoulders. Misty probably locked the door, "Gimme your house key. I really need to talk to her."

Leaf realized what was happening and threw him her keys. Catching them, Ash left as quickly as he arrived.

He looked up at the heavy falling rain and ran straight to Misty's house. He hesitated to ring the doorbell. She didn't want to talk to him.

Ash fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door. He ran up to Misty's room. Locked.

"Damn," he muttered.

Suddenly he got another idea.

* * *

**Misty's POV:**

My doorknob slowly turned but stopped as the person realized it was locked. I instantly looked up. Who could it be? I quietly walked up to the door and pressed my ear against it. All I heard was heavy breathing and someone say damn before walking away.

I had taken off all my make-up. It was ruined anyway.

Sighing, I turned on my laptop and opened Microsoft word up then went on Bing and started searching the topic for my English class. We were on Shakespeare and we all picked plays and were doing a presentation. Dawn picked Romeo and Juliet, no surprise there. Leaf picked Julius Caesar. May picked Much Ado About Nothing. And I picked Hamlet.

You know Shakespeare had a son named Hamlet and his son died and that's why Shakespeare wrote Hamlet.

It's really sad.

Losing someone you love like that…

* * *

I ended up on Sparknotes reading Hamlet in modern version. Thank Sparknotes!

My eyes wandered to the window as I heard a thud. The rain wasn't that bad. Was there hail?

Then there was a knock. I slowly crept up to the window and pushed the window aside and looked and saw Ash. Hanging from a tree. In the rain.

What the hell. Will that boy not give up?

Secretly smiling, I opened the window. Ash fell in with a thud.

I closed the window, "Are you okay?"

He got up, "I'm fine."

"So why are you here?"

"I love you."

My eyes widened, "But,"

Ash cut me off, "And I don't care anymore. I need you and if I can't have you… I'll… Misty, I'll go crazy. Please?"

I threw my arms around his neck, "Ash, I love you too."

He kissed me, "We'll be together this time. I promise."

I looked at him, "What about your mom?"

He smiled, "It's all good. So you'll be my girl?"

I wrinkled my nose, "One condition."

"Anything."

Smiling slyly, I wrapped my arms around his neck once more, "Kiss me again."

Ash grinned and lowered his lips to meet mine. He started kissing passionately until suddenly the lights went out.

All we could hear was the roar of the storm outside.

Ash groaned, "You have to be kidding me!"

* * *

**End! The play will begin next chapter.**

**The Play Part 1: All Or Nothing.**

**Can Drew and May put aside their differences to carry on a good play and can Drew keep the bet?**

**The Play Part 2: Stealing A Kiss**

**The play becomes interesting as everyone seems to be reliving the past. And real life feeling take over Drew and May, capturing their love by storm. Is some improvising by Drew enough to make May realize her feelings?**

**Review for Contestshipping!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3**


	16. All Or Nothing

**Me: Here is what everyone has been waiting over a month for! Sorry for the delay!**

**Drew: This is why you should be arrested for bad writing and laziness.**

**May: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Paul: This story is terrible, that's what.**

**Dawn: That's mean. Apologize.**

**Paul: No, why would I?**

**Ash: I'm surprised Paul hasn't been arrested.**

**Misty: Where did this talk of being arrested come up?**

**Gary: I blame Drew.**

**Drew: You blame me for everything.**

**Leaf: SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Paul: Thank the lord.**

**Me: I'm insulted. The Play Part One! All or Nothing!**

* * *

Delia took a seat near the front. Paul's brother Reggie was making sure his video camera worked. Professor Oak was anxiously waiting for his grandson to actually do something in his lifetime. Drew's mother sat patiently.

There was chaos as news of the Sensational Sister's arrival spread. Johanna prayed her daughter was in better condition than from when she left Twinleaf. Norman and Caroline hushed Max as he made jeers that May was acting. Leaf's older brother smirked as he waited with a camera for his younger sister.

The lights dimmed.

* * *

The night was finally here.

The night they have all been waiting for.

May, Misty, Leaf, Melody and James all stood in the middle of the stage, unseen by the audience beside a huge red velvet curtain blocked their view.

"Give it your all," were the words that Rowan whispered as he disappeared backstage.

May took in a deep breath as the curtains opened, blinding them with light.

The play was beginning.

* * *

"Girls! Iron your dresses and fix your hair! There are men of such status at this party and you must look presentable!" Melody yelled at the Bennett girls in a shrill motherly voice.

James looked sick, "Calm down dear."

May and Misty appeared to be fixing their hair.

May giggled, "Jane, do you think there will be many eligible men at this party?"

Misty shrugged, "Elizabeth, I am not to be sure but I hope I meet one just right for me!"

May smiled, "With your beauty, Jane, I don't think there will be any man draft enough to remove his eyes from you."

Leaf ran in, "Come sisters. We cannot be late! Oh, I can't wait!"

Melody screamed, "Come girls! The party is beginning!"

* * *

Drew, Ash, Paul and Dawn walked into the party.

Ash saw Misty and began to speak to his companions, "Oh my. Have you ever seen such a beauty?"

Dawn smiled upon her brother's good friend, "Then Bingley, you should ask her to dance because such a beauty will be stolen from under your fingertips."

Ash looked at Dawn, "Georgiana, could you do me the honor of introducing us to those ladies."

Dawn smiled, "Of course."

* * *

"Look Elizabeth who do you think those gentlemen could be?"

Brendan's girlfriend Ariel, who was playing May's friend, Charlotte Lucas, exclaimed, "Oh! That's Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Rose. They are the richest and most eligible bachelors. They are like celebrities here. And the pretty lady walking toward us is none other than the younger sister of Mr. Darcy. She has a lot of money set on her."

Dawn walked over to us, "Hello, I am Georgiana Darcy."

Ariel, Misty, Leaf and May greeted Dawn and Dawn asked, "May I have the honor of introducing you ladies to my brother and his companions?"

Misty smiled, "Yes, of course."

We all walked over to Ash, Paul and Drew. May tried to keep her disgust to a minimum. She refused to meet Drew's gaze.

Misty curtseyed, "How do you do Mr. Bingley?"

Ash kept his eyes on her. "Very well, Miss Bennett."

"Are you enjoying our small town?"

Ash chuckled, "Actually, this small town of yours is extremely enjoyable. I'm thinking of buying property here?"

May and Drew were talking of society.

"Do you not believe a society could exist in a small town?" May questioned.

"Not a profitable one," was Drew's smug reply.

"Well I'm afraid that your false accusation is based from lack of knowledge of the area," May retorted.

Ash turned to look at Drew, "Oh dear, I dislike arguments. Would you please honor me, Miss Bennett, with a dance?"

"Certainly, Mr. Bingley."

Starstruck by Sterling Knight began to play around.

**Starstruck, camera flashes, cover of magazines.**

Leaf silently thanked the singing parts of the play were taken out because of time and all the songs were background music.

Ash twirled Misty. May watched their faces with envy. They were so much in love.

**Starstruck, Designer sunglasses, Living' the dream as a teen. All the fancy cars, Hollywood Blvd, Heard the crowd calling your name.**

Ash and Misty moved perfectly in sync.

**Starstruck! Prepare to get Starstruck!**

* * *

May and Drew separated.

Drew went to talk to those of higher rank, like he, while May retreated to her friend, Ariel.

That left Paul and Dawn alone.

Dawn smiled, flirtingly, toward Paul, "Could we dance Joe?"

Paul's reply was cold and curt, "Absolutely not. Your brother would not approve of you with any sort of gentleman, not even one of his friends, I'm afraid."

"Joe, why are you treating me so coldly? Loosen up and dance with me. Darcy will praise you for keeping those big scary men away from me."

"I'm not interested Georgiana."

"Well then, I'm afraid that I must find a partner to dance with. Ah! There is the Duke of Barany, Davis. I believe he is an associate of Darcy's."

"They are just an acquaintance, I'm sure Darcy would not give his consent."

"I'm sure;" Dawn said loudly, "That I do not care for Darcy's rules, for he cannot keep me confined forever. One day I am sure to fall in love and I hope he can do the same."

Dawn pouted and batted her eyelashes toward Paul.

"One dance," Paul gave in.

* * *

Ash walked over to Drew, "You look foolish standing around in this manner. Come dance with someone. Even Joe was persuaded into two or three dances by your sister. What about Jane's sister Elizabeth?"

"She is tolerable but not pretty enough to tempt me. She's barely tolerable. Why should I commit such charity by dancing with girls who are slighted by other men? Go back to your partner and enjoy her smiles because you are wasting your time here with me trying to convince me to dance," Drew sneered.

May nearby, heard everything. She whispered to Ariel, "Charlotte, I must say I find Mr. Darcy extremely arrogant. He may be handsome and rich but his manners cannot be made up."

Ariel looked grave, "That may be so, Elizabeth, but I have heard that his annual income is a hundred thousand a year!"

"Money cannot cover up his terrible personality and his arrogant personality," May scoffed.

* * *

Leaf, meanwhile, was flirting with the men and guards. She caught the eye of Gary and he approached her.

"Hello madam, I have not seen you her before and I am insulted that I know not the name of such a pretty lady."

Leaf giggled, "I'm Lydia Bennett, and this is my first party of this side of the country."

Gary nodded, "I am George Wickham, at your service anytime you are staying in this part."

May approached Leaf, "Please Lydia, mother wishes to see you."

"Miss Lydia, if you please introduce me to this pretty friend of yours?" Gary asked.

Leaf pouted at the thought of Gary interested in May, "She is no more than my sister, Elizabeth."

"Pleased to meet you," May complied.

"Perhaps we may meet again Miss Lydia," Gary called for Leaf.

* * *

"Oh Elizabeth!" Misty exclaimed, "Mr. Bingley must be one of the most charming men I've met."

May smiled, "It's obvious that you captured his heart as well."

"Isn't Charles just wonderful? He had his attention on me the whole night. He's so handsome and rich. But I feel like I would love him even if he were poor," Misty went on saying, dreamily.

Ash watched from backstage and smiled at her. Misty shot him a smile in return before Leaf continued with her line.

"It seems like it is love at first sight."

* * *

Rowan smiled. The kids were all doing a great job, even James Ridgeway, who has improved by so much, that it was honorable.

The only problem was May and Drew, the leads. They were…distant. Something happened between them, Rowan concluded.

The play was progressing very well. They were getting to the point where each couple starts having problems, after the intermission the problems would be fixed.

Good thing that Elizabeth and Darcy don't like each other for the beginning of the play. The problem will be when they fall in love.

Maybe May and Drew will fall along with them.

* * *

Drew looked at May, "So what do you believe is an accurate portrayal of love? Poetry reveals to feelings one may not be brave enough to reveal."

May looked him straight in the eye. "One must be brave, I would say dancing, even if one's partner is just barely tolerable."

May smirked as she left the table which seated her, Misty, Melody, Drew and Ash.

Drew watched her leave by every step she took.

* * *

So Paul, Drew and Ash sat at a table. Then Gary and Rudy sat at another. May, Misty, Leaf and Dawn enter the bar.

"Oh no!" May exclaimed, "That Darcy is here! Georgiana, how could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. It completely passed my mind that he would be here. I thought he was going to the gentleman's bar."

Misty looked over at Ash, "But at least he brought Mr. Bingley with him!"

Drew turned and stood up and walked to them with Ash. "Georgiana! Why are you here?"

Dawn batted her eyes, "I just came with Lydia, Jane and Elizabeth."

Drew attention immediately turned to May, "Miss Elizabeth, please come sit with us at our table."

Ash took Misty's hand and led her and Leaf to their table. We all sat down when Leaf noticed Gary, "Oh! Mr. Wickham is here!"

May looked over, "Mr. Wickham?" She turned to Drew. "Please excuse me for a moment to talk to one of my friends." May immediately went to Gary's table.

Leaf became angry, "How dare she? Wickham is my boyfriend!"

Dawn scoffed, "Your boyfriend? Please Lydia, don't be ridiculous."

The bartender, Sho, called, "Anyone who would like to perform please come to the stage!"

Leaf whispered to me, "Georgiana, please perform so it may distract Elizabeth and Jane while I go to meet Wickham."

"Okay, Lydia but be careful."

May walked back, promising Gary she would return as soon as Dawn was done singing.

As I walked up to the performing stage Dawn saw Rudy lifting his wine glass up a little while keeping his eyes on me.

Sho called, "Please welcome Georgiana Darcy!"

**According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes because I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you. **

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. **

Dawn walked off the stage. And Rudy immediately came up to the table that seated her, Drew, Ash, Paul, May and Misty.

"That was a wonderful performance Georgiana."

"Thank you Davis."

"Would you like to dance?"

Drew stood up, "No she would not."

Dawn looked firmly at Drew, "Yes I would."

Paul stood and took Dawn's hand gingerly, "I will be dancing with Georgiana."

Dawn stunned began to walk to the dance floor with Paul.

As they began to dance Paul whispered to her, "Georgiana, I must say you look extremely lovely tonight."

Dawn flirted, "I wonder if we could do this more often."

Paul sighed, "Georgiana, please don't push this."

"Why not?"

"Be a good girl Georgiana and keep yourself away from me. You don't know what horror I keep locked with my soul. I'd hate for such a pretty little girl like you to get hurt."

Back at the table, May looked at Misty, "Where is Lydia?"

Ash set down his drink, "I do believe she said something about meeting Mr. Wickham."

The scene ended with Misty and May looking at each other and saying at the exact same time, "Mr. Wickham?"

* * *

Leaf yelled and pushed James, "No, how can you love me when you force me to experience such a misery! Father, how can you keep me away from the one I love?"

"Mr. Wickham is not good for you, my child. I do this to keep you safe. His previous reputation,"

Leaf cut him off, "His previous reputation? Do you not know, father, that people change. I, for one, know of his previous reputation and he has changed, guided solely by the love I generously give him."

James grabbed Leaf's shoulders, "I absolutely forbid you to see Mr. Wickham. You may choose, Lydia, that man or you family."

"I don't care if you don't approve of him. Can you see father? Keeping me away from him not only breaks his heart but mine also. I love him with all of my heart and soul. He's the only one that I ever wanted so much, so much that my heart breaks for not being with him," Leaf begged.

James's answer was curt, "Hearts mend. Lydia, please, make the wise decision."

"Really father? Do hearts really mend? Because, truly, I do not believe they can."

Zoey spoke from backstage.

"_Wounded birds can soar high."_

* * *

Dawn was shouting, her eyes filled with tears of misery and rage.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? You're messing with my heart and mind again. My heart has a memory just like my mind and it's already experienced this memory a time too much!"

Paul refused to look at Dawn. "Georgiana, I don't like you. How much must I say it? I put up with you because you are Darcy's sister and I never thought that the feelings you had were real."

Dawn was angry, "Liar! Why would you tell me that you loved with me if I'm just a stupid girl you put up with?"

"I don't know who you think you are trying to make me part of your romantic fantasies. Sorry Georgiana."

Dawn shook her head, "I refuse to believe that."

"Love is not real Georgiana. It's a fairy tale, a dream used to fill little girls with hope," Paul sneered.

"No! It's not and how dare you say that. There is love all around you. Bingley and Jane, Lydia and Wickham. And Darcy for Elizabeth. Your friends have fallen in love. And I have fallen in love with you. Do you really not feel love in your heart?" Dawn's spirit fell.

"Do you accuse me of false words?" Paul questioned the screaming girl.

"You accuse yourself! You said you loved me and now you deny it! Maybe you are right and I don't know if love is even real!"

"It is," Paul whispered quietly, "I may love you but it must be denied. Georgiana, can't you see that you and I are not meant to be? I am loyal to Darcy and his trust is most important to me. I am not able to betray one to whom I hold to a high esteem."

Paul walked off as Dawn sank to the ground, crying.

Zoey spoke quietly and beautifully from backstage.

"_This place called love, is it for real? Or is it just a dream?"_

* * *

Misty and Ash were walking to Misty's house.

"What shall we do tomorrow, Mr. Bingley?" Misty asked Ash.

Ash looked nervous, "Well I am upset to have to announce that we must leave tomorrow."

"Where shall you go?" Misty smiled at him, not understanding.

"London," Ash answered.

Misty's face fell as she understood. He was leaving her, and not coming back.

She gave him a pleading look before she took off running away from him to the comfort to her sisters.

The next morning, Ash returned to bid Misty goodbye. He kissed her forehead and promised to write as soon as he reached London.

Misty was just able to smile and whisper goodbye in return.

Ash turned to Drew, "Darcy, will you be coming with Joe, Georgiana and I?"

Drew looked at May, "No, there is still some business I need to attend to."

Ash nodded and with one final glance, climbed into his carriage.

As the wheels began to move, Paul just sat there, Dawn, sadly waved goodbye to them all. Ash kept his eyes locked on Misty's until he rode out of sight.

Misty just sat there watching their carriage take off and where it once stood, holding her love. The sun began to set.

Zoey's voice could be heard from backstage.

"_Another world how I long to be, under clouds that don't cry."_

* * *

May was dismayed as Marina, who was playing the part of Drew's aunt told her that Drew was the one who caused the separation of Ash and Misty.

Her words haunted her, "Darcy said the girl was fine, but the family just wanted to snare Bingley's money and as his friend Darcy could not allow that. There was no love in that relationship. So Darcy convinced Bingley to break off the relationship."

May closed her eyes. Drew, the one she began to trust and maybe even be in love with had caused the heartbreak of her beloved sister.

May ran out into an open field and sobbed against a huge tree. The rain was pouring but May didn't care.

She fell against the trunk and leaned her head back.

"How could someone be cruel enough to break love that was destined by fate?"

Drew saw her and walked toward her. May stood back up and looked on. Drew walked behind her back and spoke quietly, "Miss Elizabeth?"

May screamed in shock and turned to met Drew.

"I did not mean to frighten you," he apologized, "but I must speak to you. Against my will, I am afraid you have become too much to me, and I am willing to sacrifice your poor connections and lack of wealth. I am here to ask you to end my pain of silence."

"I don't understand," May answered.

"I love you," he blurted out, "Will you marry me?"

May became very angry as she understood what Drew was asking.

"Only you could say you love me and insult me at the same time. Why would I accept your proposal? Ever since I met you, you have been arrogant and proud. And now you think you have the right to ask for my hand in marriage after you insulted not only me on numerous occasions but also my family? All you can ever care about is your money, your status and yourself. You're the last person I would ever want to marry."

Now it was Drew's turn to become angry, but his anger seemed genuine, like he was actually angry for some reason.

"Well I'm sorry for wasting your time. Goodbye."

Drew turned and left to go backstage leaving May to watch his departure.

The curtain closed and Brendan and Sho came out holding a sign that had INTERMISSION written on it.

* * *

Drew was furious. He stomped his way to the room that was being used as his dressing room and slammed the door.

Zoey began to play music during the intermission; currently playing was That's What You Get by Paramore.

_That's what you get when you let heart win. I drowned out all my sense away._

Gary, Ash and Paul stood outside Drew's locked door. Gary chuckled, "Sounds like someone just lost the contest."

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win._

* * *

**END! There is the first part of the play. Second part is coming soon! So Drew just lost the contest and May still has her powers.**

**Chapter 17: Stealing A Kiss.**

**Everyone relives their similar situations during the play and real-life feelings take over May and Drew by storm. Will some improvising by Drew help May realize her true feelings? May loses her powers and flees from the auditorium and it's up to Drew to go after her.**

**In the B-story: Leaf's brother warns Gary. Oak meets Leaf. Delia confronts Misty. The Sensational Sisters make Ash feel awkward. Reggie tells Dawn stories of Paul's childhood and Johanna thanks Paul. **

**REVIEW FOR CONTESTSHIPPING!!!!!!**


	17. Stealing A Kiss

**Me: I bet you guys thought I forgot about this story! Who's ready for Chapter 17?**

**Drew: No one.**

**Me: Well I'm posting anyway.**

**Paul: Whoop-de-frikin-do.**

**Ash: We wished you forgot.**

**Gary: I was looking at the review; they all said you're a terrible writer and need to stop this story.**

**Leaf: No they didn't.**

**Gary: SHHH, Leaf!**

**May: Surfergurl14 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Paul: Thank God!**

**Me: Anyways…. Chapter 17: Stealing A Kiss**

* * *

"Drew, you need to come out of the closet-err you're dressing room," Gary coaxed the mad-ridden boy.

Slowly the door opened and Drew stepped out, emotionless.

"Well," Paul asked.

"I lost," Drew spoke quietly.

Ash nodded, sympathetically.

"I lost," Drew repeated. "How could I lose? I was supposed to be the winner. Everyone thought I would be the winner!" he declared angrily.

Drew inhaled and exhaled, "Well I guess I have nothing else to lose."

Placing a sly, arrogant smirk on his face, Drew walked to the stage where the play was picking back up.

Gary pointed to Drew as he walked away, "That's my boy!"

* * *

Drew, Dawn, Rudy and May were acting on the stage, while Gary, Ash and Paul were whispering backstage.

"Yeah, he needs to not to be bothered by the honeys," Gary was saying.

Leaf popped behind him, "Who? Drew?"

Ash answered, "Yeah."

Paul slapped him upside the head.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

Gary tripped over his words, "Drew is having a problem with a girl…"

Leaf exploded, "Drew doesn't like May?"

"Why?" Gary asked his girlfriend, "Does May like Drew?"

"Duh!" Leaf told him, her eyes widening, "She likes him a lot."

Paul whispered to Ash, "She has no problem exposing her best friend's secret."

"Well Drew likes May too," Ash offered up.

"Then let's get them together!" Misty exclaimed.

Paul shushed her, "Do you want the audience to hear you?"

Dawn popped up, coming from her scene, "I have just the perfect plan. I could hear you from onstage but Drew and May didn't hear you."

Leaf nodded, "What part of the play are we at?"

"The part where I tell Davis that I'm not interested because I'm in love with Jerkface over here," Dawn nudged her head in Paul's direction.

"Excellent," Paul concluded, "we tell Drew when he gets backstage in five minutes."

* * *

Gary and Paul pulled Drew aside as he walked backstage while the Bennett sisters were complaining about their love problems onstage.

"You will take May backstage and we'll lock you two in a closet and you'll get together, okay?" Gary hurriedly explained to the confused Drew.

"She likes you too," Paul blurted out.

Drew nodded and smirked. "No," he told his friends.

"What?" they yelled.

"I have a plan of my own," Drew smiled, mischievously.

Paul and Gary smirked at each other. Drew had already figured out what he was going to do.

They both concluded, the stakes were higher than ever before.

* * *

Back onstage, Leaf was flouncing in her and Gary's secret meeting place.

"Oh Mr. Wickham!" Leaf batted her eyes, "We cannot keep meeting here in secret like this!"

"Why not?" Gary relied, bored. "I have no problem with it."

"But I cannot keep defying my family's wishes," Leaf screeched.

"God, woman. Do you want the whole town to hear you?" Gary covered one ear.

"I'm serious George! I feel bad doing this."

"Well," Gary shrugged, "There is only one solution. You and I will run away."

"What!" Leaf whispered.

"Lydia, run away with me. Together we can make ourselves a life that is ours. No one can stop us, not even your family. I love you and I know you have mutual feelings for me. I could never stop loving you. You have killed the monster that I once was."

Leaf's lip quivered and she nodded her head as Gary pulled her into an embrace.

"One more thing," Gary pulled out a box and opened it, "Will you marry me?"

Leaf snatched the ring, "Of course I shall!"

* * *

Ash paced the room as Paul watched him.

"Joe, I can't stop thinking about Jane," Ash supplied Paul. (Zoey starts playing the song Home by Daughtry in the background.)

**I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain. I'm going to the place where love feeling good don't never cost a thing and the pain you feels a different kind of pain.**

Paul gave him the obvious answer, "Good back to her then."

"But Darcy-"Ash was cut off.

"Maybe Darcy was wrong," Paul looked down, "He is in love himself. He'll understand."

Ash smiled, "Thank you Joe. I shall write to both you and Darcy after I arrive at the Bennett's house."

Ash rushed out the door and Paul saw Dawn standing on the staircase, shaking her head no.

Paul watched her go upstairs.

Ash ran outside and hopped on his favorite horse, Lightning. He started riding towards the Bennett's house.

**I'm going home to the place where I belong and where your love has always been enough for me. Not running from, I think you've got me all wrong. Don't regret this life just for me. All these places and these faces are getting old so I'm going home. **

**And I'm going home.**

Ash rode quickly along the dirt road leading to the house where Misty was waiting.

**The miles are getting longer it seems the closer I get to you. I'm not always been the best man or friend for you but you're loving makes so and I don't know why. You always seem to give me another try.**

Ash arrived to the door of Misty's house and took a breath and as he was about to knock, he gazed, deep in thought and sad towards the audience. He shook his head sadly and walked away from her door.

* * *

Paul followed Dawn up the stairs.

She sneered at the sight of him, "You're a hypocrite. I don't wish to speak to you."

"You have every right," Paul answered to her malice.

"Then why have you followed me Joe?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Because I want you to listen, not speak to me."

"Then speak," Dawn commanded.

"I am going to speak to your brother, Georgiana. I'm telling him that I wish to marry you, whether I have his approval or not."

Dawn's eyes lit with excitement, "Oh my! That is wonderful news!"

Dawn threw her arms around Paul's neck.

Paul watched Dawn's anxious look, "What?"

"Well we must get going. Speak to Darcy immediately!"

Paul chuckled, kissed her cheek and grabbed his riding hat before they were out the door.

* * *

"Oh Mr. Darcy! Please come in!" Melody exclaimed.

May rolled her eyes while Misty sighed, picking up her needlework.

Misty looked at May, "He is probably here for you."

Drew walked into the room where May and Misty sat.

Melody cried, "Oh no!"

Misty was the first to stand, "What has happened mother?"

"Lydia has eloped with Mr. Wickham!"

"How is this possible?" May asked.

Melody held out a note which Misty read aloud.

_Dear Mother, Father, Jane and Elizabeth,_

_I have run away with Wickham and we have been married. It cannot be annulled. We are very happy together and I wish that you will approve. We will return home, married, in three days._

_Love, Lydia._

"Oh bloody hell," Drew remarked.

* * *

"Bingley?" Paul asked as he saw Ash watching Misty's house from afar.

"Joe? Georgiana?" Ash asked, "Why are you here?"

"I have come in search of Darcy," Paul told his raven-haired friend

"He is in Jane's house."

"Have you spoken to her yet?"

"Would I be standing out here if I had?" Ash harshly replied.

"Then let us go together," Dawn reasoned.

They walked through the Bennett's front door.

"Mr. Rose?" May stood.

"Mr. Bingley?" Misty whispered.

"Joe? Bingley? What are you two doing here? Where is Georgiana?" Drew immediately asked.

Paul held up one hand to calm Drew, "She is here, but I must speak with you Darcy." Dawn appeared behind Paul.

"And I request the presence of Miss Jane Bennett," Ash asked, "Alone."

Misty nodded and followed him.

* * *

"Darcy, I am marrying your sister. She has accepted me and I will marry her whether you approve or not," Paul told Drew sturdily.

"I would not have it any other way," Drew smiled at Paul, "But do bring in Georgiana. I wish to speak to her."

Paul bowed, "As you wish." Paul walked out the door as Dawn walked in.

Drew nodded and cleared his throat, "Georgiana, maybe you should think about this. I don't want to see you hurt like when you dated Wickham."

"Wickham is a fool; Joe is nothing of the sort. And what I feel for him is far more powerful than anything I felt for Wickham."

"Then if you are so sure of that, I give my permission."

Dawn hugged her brother, "Thank you! I love you so much!"

Drew looked at her, "I'm just happy to see you happy."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Then gather your courage and pursue Elizabeth so that I may say the same of you."

* * *

"First I must apologize for being such a stupid and inconsiderate ass. Jane, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I couldn't keep my mind off you. You drifted in my thoughts every waking moment and my dreams, making each night be taken by storm."

Misty's eyes started to fill with tears, "Oh Charles…"

Ash bent on one knees, "I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Misty grabbed his hand, "Yes, a thousand times yes."

Ash broke his character, "Awesome. Now where's that ring?" He started to search all his pockets.

"Pssst, Ash!" Gary called from backstage, "Here!" Gary threw Ash the wedding ring for Misty.

"Got it!" Ash announced and slid the ring on Misty's finger.

Backstage, Rowan slapped his own forehead in annoyance, and looked at his watch.

"Oh god! We only have fifteen more minutes. May, Drew get out there and do the final scene," Rowan commanded the two leads.

Paul and Gary snickered at each other. In reality they had around thirty minutes for the play but no one wanted to wait that long. When Rowan wasn't looking they moved his watch forward fifteen minutes.

Dawn gave Paul a look, "You didn't…"

Paul raised his eyebrows mischievously and Gary grinned.

Leaf hit Gary playfully on the head, "You guys are so bad!"

* * *

May sat under a tree when Drew walked up and approached up. She immediately stood.

"Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Elizabeth."

May smiled, "I must thank you for everything you have done; helping Lydia and Wickham, and helping Joe to persuade Bingley to come back for Jane."

"I did it all for you," Drew responded, "My feelings for you have not changed, if anything grown stronger. If you still have the same feelings you had six months ago, please tell me and I will be silenced forever but if your feelings have changed then," Drew cupped May's face in his hand, "if they have changed then my marriage proposal still stands."

May smiled, "My feelings have changed and I very much so wish to marry you."

May leaned forward to hug him, the signal that the play had ended, but Drew had other plans.

He cupped May's face as she came forward and kissed her lips. May was obviously shocked. Pleased by the response, Drew deepened the kiss.

The audience clapped around them but neither of the two lovers could hear anything.

Barry closed the curtains and Drew broke the kiss. He looked into May's sapphire eyes and saw nothing. Her eyes were empty.

Rowan clapped his hands, "Good job everyone. You all put on a wonderful performance, even though some of you broke character for a few moments." He looked at Ash who smiled weakly.

"You're all free to go home," Rowan announced.

May, who had not moved since Drew broke their kiss, started to sprint and ran out of the school building.

"No," Misty whispered.

Drew turned and saw May running and broke into a sprint after her.

Harley turned up, "Drew is getting terrible at disguising his feelings."

Paul, Gary and Ash all surrounded Harley. Drew had told them everything that was happening with Harley.

Paul cracked his knuckles. Gary grabbed Harley by the collar, "Maybe we need to step outside."

Ash laughed at Harley's whimpering.

They shoved him onto a wall of the backstage and took turns just beating him. Harley was punched, kicked and wet willed until he fell unconscious.

Dawn, Misty and Leaf who went searching for their boyfriends, saw this and gasped.

"Dude deserved it," was all Gary had to say on the matter.

"And Drew and May are going to get together so it doesn't matter if he tells the school that Drew likes May. This was because he was giving Drew a hard time," Ash explained.

Paul chuckled putting one arm around Dawn, "And honestly it was kinda fun."

* * *

"Gary, this is my brother, Yellow," Leaf introduced.

Professor Oak shook hands with Leaf as the four of them stood together.

"I like you better than all of Gary's other girlfriends," Professor Oak told Leaf.

Yellow, hearing this, turned to Gary and whispered, "If you hurt my sister at all, I will beat your ass up, got it?"

Gary, wide-eyed, just nodded.

Yellow hugged Leaf, "You did a good job."

Professor Oak clapped Gary on the back, "I'm so proud you actually did something in your life."

Gary groaned as Leaf giggled, "Grandpa…"

"So this is Paul's girlfriend!" Reggie said as Dawn approached with Johanna. Paul pinched his brother.

"Yeah," Dawn smiled.

"Thank god!" Reggie exclaimed, "When Paul told me got a girlfriend, I was expecting a creepy, goth girl who dressed in all black. I'm so relieved."

"Who do you think I am?" Paul asked his brother.

Johanna shook Paul's hand, "Thank you Paul."

"What did I do?" Paul asked, politely.

"When Dawn left Twinleaf, she was a mess. I'm so happy to see her happy and I think a lot of that credit goes to you," Johanna told him.

"Yeah well, I didn't like seeing her upset," Paul revealed.

"I'm glad she found you," Johanna smiled at him.

They looked over to see Dawn laughing at what Reggie was saying.

"And then Paul, at age six," Reggie went on with his tale.

"Oy!" Paul grabbed Reggie's ear, "What is going on here?"

Delia hugged Misty, "I'm so sorry for what happened between us before."

Misty hugged back, "How about we just start over."

Delia smiled, "Of course. I think you'll make a perfect girlfriend for Ash."

They looked over to Misty's sisters who were inspecting Ash.

"Hm, he looks normal," Daisy observed.

"Have you ever been to jail?" Lily interrogated.

"Why did you decide to ask out Misty?" Violet narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired boy, who obviously wanted to be anywhere but where he currently stood.

"Lily, Violet, Daisy! Stop creeping him out!" Misty yelled.

Ash hid behind Delia, "Mommy, help me!"

* * *

It was dark outside and May had no idea where she was heading. She didn't care. She just needed to be alone.

What had happened in there?

Drew wasn't supposed to have kissed her.

But he did…

And what she felt wasn't her.

How did she feel? Hurt? Angry? Betrayed?

She didn't know how to feel.

She loved him.

Her powers were drifting away.

She didn't want them to go.

She was just too confused.

May stopped running and stood at a streetlight. It was so dark and this light was her only source of light. She touched the cool surface of the pole and then touched her forehead. The full moon hovered above her.

What was happening?

Her ear perked at the sound of someone else's breathing. She already knew who it was.

"Drew," May's voice was emotionless.

"May," Drew emerged from the darkness.

She took in the sight of him and her powers immediately started going away. May gripped her head in pain trying to prevent it.

_The darkness before dawn will the powers go gone._

Drew immediately came forward to take her into his arms, "What's wrong?"

Her powers were completely gone. She sighed, "Please go."

He let her go. They stood in the light of the streetlight.

Drew looked down at her hair, refusing to meet her eyes, "I'm sorry."

May stood, silent.

He went on, "Believe me. I'll make it so all of this never happened. You don't have to remember any of this, including me. It'll be as if I never existed." **(A/N: Sorry to put a New Moon line in here, it just fit.)**

May kept her head down and started at the ground.

He took her hand and held it, "And May? I am, truly, sorry for everything that's happened."

He kissed her hand and walked away.

May looked up and saw his back disappear into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**End! I didn't mean for the last scene to be so dramatic.**

**So what do you think will happen next?**

**Chapter 18: Lift Me Up Again.**

**Junior year comes to an end and we skip to the last dance of senior year but May keeps thinking of her last conversation with Drew. Drew is the only one who can heal her, after he took part of her soul.**

**In the B-story: The guys and girls promise to meet on the beach to reveal the truth of what really happened that crazy junior year.**

**Review for the next chapter. Will be what Contestshippers have been waiting this whole time for! Promise!**

**Till next time! And I will put up a soundtrack for this story. We are only three chapters away from the very very end!**


	18. Lift Me Up Again

**Me: Hey guess what. I have good news.**

**Drew: you're stopping the story?**

**Me: No**

**Paul: Damn.**

**Me: Language! I'm updating a new chapter and I'm out of school so I can update more!**

**Gary: That's not good news. I thought we were getting good news.**

**Misty: Obviously it's good news to readers who actually like the story.**

**Drew: People like this? **

**Dawn: SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Chapter 18! Lift Me Up Again. And quit being mean, Drew. Or I'll kick you out of the story!**

**Drew: You can't do that to me! I'm Drew Hayden. I'm the reason this story exists.**

**May: Way to be modest Drew.**

**Paul: Can you all please just stop talking, I'm getting a headache.**

**Me: Shut up Paul! I'm dedicating this chapter to lovelyyuyu and nightworldluvr4ever, loved your reviews!**

* * *

Everyone was surprised the next day of school to hear that Drew had dropped out.

Except for May…

Dawn was openly upset while Misty and Leaf were surprised. Paul looked shell-shocked while Ash was confused and Gary began to argue with the principal who announced the news.

"There is no way Drew dropped out of school!" Gary yelled.

The principal sighed, "Please, young man. I know you're upset but please sit down."

"Upset being the understatement of the century!" Gary huffed.

May had that feeling last night that she would not see him again.

She leaned her cheek into the palm of her hand as she stared out the window. She had expected this, but she didn't think Drew would just leave, just disappear like he did.

_"Believe me. I'll make it so all of this never happened. You don't have to remember any of this, including me. It'll be as if I never existed."_

May looked back at the classroom. They were taking their last final of their junior year.

Melody was playing with her hair. Barry was writing furiously. Zoey was patiently reading her question while Kenny was twiddling his thumbs. Marina and Jimmy were secretly passing notes when Mr. Roark wasn't looking.

Ash was obviously struggling with the exam. Misty was reading a book. Paul was bored. Dawn was painting her nails. Gary was peering over to cheat off of Conway's paper. Leaf was silently sleeping.

"_I'm sorry."_

May closed her eyes. Drew's voice kept haunting her.

"_And May? I am, truly, sorry for everything that's happened."_

She tugged at her bandana. She looked at the empty desk in front of her. Drew was supposed to be sitting there.

She was supposed to be looking at his luscious green hair and muscular back.

Not the polished wooden desk, completely uninhabited. Completely empty.

* * *

"God damn! That was hard!" Ash exclaimed as they all walked out.

"Not really," Leaf piped.

Misty snorted at Ash, "That test was impossible to fail."

"This is Ash we're talking about." Paul walked in front of Ash.

Usually here, Drew would have made a snide remark, agreeing with Paul or defending Ash but insulting him at the same time.

May stayed quiet. How could she say anything? She didn't understand what was happening. What had happened?

When he kissed her, May's mind flew into unbelievable fantasies of what she might mean to him and what he might mean to her but now that Drew was gone, she didn't know what to think.

"_It'll be as if I never existed."_

What if she didn't want to be that way? What would have Drew done then?

In all her confusion, if she hadn't told him to go, what might have happened?

Would he have kissed her like he did before and they go on living happily ever after like their friends. Would they have had their happy ever after?

Gary appeared at May's side and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"May, stay back. I need to talk to you." Gary's eyes were soft. Something was wrong with him.

May stopped walking as the rest of them walked on, ridiculing Ash on his intelligence.

"Yeah, Gary?" She tried to make her voice sound strong, not broken. Her voice cracked at Gary's name.

"I need to know what happened last night with you and Drew. He just left and that isn't something Drew would do."

"Well I ran out and Drew came and he said he was sorry," she began to edit out the parts about her powers.

Gary was surprised, "He didn't tell you that he loved you?"

May's head immediately shot up.

_Drew loved her?_

By her reaction, Gary was able to figure out that Drew didn't even go near that topic at all.

Suddenly Gary let out an exasperated sigh, "Well fuck, this must be the second time Drew has run away from a situation."

"Second time?" May questioned.

"He did almost the same thing when his dad died just a year or two back. His mom was a mess. So that's the reason we came here in the first place. Paul, Ash and I wanted to get away from out parents but Drew decided to give his mom some time alone until he was strong enough to take his dad's place and actually take care of her."

"Oh god, that's very responsible of Drew," May's voice trailed off. Wow, she sounded stupid.

That must be terrible to lose someone you love like that. Not that she could understand; she had her father, mother, brother and her friends. Drew had lost his father; she didn't even know if he had any siblings, and now he had left his friends and her.

Gary and May started to walk while Gary cursed out loud.

"What the fuck! How the hell can he just fucking leave?" Gary yelled.

May shook her head, "I don't know. Do you think he'll come back?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

May plopped down on her bed.

It was summer again.

She closed her eyes for what seemed like a million years.

* * *

_The guys left to go home for the summer but May knew they were going looking for Drew._

_Dawn grabbed Paul's arm and wouldn't let go._

"_Dawn," Paul reasoned, "I have to get on the train."_

"_No!" Dawn wailed. People were beginning to stare._

"_Dawn. Let. Go. Of. Me. Now," Paul spoke slowly through clenched teeth._

_Misty was also dismayed, "Do you really have to go for the whole summer?"_

_Ash shrugged, "Yeah, visiting, we have something to do back home and we have to meet for the contest."_

_Gary slapped Ash's head._

"_Contest?" Misty asked._

"_It's no big deal," Gary declared._

_Leaf pouted and Gary sighed, "If you stop making me feel guilty with that look, I'll get you a present."_

"_Do you know what contest Ash was talking about?" Dawn interrogated her boyfriend._

_Paul stammered, "Not a clue. Don't listen to Ash. He's dumb."_

"_Two presents," Gary tried to bargain with Leaf as she continued to pout._

"_Bye Mist," Ash planted one on Misty and climbed on the train._

_Paul tried to release himself from Dawn's grasp, "I'll see you when I come back. Bye," Paul kissed her and climbed on, breathing a sigh of relief._

"_Five presents but that's as high as I'm going," Gary stated. Leaf smiled and crashed her lips against his._

"_That's what I like," Gary informed her as he climbed on the train._

"_Bye May!" Ash called. Paul nodded in her direction._

_We waved them goodbye as they climbed on the train._

_Gary threw May a rose and winked._

_Inside May saw a note from Gary._

_**We'll bring him back. -Gary**_

_Leaf whispered to May, "Do you think this has anything to do with Drew?"_

_May held the rose close to her heart._

"_I think it has everything to do with Drew."_

* * *

_Summer was hot, Misty concluded. Someone needed to invent infinite AC._

_They took a cruise to the Orange Islands, where Leaf's mom lived. Melody, Zoey and Marina joined them._

_May had to admit; their summer was a fun one, the beach, movies, shopping and just fun girl time._

_Marina learned the danger of not putting on sunscreen. Zoey learned how to snorkel while Melody enchanted the locals with her singing._

_Dawn and Leaf went shopping like all the stores in the world were going to explode the next day. Misty spent all day fixing up a webcam so they could chat with the guys who were in Jhoto._

_**Ash and Paul had just finished talking to Misty and Dawn. Gary and Leaf had finished their conversation.**_

_**Gary smiled at Leaf, "Hey can you tell May to come up here? I need to talk to here."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**I'm not cheating on you if that's what you're thinking," Gary sighed.**_

_**Leaf raised her eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. **_

_**Gary recognized that look, "I'd tell you but you can't keep a secret. Now May?"**_

_**Leaf sighed and called May. May shut the door so that she was completely alone.**_

_**May looked at Gary, "Anything?"**_

_**Gary shook his head, "Nothing. We haven't found him yet."**_

_**May nodded. "Okay, thanks. Bye."**_

"_**Bye," Gary's face disappeared from the screen.**_

_**May opened the door and Leaf, Dawn, Misty, Melody, Marina and Zoey fell into the room as a pile.**_

_**They all smiled nervously.**_

* * *

_**Gary closed the webcam, "You sure that was the right thing to do?"**_

_**Drew, who sat next to him nodded, "I promised her that she wouldn't have to see me again."**_

_**Paul put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Maybe that isn't what she wants."**_

_**Ash joined in, "Maybe that's one of those promises that were made to be broken."**_

* * *

When it was time to return to Bell's Academy, the guys returned but without Drew.

Senior year began to pass, dreadfully slow for May.

Melody broke up with Barry and was now dating Rudy, much to everyone's delight because Barry's talk of fining was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"I cannot believe Lucas, of all people, won the contest," Gary grumbled.

"I know. It makes me want to beat him up," Paul agreed.

"What contest?" Misty asked.

"Nothing," Gary grumbled, still upset.

"Ash, I want to know what this contest is," Misty demanded.

"As do I," Dawn said walking up.

"Well you know what I want to know?" Gary asked.

"What?" May and Leaf asked at the same time.

"These powers that girls have been talking about," Paul clarified.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked nervously.

"I'm not stupid Dawn," Paul scowled.

Gary looked at Leaf, "I heard you talking about it!"

"How about we do this," Ash offered, to avoid a fight, "Two days after prom, we'll head toward the pier on the beach and we'll explain the contest and you girls explain the contest. Deal?"

"Deal," Misty confirmed.

* * *

Days and months passed and soon it was time for the senior prom. Everyone was so excited for it, even May even though she didn't have a date.

Marina and Dawn were in battle mode because the hot gossip said that prom queen and king was a very close match between Dawn and Paul and Marina and Jimmy. Everyone was so pumped to find out which pair would win.

Misty was looking through her closet, "I have nothing to wear for prom!"

Melody was snacking on Sunchips. "We could always go to the mall, and get dresses."

Dawn got up, "Why are we still sitting here than?"

Everyone laughed as the seven of them piled into Dawn's fuchsia sports car and drove to the mall.

Misty searched through the racks, "I want something that's very…anti-prom."

Zoey high-fived her, "Me too!"

Melody came with a knee-length yellow halter dress. "I'm dressing simple."

Dawn was trying on a shimmering pink strapless dress that went to her ankle.

Marina stepped out in a white halter dress that reached the floor.

"Hm, the fight for prom queen will obviously be interesting this year," Melody whispered to May.

"Found one!" Leaf exclaimed as she picked out a forest green dress that was tight at the top and then went into ruffles down to her knees with a black bow on the back.

Zoey held a tangerine, spaghetti strapped dress that reached her ankles out for her friends to inspect.

Misty was throwing dresses into a pile of those she had rejected (the sale's woman was going to have fun cleaning that up) until she came across a strapless blue dress that went to her mid-thigh and has one ruffle at the top and a black bow and was very tight, showing off her athletic body.

"Very anti-prom," Misty noted as she inspected herself in the mirror.

"May!" Dawn and Melody yelled from the dressing rooms.

All the girls turned when they saw Marina carrying a beautiful ankle-length red dress with silver circles on it.

May gasped. In one word, the dress was absolutely beautiful.

"Try it on," Misty coaxed.

Her friends gasped as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing the beautiful dress.

"Oh my god," Dawn whispered.

Zoey was struck, "May…"

"You have to wear that dress," Leaf concluded.

* * *

The prom turned out amazing. All seven girls were dancing to one of their favorite songs, Dance Hall Drug by Boys Like Girls.

Misty had her hands in the air and Dawn and Marina were spinning. Zoey joined the guys where they were eating and amusingly watching their girlfriends make idiots out of themselves.

**Grownups you just turned sixteen. Stuck in the moment…It's on tonight…Turn off all the lights.**

They laughed as Gary got up and started dancing with Leaf.

**Wouldn't it be great to be fashionably late?**

Melody and May sang along to the last line of the song, "It's just a dance hall drug!"

* * *

May sat at a table by herself as Solidad, the president of the student body stood on the stage to announce the prom king and queen.

"And the prom king and queen are…" Solidad began to open the envelope.

Dawn held onto Paul's hand and Marina gripped Jimmy's arm.

"By one vote, none other than our star quarterback and head cheerleader, Paul Shinji and Dawn Berlitz!" Solidad announced.

Dawn squealed as tears started to form in her eyes. She hugged Marina as Paul led her up the stage and she received her crown.

May smiled, Dawn had dreamed of being prom queen her whole life. And Marina and Jimmy had won last year (they had all gone single last year except for Marina and Jimmy).

Misty, Leaf, Zoey and Melody all hugged Dawn and May shot her a thumbs-up.

"Now if our king and queen will come to the dance floor for their royal dance," Solidad requested.

My Immortal by Evanescence started to play throughout the gym as Paul took Dawn and the two started to slow dance.

May didn't think that was a good choice as a song to play for the prom king and queen. Honestly it was a sad song, not a love song. A song of sad love, maybe?

Soon they were joined by Marina and Jimmy, Misty and Ash, Leaf and Gary, Zoey and Kenny, and Melody and Rudy.

May sat watching her friends but as she watched, she envied. She envied what they had.

'**Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. **

"_I'm sorry."_

May shut her eyes. Why was she remembering this now?

**These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real.**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**

"_And May? I am, truly, sorry."_

May stared down at her table, blinking back tears.

**When you cry I wipe away all of your tears. When you scream, I fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years.**

**But you still have…all of me.**

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?"

May's head shot up. It couldn't be…

When she turned, it was just a boy from her math class. She shook her head sadly.

**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**

"May?" Sho came up to her as the song ended, "Some dude told me to give this to you."

He handed her a note with a rose.

_**Meet me in the school gardens.**_

A rose…

* * *

May stood up and walked to the school gardens.

"Hello?" she called out.

Suddenly a figure stood from the bench and walked toward her.

His hand touched her cheek, "May?"

It was midnight and pitch dark outside so she couldn't see who was there. But she didn't need to see. His voice. The way his hand felt against her cheek. She knew exactly who it was.

"Drew," she whispered.

The moon provided some light and he stepped into it, "The one and only."

May smiled and threw her arms around him, "Drew!"

He hugged her back, "I missed you."

"Me too. Why did you leave?"

He intertwined her fingers and his, "I promised you."

"Then why'd you come back?"

"Because Maybelle, I love you."

She gave him a sad look, "You're so stupid. But I love you too."

He chuckled and knelt down to kiss her lips. Electricity ran through May's body as she kissed back and Drew deepened the kiss.

Drew smiled, sincerely, as he lifted his lips from hers, "May? I'm pretty sure my IQ is a lot higher than yours."

* * *

Leaf looked over Gary's shoulder, "Where's May?"

Misty, Dawn, and Marina immediately looked over to where May was sitting. Zoey and Melody approached them with a rose.

"This was on her table," Zoey informed them.

Gary snatched the rose from Melody, "That bastard…"

The girls went back to May's table to investigate, leaving the boys on the dance floor.

Suddenly the doors opened and cold air rush inside as Drew and May, hand in hand entered the room.

"Hey guys," Drew nodded.

"Drew!" Ash hugged Drew.

May laughed, "Hey, don't damage my boyfriend."

Gary stepped forward. "Hey buddy," he said before punching Drew in the gut.

Paul grabbed Gary's arm, "Dude, calm down."

Drew held up his hands in surrender, "It's alright. I deserved it."

"What's going on?" Misty asked as all the girls walked back to where the commotion had started.

"Drew!" Dawn screamed as she, Leaf and Misty tackled Drew into a hug.

"Thanks for stealing our girlfriends, Drew," Gary grumbled.

* * *

"Okay!" Solidad spoke into the microphone, "All couples to the dance floor." Solidad took Harley's arm as he led her to the dance floor.

Their friends left them to themselves.

Drew held out his hand, "May I have this dance."

May smiled as she took his hand, "You may."

* * *

**Okay Chapter 18! Sorry for the wait. **

**Stay tuned for the next and last chapter (If you don't count the epilogue.)**

**Chapter 19: Life Starts Now.**

**The girls and guys all meet at the pier and explain what happened that crazy junior year. (All the questions like how Dawn could read Paul's mind a few chapter ago and the contest and the deal with the guys.)**

**Any question you want answered about the guy's secret deal and the girls' powers, just ask in the review and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter.**

**Review please! **


	19. Life Starts Now

**Me: So Last chapter! (Not counting the epilogue)**

**Drew: Finally this is finished.**

**Me: But I'm starting like three more stories soon (at ****funstt****'s suggestion I already planned three) and I'm not sure when I'll update Psychological Distress but it'll have to be when I get home (I'm in Michigan and its pretty boring up here no offense to the Michigians).**

**Drew, Gary, Ash, Paul: NOOOO!**

**Dawn, Leaf, May, Misty: Yay!**

**Me: ****xXFireRoseXX**** and ****forgive-forget-princess**** both left reviews about the boy's mystery and there are right! And ****Ikarishipping4ever**** and ****ice-beam147****, your answers will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Gary: I'm getting sick to my stomach hearing this.**

**Paul: Can you just hurrying up and write the god darn thing. **

**Leaf: SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Paul, Gary: And we're making it so that she never will.**

**Drew: By the way, the last chapter sucked, cause you got rid of me for most of it!**

**Gary: I liked it, I punched you in the stomach.**

**Paul: How about shutting up before I punch both of you in the stomach?**

**Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf: …**

**Me: (sweat drop) Well, to the last chapter! Life Starts Now!**

* * *

"Where are they?" an irritated Gary asked Drew.

Drew shrugged, "Do you think they chickened out?"

Ash shook his head, "Nah. They want to know about the contest too badly."

"What if they try to jet after we tell them?" Paul brought up.

"Chain them to their chairs?" Gary suggested.

It was around three in the afternoon, the boys were sitting on long chairs in their bathing suits on the pier of the beach waiting for their girlfriends. They watched as small children ran past them to crash themselves into the fierce waves of the sea.

Ash stood, "Anybody want anything from the snack bar?"

Gary nodded, "Get me a Coke."

Drew and Paul declined and Ash went to go get food. Drew, Paul and Gary leaned back in their chairs to soak up some Vitamin D. Ash returned with Gary's Coke and for himself had gotten a pretzel, three plates of nachos, multiple ice creams, a hot dog, two hamburgers, and a drink out of those fake coconuts.

Paul looked away in disgust as Ash started munching down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The boys immediately sat up and Ash dropped his hot dog as they heard an ear-piercing roar. The birds in nearby trees all flew away, frightened.

"What was that?" Ash asked, "It sounded like a monster."

Gary lay back down as he squinted and saw the girls' car heading their way.

"I think it was your girlfriend, Ashy-boy."

* * *

In the car, Misty was freaking out and had let out a roar. She was trying to study for a test on Egyptology.

"Why did you even that class if you have no interest in it?" May asked.

"She thought it was an easy A," Leaf spared Misty into having to explain her logic to May.

"God, I'm going to FAIL!" Misty wailed as she tried to decipher some hieroglyphics.

Dawn parked the car and they got out, Misty's nose still in her textbook.

Drew smirked upon their arrival, "We were beginning to suspect you guys chickened out."

"In your dreams Drew!" May retorted.

Paul pointed to Misty who was beginning to hyperventilate, "What's her deal?"

"Egyptology test," Dawn grabbed a long chair like her friends and put them all into a circle on the beach after forcing their boyfriends to move so that there was more room.

Ash immediately hopped up, "I'll help."

"Oh this should be good," Drew chuckled to himself, Gary and Paul.

Ash took the book and laid it where everyone could see the strange symbols he was going to translate.

"Let's see," Ash concentrated, "Bird, umbrella, squiggly, bird and a bigger bird."

Ash looked up, grinning. "See Misty? It's not that hard."

There was a moment of silence before Gary and Drew doubled up laughing and Paul began to clap.

"Wow," Paul said, ceasing his applause, "That was worse than what I was expecting."

* * *

Gary leaned forward, folding his hands, "Guess what? You guys get to go first."

Dawn was appalled, "No way!"

"Let's flip a coin," Drew suggested, giving Gary a secretive look. "Gary, don't you have a quarter?"

Gary took out a quarter with a sly smile, "Since it's my quarter we get to call, if it lands on tails then you guys start talking and if it lands on heads then we'll spill."

Gary flipped the coin and slapped it against his hand, "Tails!"

Leaf looked at him and quickly took the quarter, "Just as I thought, a coin with tails on both sides!"

May was outraged, "Andrew Hayden! Just for cheating you guys go first!" Drew immediately began to protest.

Paul was getting irritated by the constant fussing, "FINE!"

May, Drew, Gary and Leaf immediately stopped. Misty looked up from her textbook and Ash dropped ice cream on his bare chest.

Dawn rubbed Paul's back as he sighed in defeat. "Drew," Paul addressed, "Start talking."

Drew took a breath, "Okay you may not believe this but we have-err had psychic powers." He paused to look at the girls. When they showed no emotion Gary interrupted.

"What is wrong with you girls? If anyone else heard they would have ran."

May waved it off, "Continue with your story."

Paul took up, "Okay? The psychic powers we had enabled us to be able to read minds, levitate stuff, and figure out what people were planning and such. Like, that's how I knew to rescue Dawn when Lucas had trapped her. And I still can't believe that bastard won the damn contest."

Ash carried on, "The contest was the chosen few that had the powers, like us, would go away for five years and come back to Kanto at the end of the summer of their junior year and participate in a contest if they still had their powers for a title of champion. You lose your powers by falling in love, according to the guy that challenged us with the contest. This is why Gary, Paul, Drew and I had to go in disgrace because we lost our powers and everyone was riding on us to win."

Gary scratched his head, "Not trying to make you feel guilty or anything. So when we first met we couldn't read your minds, which is why we, at first, even bothered with you girls. But soon we started falling in love, Ash and I had immediately lost out powers a little time after the date; so we were looking out for both Drew and Paul, like when I saw Paul coming back from Dawn's room I had to warn him by telling him he knows what's at stake if he falls in love with Dawn and what he must be willing to lose, his powers and the contest!"

Dawn exclaimed, "I understand now, Paul fell in love with me before I fell in love with him so when he lost his powers, the barrier that protected his thoughts against me was weakening so I could read part of his mind."

Misty jolted her head up, "And how I could read Gary's mind before I lost my powers!"

Gary grumbled, "I feel like my privacy has been invaded."

"To heck with your privacy," Misty scolded.

* * *

"Your turn ladies," Drew smirked.

"Okay well we had psychic powers too, just not as advanced as yours. We lost our powers when we fell in love with you guys, so we tried to avoid you. We learned this from a prophecy," Misty explained.

"A prophecy?" Drew snickered.

"Didn't you guys have a prophecy?" Leaf questioned.

"No," Gary laughed. "Let's hear this prophecy."

Paul and Ash laughed along Gary and Drew. "A prophecy. What a joke!"

Dawn unfolded a piece of paper, "Four maidens will travel to a ton that is dull, there they find lads of whom their powers are null. These men are special for a purpose you see, for each miss will fall in love with one of said he's. But hardships will fall on every trail, Always true love will end to prevail. Recognitions of love will the powers go gone, it will all take place during the darkness before dawn_."_

The guys stopped laughing, "Oh."

Leaf sighed, "I guess we were all put in the same situation."

"Guess so," Ash agreed.

* * *

"Well I have a question," Dawn asked Gary, "Why were you so secretive with May all summer?"

"It had to do with Drew," he replied, "I was keeping May updated on how we were doing on finding Drew. They both liked each other and I thought I owed it to them."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Leaf narrowed her eyes, "We would have helped."

"Exactly," Paul interjected, "We couldn't have you guys with us during the summer because of one, the contest and two, Drew promised May that she wouldn't have to see him."

"Well what did you do while you were gone?" Misty asked Drew.

"I went to my home in Jhoto to take care of my mom, and plan my return to Bell's Academy," Drew flicked his hair.

Gary muttered something under his breath which May caught.

May interrogated him, "And why were you so mad that you punched Drew when he came back?"

"Punched?" Dawn's eyes widened.

"Gary!" Leaf exclaimed.

Gary held up a hand to stop the lecture he supposed he was about to get.

"Because! The dude had me worried as crap when he left. I didn't even get a phone call. And then he just comes back without saying anything to anyone!"

"Awh, Gary loves Drew!" Leaf exclaimed.

Dawn smiled, "That was a cover-up that he cares about Drew."

"Huh?" Gary asked, bluntly.

"How sweet!" Misty and May gushed.

Drew patted Gary on the back, "It's alright man. I love you too."

Gary and Drew "man-hugged" as they called it and Ash joined in.

Paul warned them, "You dorks come anywhere near me, all three of you will wake up him the hospital."

Ash, Drew and Gary exchanged a look before tackling Paul into their group hug as their girlfriends laughed and joined in as well.

* * *

May stuffed another cherry in her mouth. Her red lips and the half-empty bag plus the mountain of seeds indicated that there was a full bag just a couple of seconds ago. All eight of them had decided to spend their day at the beach but it was getting dark. The sunset was arriving.

Gary had fallen asleep and Leaf was burying him in sand.

Misty and Ash were racing on the beach.

Dawn was building a sandcastle while Paul was picking up random shells to throw and her sandcastle and destroy it.

Drew took off his sunglasses and took her hand in his and held it on his stomach. May sighed.

"Did you finally realize you've had enough to eat," Drew asked, flicking his hair.

May threw a cherry at him, "Shut up."

He just smirked and threw the cherry back, which hit her nose; which resulted in a cherry fight.

* * *

"Does anyone want to grab some lunch tomorrow?" Drew asked.

Ash, Misty, Leaf and Gary agreed while Paul and Dawn declined.

"And why aren't you coming?" Leaf interrogated.

"We already have plans," Paul explained.

"It's just a day for me and Paul," Dawn elaborated as she held out her pink pocket calendar. June 28, tomorrow was highlighted in pink and in Dawn's girly handwriting was 6/28 written in the lines that were provided for her to write her plans.

"What's this?" Gary asked, "You guys have a date to do fractions? What gives?"

Paul sighed, "No Gary, that's a date not a fraction."

Dawn smiled, "It mine and Paul's anniversary!"

Ash laughed, "Gary thought it was a fraction!"

Everyone laughed as Gary huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well how should I know they started putting math in calendars!"

* * *

**THE END.**

**Next is the Epilogue: Only Time Will Tell.**

**Seven years later, May and Drew are having their wedding and Gary and Paul try to help Ash propose to Misty.**

**Review pretty please with a cherry on top! (If May hasn't eaten them all yet) And check out my new story, Lunar Eclipse of the Heart with the same shippings!**


	20. Epilogue: Only Time Will Tell

**Me: Epilogue! Only Time Will Tell.**

**Drew: Finally this story is over.**

**Paul: Yes!**

**Ash: Ha!**

**Gary: I'm happy.**

**Leaf: You're mean.**

**May: Agreed.**

**Misty: SurferGurl14 doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Dawn: I'm so sad now!**

**Me: It's okay. Lunar Eclipse of the Heart will be my main priority until I get home. I'm still stranded in Michigan.**

**Gary: You know what? I hope your computer dies and you get stuck in Michigan with no escape so you can NEVER finish these stories. Mwahaha.**

**Paul: That can be arranged.**

**Ash: I know a guy.**

**Drew: Good idea Gary.**

* * *

_**Seven Years Later…**_

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" Dawn and Leaf chanted.

Leaf held out paper while Dawn had rock.

"I win!" Leaf cheered, "I get to be May's Maid of Honor."

"So then Gary is my best man," Drew concluded.

"So the bridesmaids are me, Misty and Marina and the groomsmen are Ash, Paul and Jimmy. Leaf will be the Maid of Honor and Gary the best man," Dawn wrote down.

May looked at Kenny and Zoey, "Are you sure you don't want me to add you guys as the fourth bridesmaid and groomsmen?"

"I'm sure," Zoey assured May. "Plus I don't Dawn attacking me with dresses and makeup."

"Speaking of that, no one tell Jimmy, Ash, Gary and especially Paul that Dawn is the dresser. I'll be a dead man if they know," Drew explained.

"I'm so upset that Melody won't be able to make it!" Misty yelled.

"She's on her honeymoon, "Leaf told her.

"But still!" Misty whined. "If she were here the wedding would be perfect!"

Zoey and Marina smiled before Marina spoke, "Okay we can't keep a secret. Melody's flight will land and she'll be here for the reception. She wanted it to be a surprise. Rudy has to go to his niece's birthday party but Melody was like 'May is getting married. I have to be there!'"

May squeezed Drew's hand, "Ah this is so exciting!"

"Yup!" Leaf smiled. Marina nodded.

Dawn agreed, "Weddings are so much fun."

"You guys would know," Misty muttered.

"Don't worry! Yours and Zoey's wedding is on the way!" Marina assured.

Zoey scoffed. Jimmy had proposed to Marina the day they exited high school to start college.

"Just think May! In a couple months you will be May Hayden!"

* * *

"God, I think I drank too much," Gary whined.

"I told you to stop after the fifth beer," Paul stated.

Drew checked his phone, "Good lord, the girls are still shopping. It's two in the morning. What shop is open at two in the morning?"

They walked into their hotel and went to the fifth floor and headed towards Ash's room. It was open. Paul pushed the door open to see what their fourth companion was up to the night before Drew's wedding.

Ash was searching his room that he shared with Misty. The bed sheets were on the floor, the cabinets were open. It looked like a tornado has come through. The boys came in and instantly figured out what Ash was looking for: Misty's engagement ring.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well while you've been out drinking the day before your wedding, I've been working on my master plan to propose to Misty," Ash replied to Drew's question.

"Yes, but you've clearly lost the ring," Gary noted from the other side of the hotel room.

"It's all part of the plan!" Ash defended.

"I could have pulled that plan from up my ass," Gary hit his forehead.

"Whatever. Isn't that the ring on top of the refrigerator," Paul pointed out. Ash immediately ran toward the refrigerator and took the case and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring.

Ash was relieved. "Thank God. Finally, I'll be a married man like you guys."

Paul had asked Dawn to marry him first. Then Gary proposed, he and Leaf were expecting their first child. Now Drew was to be married the next day.

The guys, annoyed by Misty's whining of not being married, persuaded Ash to propose during Drew's reception.

"Anyone want to bet that Ash won't have the guts to propose?" Gray waved twenty bucks in the air.

"Yeah, count me in. We know he won't," Paul threw twenty bucks on the table.

Drew repeated Paul's actions, "Same here."

"Well you know what? You guys will lose," Ash threw Gary a twenty as he placed the engagement ring in his tux pocket.

"Well go to sleep, Dawn will be here in the morning to attack us. She's the dresser," Drew told his friends.

Everything stopped as they slowly turned their heads to look at Drew with wide eyes.

Paul's expression was scared, "Are you drunk? Why the hell would you assign Dawn as the fashion dresser?"

* * *

The next morning was frantic, Dawn woke up extra early and nudged Paul out of bed and got him ready then she sent Paul to wake Ash, Drew, Jimmy and Gary and drag the four of them and their tuxedos to her room so she could make sure they didn't look like idiots.

Paul was very grumpy. And ironically Dawn was wearing an 'I'm with Grumpy (from the Seven Dwarfs)' t-shirt.

"Why do I have to be the lapdog," Paul continuously grumbled until Dawn was fed up with his muttering and locked him in the closet until Ash, Gary, Jimmy, and most importantly Drew looked appropriate for the wedding.

Drew and his groomsmen, Paul, Ash and Jimmy and best man, Gary had on a white tuxedo with a green tie. May's wedding dress was white and the bride's maids, Dawn, Misty, and Marina and Maid of Honor, Leaf were wearing red and white dresses. May and Drew wanted to combine their favorite colors in the wedding so Misty suggested they have their wedding on Christmas Day so the colors would match. And they are.

She had all of them dress and then she inspected them to make sure there was no imperfections in their wardrobe.

They were guys. It was so simple that Dawn figured they could get ready on their own, but still this was May's special day. Dawn made sure they were perfect.

Dawn shooed them away and told each of them to get their female counterparts and released Paul from the custody of the closet.

Marina, Misty, Dawn and Leaf were all wearing replicas of the dress May wore to senior prom. The long red dress with the silver circles all chained together. They all had the matching silver jewelry. Leaf's hair was straight. Marina's was in pigtails. Misty wouldn't let go of the side ponytail. Dawn curled hers and put it in a bun

While May's dress was a puffy, white as snow, strapless, to the floor wedding dress and Dawn had tied a red bow under the bust so that there was a bow in the back. It was unorthodox but who cares. Misty, probably won't wear anything close that looks like a wedding dress at her wedding.

Dawn and Leaf spent so much time curling May's hair but the end result was lovely. May was looking absolutely beautiful.

May stepped out in front of her friends. Zoey smiled while Marina clapped. Misty approved. Leaf and Dawn gushed over how well they did.

"May, you are a goddess. Drew's eyes will literally pop out of their sockets."

* * *

Drew got his tux on and left early to go to the church. "Just come in an hour," Drew instructed Gary.

"You reckon we could have some directions or something," Gary asked.

Drew was stressed. Everything had to be perfect. It was his wedding for God's sake. And Dawn had given him a huge lecture about how a wedding is the most important event in a girl's life, which Drew took as a hint to not screw this up.

He turned to his best man, "Do you want me to hurt you, boy?"

"Oh whatever," Gary ushered Drew into his car.

An hour later, Paul, Ash and Gary got into Gary's car.

"Yeah I still don't know where it is," Gary told his companions.

"Well you all are lucky that I'm not an idiot," Paul pulled out a GPS and typed in the address of the church.

* * *

May and the girls came a little after the guys. The wedding was about to begin. Drew was standing with the priest. Leaf, Gary, Dawn, Paul, Misty, Ash, Marina and Jimmy were standing in their positions ready to walk down the aisle.

May nervously looked inside. Her stomach flipped.

Dawn looked at her, "Having butterflies?"

May nodded. "I don't think I can do this. Call off the wedding!"

"Lord, just do what I did. Look at Drew the whole time while you are walking down the aisle," Marina suggested.

"Oh." Jimmy looked at his wife, "I see how it is. So at our wedding you looked at Drew while you walked down, not me."

"Ugh!" Marina huffed. "I was looking at you Jimmy, but May is marrying Drew not you."

Jimmy held up a hand, dramatically, "I think I've heard enough."

Leaf breathed heavily. Gary immediately looked protectively over at her, "Are you okay? We don't want to harm little Gary Jr. in there."

"For the last time, we are not naming our kid, Gary Jr!" Leaf's screech was drowned by the music that played.

* * *

The ceremony was beginning.

Gary led Leaf down the aisle. Leaf took her place while Gary clapped Drew on the back.

Paul took Dawn. Paul nodded towards Drew. Drew understood what Paul was telling him: In minutes, you'll be a married man. Dawn smiled at Drew and started giggling with Leaf.

Everyone smiled, except Paul, seeing Ash's goofy grin as he led Misty down. Misty looked excited. And Ash stopped by Drew, "May's coming."

Jimmy and Marina were flirting like fifteen years olds as they walked down. As they separated, Marina shot Drew a huge smile and Jimmy winked at Drew.

Next Norman stepped out and on his arm was his beautiful daughter.

Drew stopped breathing. His mouth hung open as May slowly walked down the aisle.

Gary closed his mouth, "Dude, you'll attract flies."

Drew recollected himself and smiled at his bride.

* * *

May took a deep breath as she took her father's arm and walked down to Drew.

She giggled as she saw Gary close Drew's mouth. Drew shot her a smile. She blushed and looked down.

In minutes, she would be May Hayden. And she would be married. To Drew.

* * *

Dawn, Leaf, Misty and Marina were all giggling at the lovey-dovey atmosphere. They watched Drew. Drew looked at May. Millions of boys must have looked at May but no one had ever looked at her like that.

They watched May floating forwards, nearer and nearer to her love. Watching May walk to Drew, the girls sensed it was one of those strange points in time when the world unfolds.

But maybe the girls, the girls that dearly loved May to death, were the only ones that could see it. The boys looked bored already and interested but they stood straight, because it was special for their friend.

'_This is how it is going to be._' was the thought all of them were thinking.

* * *

"Do you, May Maple , take Drew Hayden, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

May was obviously surprised that the priest asked her first. "I do," she said firmly.

"Do you, Drew Hayden, take May Maple, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Drew shook his head 'no' towards May.

"Sure why not," he announced.

Drew got stares from the audience, "Just kidding. I do."

"The rings," the priest asked.

Gary and Leaf came with the rings.

Drew slipped the ring on May, "With this ring, I thee wed."

May repeated his actions, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Drew, you may kiss your bride."

Drew smiled as he took May and touch his lips to hers.

This was when the clocks stopped and the place had gone quiet and the colors faded into sepia.

This was love. And everyone could see it.

It made tears fill the eyes of May's best friends. Caroline and Drew's mother, Catherine were openly sobbing, holding onto each other for support. Drew's friends genuinely smiled, not one smirk was there to be seen. That was because they were sincerely happy for their friend.

Drew had to break the kiss and then he whispered to May, only to have her heart perform back flips.

"_I love you."_

* * *

"We must call the bride and groom forward for their special dance," Kenny announced.

Zoey started to play Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse as Drew took May's hand and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth. I'm closer to where I started; I'm chasing after you._

Drew held May close, "You look exceptionally beautiful today."

_I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

"I'm always exceptionally beautiful. What are you talking about?" May scoffed.

Drew smirked, "That is true."

Dawn, Paul, Ash, Misty, Leaf, Gary, Marina, Jimmy, Zoey, Kenny, Norman and Caroline began to dance. Max led out Drew's mother to be courteous.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, to feeling incomplete. I'll take your invitation, you take all of me._

_I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

_I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running in a clash of where to go. And I don't know what I'm typing into._

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._

"Don't you wish we played this song at our wedding?" Dawn asked Paul.

Paul looked at his wife, "What are you talking about woman? We did."

Dawn smiled. At all seven of their weddings, Dawn, Leaf, May, Melody, Marina, Zoey and Misty had all planned to play Hanging by a Moment as the song for the special bride-groom dance.

Leaf looked at her stomach, "Hmm. I think Ruby is hungry."

"Who's Ruby," Gary inquired.

"The name of our future daughter," Leaf told him.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth. I'm closer to where I started; I'm chasing after you._

_I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

_I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running in a clash of where to go. And I don't know what I'm typing into._

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._

_Just hanging by a moment…_

_Just hanging by a moment…_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._

Melody then burst through the doors, "Bam, I'm back girls!"

The girls all left the guys on the dance floor to crowd around Melody.

Gary's tone of voice was sarcastic, "Yay! Melody's back! Why don't you guys just ditch us to talk to her!"

* * *

Paul shoved the engagement ring in Ash's hand and pushed him towards where they were all sitting.

While Misty wasn't looking, Ash slipped the ring onto the breadstick that Misty was currently eating.

Ash winked and the guys leaned forward to see Misty's reaction.

Misty just took the breadstick and was starting to eat again.

"No! Don't eat that!' Ash yelled.

Misty dropped the breadstick, startled and the ring fell from the breadstick and fell on her empty plate with a 'clink'.

Misty gasped. It was the engagement ring that she wanted so badly.

Ash looked embarrassed. "Let me try that again."

He bent by Misty's side.

"Uhm, Misty? You know I love you right?"

Misty was getting impatient, "Yes Ash."

"So will you, ya know, err, marry me?"

Leaf whispered to Gary, "He's not very good at this."

Gary had a napkin over his mouth to muffle out his laughter.

Misty squealed and hugged Ash, "Yes you idiot!"

"Awesome. Now where's that ring?" Ash began to search his pockets for the ring that was still on Misty's plate.

Everyone just watched with blank expressions as Ash kept searching.

Dawn chuckled, "This is just like the play we did junior year."

"Except the pathetic thing is that this is real life," Paul replied.

Drew stood and took the ring from Misty's plate and stuck it in front of Ash's face.

"Thanks Drew!" Ash slid the ring on Misty's finger.

"Finally!" Misty cheered as she plopped down in her seat.

* * *

Gary, Ash, Jimmy, Kenny and Paul stood in front of everyone at the reception party after Drew and May had cut their cake.

"Since we are such good friends, we thought we should play this at Drew's wedding," Gary announced.

The lights in the room faded as a PowerPoint began to play with pictures of Drew, Ash, Gary, Paul and then some with May, Misty, Leaf and Dawn.

At the end, Paul and Ash had bite their lips as a video of Drew being potty trained started to play.

Drew, who was sitting with May and the girls, stood. "Stop the video. You guys are dead!"

"That was so worth it!" Gary yelled as he, Ash, Jimmy, Kenny and Paul started running from Drew.

"So I think I've figured it out," May said.

"Figured what?" Marina asked.

"What boys want," May smiled.

"Food?" Misty watched Ash dodged a chair that Drew threw at him.

"Girls?" Leaf asked as she thought of Gary.

"Success?" Dawn looked over at Paul as the guys had tied Drew to a chair to avoid being killed.

"Come on! You can't kill Ash just yet. He's getting married!" Jimmy laughed.

Kenny was telling Paul something which resulted in Paul pointing over at Dawn and laughing.

May shook her head.

"They want everything."

* * *

**Okay that is the end to What Boys Want! I hope you liked it! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, story alerted and read this story. It means a lot to me! I love you all! **

**I'm going to miss writing for this story.**

**I meant to have this story finished by yesterday, June 28****th**** but I didn't finish. So happy late Ikarishipping Day!**

**And just because both Dawn and Paul are leaving at the end of this season doesn't mean it is the end to Ikarishipping. It will remain in the hearts of those who still believe. So don't stop believing in Ikarishipping!**

**Goodbye for this story and thank you for everything!**

**-SurferGurl14**


End file.
